A Slytherin Sorted into Gryffindor
by Mirokufangirl229
Summary: The Bridgeworth family thought of themselves as a respectable Wizard Family. They have always been in Slytherin. However, their youngest son is sorted into Gryffindor! Follow Nick on his adventure, as he sees a new perspective on life when it comes to being a Wizard! (Takes place in Hogwarts, all characters belong to me. Any of the Original Characters belong to J.K Rowling.)
1. Suppose to Slither, Expected to Roar

Plot….

Cambridge, England…

Bridgeworth Manor…

1999 (1 Year after the Battle of Hogwarts)

The Bridgeworth family thought of themselves as a respectable Wizard Family. The Bridgeworth's were well off, and were Slytherin through and through. By through and through I mean that their family bloodline in Slytherin dates back to 500 years ago. They were all quite proud to be Slytherin in fact, too proud some would say. Douglas Bridgeworth was an X Death Eater and current Employee of the Ministry of Magic. Gena Bridgeworth was an employee of the Ministry of Magic, but also was a part time worker at Borgin and Burkes. Their children Rena, Christopher, and Mason were all sorted into Slytherin. All proud of their accomplishments, all proud to be Slytherin. However, the youngest of the bunch was Nickolas Bridgeworth. He was only 11, therefore this year would be his first year at Hogwarts. He was very excited. He packed his trunk, including the Slytherin Quidditch Team Flag. He was so ready to be in Slytherin, so ready to join his pals in 7 years of bliss. He had no idea what fate had in store for him.

Chapter One

Suppose to Slither, Expected to Roar

Nickolas Bridgeworth was so ready to go to Hogwarts. Accompanied by his Mother, Father, and all three older siblings, Nickolas was ready. He ran through King's Cross Railway Station, super excited to get to Platform 9 ¾ . His parents smiled, so proud to finally put their youngest son in what they consider the best house at Hogwarts. After purchasing everything he needed at Diagon Alley, Nickolas rammed his cart through the barrier— eager to get on the train.

"He seems like he is ready to go." Douglas commented, chuckling slightly.

"You thought he would be home sick." Gena added, shoving her husband affectionately.

The family went through the barrier, ready to see their children off. After getting on the train, Nickolas found a seat with his childhood friend Johnathan Peasegood.

"I can't wait to finally go to school here." Nickolas said. Nickolas was your basic kid; black hair, green eyes, and average height of an 11 year old. His friend John had bleached blonde hair, blue eyes, and was slightly taller than Nick. John rolled his eyes and replied.

"Man, you sound like a complete bore when you say that Nick. It's not all about the classes you know. It's about making a reputation for ourselves as Slytherin Wizards."

"Uhh, but doesn't education matter too?" Nickolas asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, for some people." John replied, looking at the window as the train began to move. Nickolas looked out the window too, waving to his parents. His Mother in tears, Father waving proudly. Nickolas could never be any happier. Soon his dream would turn into his very own nightmare…..

An hour had passed, the Hogwarts Express finally reached Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. John and Nick got off the train like two peas in a pod. Nick grabbed his trunk and his owl, John grabbed his trunk and his pet snake, putting it around his neck. The two walked together, along with Nicks older siblings trailing behind them. The eldest Rena had green eyes, and green hair. Well, she was really a brunette. She dyed her hair green for her 18th birthday. Smiling she nudged her brother and spoke.

"Eh, don't look so tense. Once the sorting hat sorts you, meet us in the common room. Just don't take a wrong turn and end up in the dungeon."

John and Nick laughed, Rena was quite humorous. Not only that, she was very bubbly and outgoing for a Slytherin. Rena's little joke helped Nick feel a lot better. He was ready for the sorting ceremony.

The Great Hall….

Headmistress McGonagall had all the students sit in their proper houses. Before the feast, the ceremony had to begin to sort the first years. Arie Lynch was first, as the Headmistress placed the hat on her head it exclaimed "Gryffindor!" Arie smiled and ran to join her house. Daniel Rabnott was next, also being sorted into Gryffindor. Maxwell Kincaid—a long-time friend of John—was sorted into Hufflepuff. Finally, John was next. As the hat was placed upon his head, it shouted "Slytherin!" 4 more students were sorted, and then it was Nicks turn. He was sweating bullets, but he couldn't wait to join his siblings and friends. He sat on the stool, and waited for the sorting hat to be placed on his head. Once it was placed, the sorting hat shouted something that made Nickolas Bridgeworth, a Wizard Pure-blood from a long line of Slytherin Decedents ALMOST faint. "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole room gasped in disbelief. Our dear boy Nickolas was frozen, he didn't know what to do. Even Headmaster McGonagall didn't predict this. She cleared her throat and spoke softly in Nick's ear.

"Go on boy, go join your house."

Nick rose from the stool, walking over to the Gryffindor table. All eyes were on him. He looked to his friends at the Slytherin table frowning, his friends frowning in sympathy. His siblings with their jaws practically on the floor. Nevertheless, that was the least of Nick's worries. He turned his head back to the Gryffindor table, standing right next to it now. Most of them glared at him, others scoffed. They all knew how he was, and who his father used to represent. Nick's heart sunk, he instantly didn't feel right. Just then, Daniel Rabnott stood up to the plate, offering Nick a seat.

"You can sit beside me if you like." Daniel said. Nick nodded and took a seat, pulling himself in.

"Uhh, thanks." Nick replied.

"No problem." Daniel said. He then turned to the others and added "Piss off guys, he doesn't know any better. So be nice and welcome him?"

The table rolled their eyes, and decided to introduce themselves. They all forgot what it was like to be a first year. Still, Nick was not looking forward to his father's wrath. Or worse, his Mother's nervous breakdown. There was also his reputation to consider as well. The Bridgeworth family was well known, and a prestige family. It would seem that Nick had become the black sheep in a white flock, or the ugly duckling. So far his time at Hogwarts was a complete and utter disaster.


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2

Settling In

Nick followed his classmates into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was just as they said, all red and gold. The furniture was also red and gold, and the fireplace was rather large. The rumours were true, it was exactly the way Nick pictured it in his mind. Most students simply glared at Nick, trotting up the stairs to their rooms. It was Daniel's first time at Hogwarts too, but Nick was even more so nervous because he didn't feel like he belonged. He sighed, sitting on one of the sofas by the fireplace.

"I'm doomed." Nick said, watching the flames flicker.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked, sitting next to Nick.

"If my parents find out I was sorted here, they'll mark me as a disgrace! All my friends are going to hate me." Nick replied, face palming his forehead.

"Your parents love you, I'm sure they'll—"

"Just stop Daniel. You have been very nice to me, but it is clear to me that I am not welcomed by the others." Nick interrupted. "I mean, did you see the way they looked at me? If looks could kill I'd be dead." Nick added.

"That may be true, but rather or you like it or not—you are Gryffindor now. You're one of us." Daniel replied. Nick sighed, Daniel was right. You can't change the old ways of the sorting hat. Besides, there was a guy named Sirius Black who was a Gryffindor among his family of Slytherin, and he was branded as a hero. Although, he was dead now. No matter, Nick knew he had to sleep on it. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day.

The next day…Breakfast….

As usual, as soon as Nick entered the great hall—gasps and glares would be upon him. Daniel patted his shoulder reassuringly and the two walked over to the Gryffindor table. Nick picked at his eggs, he was feeling way too sick this morning to eat. One of the other Gryffindor's named Frank Webb spoke out. He was a third year.

"Don't worry kid, the glares and gasps will die down. In the mean time you just enjoy your first time here at Hogwarts. Daniel here is the little brother of my best friend. He won't let ya down, I can tell you that much."

After Frank spoke, others followed.

"My name is William, this is Murphy. We're sorry for giving you the death stare last night."

William said.

"Yeah, we forgot that it wasn't your fault. The sorting hat picked you, so we figure if the sorting had sorted ya here, you belong here after all. The sorting hat is never wrong mate."

Murphy added. Nick smiled for the first time in hours and replied.

"It's all right guys, I would too. Besides, what my father represents—I wouldn't blame you guys if you hated me."

Frank scoffed and replied.

"Eh, you're not your father. Remember that."

Nick was starting to finally fit in. Until he was called to Professor/Head Mistress's office. His parents awaited him there. His new friends walked with him to Headmistress's office in support.

"Look mate, whatever happens—we're here for ya. Just remember that." Frank sat, patting Nick's shoulder. His hand practically covered Nick's entire shoulder and back, the guy was huge. Daniel walked over, speaking as well. "We'll meet you back in the common room later, alright mate?" Nick nodded, and his friends left—vanishing in the hallways. Nick gulped, as the eagle statue turned into stairs. 'This is it.' Nick thought, climbing the stairs. 'I'm dead.' He thought again. As he reached the top of the stairs, he could hear his father's shouting already. The doors opened, and Nick stood at the doorway.

"I don't care about the bloody rules! That old hat made a mistake! It should be thrown into a shredder I tell you!" Douglas shouted, unaware of his son standing right there.

"I stand by my choice Mr. Bridgeworth. Just as I stand by my choice when I sorted you." The sorting hat said in a snide yet respectful way.

"This is a disgrace! An abomination!"

"Mr. Bridgeworth, I believe the final guest for this meeting has arrived." Headmistress McGonagall said. Douglas turned to see his son standing right there.

"Come on in dear boy, your parents wish to speak with you."

Nick nodded and came into the office, letting the doors close behind him. Headmistress led Nick and his parents to her desk. She took a seat, and let his parents speak. Poor Nick was caught right in the middle of the debate. He'd much rather be in class right now. He knew things were about to get very unpleasant.

"Now Mr. Bridgeworth, you know the ancient rule and traditions of this school. The sorting hat put Nickolas in Gryffindor, and that is where he will remain." Headmistress said.

"Oh rubbish!" Douglas said, sitting back in his seat in anger.

"Calm down my love, we cannot fight a 1,000 year old tradition." Gena said calmly, resting her hand on Douglas's knee to try and calm him.

"Well perhaps the law should be changed! I have connections Headmistress, I can sway the Ministry to be rid of that old hat—"

"Can I say something?"

Douglas, Gena, and Headmistress looked down to see Nickolas with his arms crossed. Douglas sighed, and spoke again.

"Son, it's rude to interrupt your superiors. As I was saying Headmistress—"

"Stop, Father. I like where I am."

Douglas gasped and shouted at his son, Gena desperately trying to calm him down, with tears wilting in her eyes.

"ARE YOU BARKNG MAD?! NEVER HAS A BRIDGEWORTH BEEN IN ANYTHING BUT SLYTHERIN! THOSE FILTHY POOR EXCUSES FOR WIZARDS! WE WOULD NOT BE CAUGHT WITH THE LIKES OF THEM BOY!"

"Mr. Bridgeworth calm down—"Headmistress began, before being interrupted by Nick.

"Those "poor excuses"? They are my friends! I will not stand here and have you insult them Father!"

Douglas scoffed and replied, still shouting.

"YOU'RE "FRIENDS"?! YOU ARE A BRIDGEWORTH! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN SLYTHERIN!"

"WELL MAYBE IT'S TIME FOR CHANGE!"

Nick shouted back. Gena was in tears now, Headmistress rushing to her side, hugging her in comfort.

"OH, YOU THINK SO HUH?! HOW'S THIS FOR A CHANGE HUH?!"

Douglas raised his hand and slapped Nick across the face, sending him to the ground.

"Mr. Bridgeworth—!" Headmistress started, before being interrupted once again.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! YOU ARE NO SON—"

"STOP!" Gena shouted, rushing to Nick's side, holding him close.

Douglas looked upon his wife, holding their son. Both of them were in tears.

"DON'T YOU DARE DOUGLAS FIZROY BRIDGEWORTH! DON'T YOU BANISH OUR SON! CAN YOU NOT SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! LET HIM BE!"

"Gena…I…." Douglas began, before being interrupted by Gena once more.

"If this is to be his fate, then let it be. He is happy, do not hold this against him. If Gryffindor is his house, then so be it."

Douglas sighed, and turned towards the door. "Fine….Don't expect me to like it….We're through here…."

SLAM went the door! With that, Douglas left. Nick was in tears, and in pain from his father's beating. Gena carried him to Headmistress who in turn led them both to the Hospital Wing. It was not that bad of a bruise, but unfortunately Headmistress did not have the proper treatment in her office. Things were still being unpacked and moved around since the Hogwarts Battle. Some parts of the building were STILL in crumble. However, the school was up to code enough to open it to the students. Dumbledore would have wanted it that way. From ashes like a phoenix the school had risen.

Later…in the Hospital Wing… Madam Pomfrey had treated the large bruise on Nick's face with a bag of ice.

"Well, that ice has been on there for 20 minutes, the swelling should have gone down."

She said, removing the ice pack. The swelling had indeed gone down, but it would not fade until 2-3 days from now. Daniel and Frank had heard the news, rushing to Nick's side. Gena observed Nick's new friends.

"Nick! We came as soon as we heard!" Frank said.

"Yeah, one of the Ravenclaw's spotted you being rushed here by Headmistress." Daniel added. Both friends turned to see Nick's Mother. "Also by this fine lady as well, Mrs. Bridgeworth I wager?" Frank said with a smile. Gena nodded and got up.

"Well son, I see you're well looked after. I best get home to your Father, let's hope the house is still intact." Gena said with a joking grin. Nick smiled and replied. "See you during the Holidays Mum." Gena bowed with a smile, and left the Hospital, eventually leaving the school. Headmistress stood up and spoke to all three boys.

"Off you go, you still have classes. Nick, you've missed your morning classes. For that, I am sorry. It would appear this has been a waste of your time. Go now, you still have Herbology, and Ancient Runes.

The boys nodded, and headed to their last classes of the day. They had Herbology first, as they treaded down to the Greenhouses. Just in the nick of time too, as Professor Longbottom had just begun the lesson.

"All right first years, who can tell me what Devil's Snare is? Anyone?"

The class was quiet. Nick knew this one, as his father kept a small greenhouse in the basement. His Father was best at Herbology, graduating at the top of his class.

Nick put his hand up high. Professor Longbottom pointed and said "Yes you there in the back."

Nick cleared his throat and answered the question. "Achem… Devil's Snare is a plant with the magical ability to constrict or strangle anything in its surrounding environment or something that happens to touch it."

Professor Longbottom smiled ear to ear and replied.

"Yes! Mr…?"

"Bridgeworth Sir, Nickolas Bridgeworth." Nick replied. He couldn't help but see his old best pal John glaring at him.

"Very good Nickolas! 10 points to Gryffindor."

Other Gryffindor students gasped happily with smiles, Daniel came over whispering "Nice one Mate." Nick smiled whispering back "It was too easy, Father is rather obsessed with Herbology. I rather like it too."

The day passed, the other Gryffindor's finally warmed up to Nick. As for Nick himself, he was going to be the unique one in the family. He was making history, the first Bridgeworth in Gryffindor. He was never happier, and couldn't wait to have dinner with his new friends.

The Great Hall…

Nick sat down with Frank and Daniel. All the other Gryffindor's kept coming up to him and apologizing for their rude behaviour. Just then, Gryffindor's new house ghost popped out of the table. A young red haired fellow. Nick knew who this was. He knew the ghosts name to be Fred Weasley. His Brother told him of the many deaths from the Hogwarts Battle, including this poor boy from the Weasley Family. Father said the Weasley's were a disgrace to all Wizards. How could anyone hate such a funny and kind guy like this?

"ELLO, RUMOR HAS IT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN SLYTHERIN." The ghost Fred said, laughing his arse off. "Boy were they wrong, your father must be furious!" Fred said again with a laugh. Nick laughed and replied.

"Indeed sir, as you can see by this shiner."

Fred chuckled, floating over the table now.

"Sir? I like this one very much. Well, I best go find Peeves. Good to finally meet ya! BEST PUT A COLD STAKE ON THAT SHINNER OF YOURS, AHAHAHA!"

With that, the house ghost of Gryffindor flew away—vanishing.

"Boy, he's in a pretty good mood. You know, despite being dead and all." Nick commented, taking a sip of his milk. Frank nodded and replied.

"Yeah, can't say for his family though. Rumour has it that his twin George is manic depressive now. He can't even conjure the Patronus charm anymore. Seems all his happy memories was with him."

Nick frowned, and his heart sank. His Father was a death eater, and he fought alongside the dark lord. For once, Nick felt ashamed of his family name. Maybe he was meant to be in Gryffindor to be the one Bridgeworth who did something worthy with their life. Perhaps Gryffindor would change his prospective on what it meant to be a good wizard.

Later….In the Gryffindor Common Room….

"All right, let's play a game! Gather round you lot!" Frank said. "What say we all play a round of Bertie Botts huh?" Frank said again.

The whole common room cheered. Curious, Nick spoke to Arie, one of the girls in Gryffindor.

"What is the object of this—"game"?"

Arie giggled and replied.

"A contestant is chosen, and then blind folded. They are then fed a bott, and have to figure out the flavour without seeing the bott, as it is sometimes easy to spot the flavour by its colour."

Nick laughed and replied.

"Are you serious?"

As Arie nodded, Frank pointed to Nick. Oh no, too soon to be laughing.

"Nick, get your arse up here. Time to ring you in on the Gryffindor traditions."

Nick rolled his eyes, and the house cheered his name. He got up to the chair, and was blindfolded with Frank's Gryffindor Tie. Frank then took a bott out of the package and popped it in his mouth. It was a vile flavour, but Nick kept chewing. He then spat it out and took a guess.

"Ughh, judging by the foul back taste in my mouth, definitely sewage flavour."

Frank looked on the box and shouted "Dear god he's right!"

The whole house cheered. For once, Nick felt at home. Perhaps Gryffindor wasn't so bad after all. So he decided that he would break Bridgeworth tradition. He was truly a Gryffindor. Down the road, he would run into many obstacles on the way to achieving this new goal of his. He no longer felt like an ugly duckling. He felt more like a swan. As his new friends hugged him, he thought to himself: 'I'm going to be the next Sirius Black. I'm going to break tradition.'

Word from the Author: & I hope you all are enjoying this story! For those who read my other stories, I promise to update soon! And for those who read my Drarry fanfic, I once again changed things around and updated/edited the chapters again. Thanks for reading!&~Mirokufangirl229


	3. Traiter!

Chapter 3

Traitor!

Day two began in the Gryffindor House. So far, his housemates had warmed up to him in a mere 48 hours. However, as he entered the great hall, Nick would still get gasps and glowered faces from the other houses (Except Hufflepuff of course, they basically pretty much liked everyone.) Nick rolled his eyes, and sat down with his two new pals Frank and Daniel.

"Good morning Gents." Nick said, taking a seat. Daniel nodded while sipping his pumpkin juice. His mouth was too full with his breakfast to speak. Frank smiled and replied while sipping orange juice. He never cared much for pumpkin juice.

"Good morning to you as well Nick, sleep alright?"

Nick nodded and grabbed some toast to have with his eggs.

"Yeah, still have the back taste of that sewage bott in my mouth." Nick replied, pouring himself orange juice.

Frank laughed and replied while reaching for the Daily Prophet his parents sent him.

"Yeah, those are one of the new flavours. Very rare, and the back taste lasts for weeks."

"No kidding, eh can I read that when your done with it?" Nick asked, munching on his egg. Frank nodded, opening up the paper beginning to read. "Sure." He uttered, as he was into the paper already. Just then, a paper airplane whizzed over to the Gryffindor table, landing right on Nick's lap. Curious, Nick opened up the piece of paper and read it.

 _Nickolas my friend, we need to talk. Meet me by the Quidditch Stands Reconstruction site tonight after dinner._

 _John._

'Uh oh.' Nick thought. 'Just when things were turning around.' He thought again, peering over at the Slytherin table. John was giving Nick a serious stare. Nick sighed, and nodded. John gave a "Wise Choice." look. Today was going to be a long and fearful one.

Transfiguration….

Nick could barely concentrate, all he could think about was the note. The professor was going on and on about how to turn an animal into a goblet, but Nick lost track of the lesson. 'What will he say?' Nick thought again, letting his mind wander. 'Will it be a polite conversation? Or a gruesome situation?' As these thoughts went through his head, Daniel nudged him. Nick leapt out of his head, and turned to his new pal.

"You all right mate?" Daniel asked with a whispered tone.

Nick nodded and replied "Yeah, I'll tell you later." Whispering in turn. Confused, Daniel went back to his notes. Nick went back into his thoughts.

End of the day, Herbology…

This was it, after this was Ancient Ruins. Once dinner was over, Nick would face his former close pal John. Nick was quaking in his boots, as Professor Longbottom rambled on about some plants that have uses. This was Nick's favourite class, so he jotted down every note he could despite what was happening in the back of his mind. William tapped on Nick's shoulder, and Nick turned around and snapped from the pressure of John's note and his own notes for Herbology.

"What?!" Nick asked, but also slightly shouting. The whole class looked for a moment at the nervous nelly Nick briefly, then turned back to the lesson. William sighed and replied whispering "I was just asking if we could exchange notes later." Nick didn't mean to shout. He nodded and replied.

"Yeah sure, sorry."

William smiled and replied "No problem, we'll exchange them later tonight." With that he bothered Nick no more. Nick pulled himself together, there was no way he was going to lose his friends over a silly note. So, he carried on with the rest of his day, and worried about the note until the time came.

The Great Hall…

Dinner was delicious, if Nick could only enjoy it truly without worrying about the upcoming meeting. He would not be returning to what he now considers a safe haven—the Gryffindor Common Room. No, he would be sneaking out of the school in the debt of night to meet John his old pal, and maybe new enemy. The fact that John picked the Quidditch Construction Site made it all the more frightening. He had to work up the courage, he just had to! He was sorted into Gryffindor after all, it was time he started acting like it! Daniel leaned in and spoke, interrupting his thoughts again.

"Nick, you said you were going to tell me something?" Daniel asked.

Nick sighed and replied nodding. "Yeah, I got a note from my old pal John this morning. He's over there sitting next to Mildred Winterbout. He wants me to meet him at the Quidditch Stands Reconstruction Site to "Talk" "

Daniel peered over his shoulder slightly, Mildred Winterbout wasn't hard to spot. She was very ugly. She had brown messy hair, a large head for that mop of hair, and an ugly boil on her nose. Her overall face was "bull dog" like. After seeing John, Daniel turned his attention back towards Nick, nudging Frank.

"What is it?" Frank asked in an annoyed tone.

Daniel leaned over, whispering what Nick had just told him. Frank's eyes widened and he nudged Nick whispering.

"So is that why ya snapped at William today during Herbology?"

Nick nodded and replied. "Yeah, and it's been bothering me all day." Frank sighed and replied, peering over at John.

"Well, we'll trail behind and keep out of sight."

"Yeah, we got your back mate." Daniel added. Nick smiled and replied.

"You two are the greatest friends anyone could ever have."

Frank laughed and replied. "Whoah, let's not get all mushy."

"Yeah, this ain't poetry!" Daniel added laughing.

Nick smiled, he couldn't ask for any better friends. Now that he knew he wasn't facing this alone, he felt all the more better about the meeting. After dinner was over, everyone headed back to their houses. Well, almost everyone.

"This way, over here."

Frank said, as he led the two first years to a perfect "unseen" shortcut to the Quidditch Construction site. Both Nick and Daniel followed Frank behind the Herbology Greenhouses, and down the hill towards Hagrid's Hut. Thankfully, the old brut appeared to not be around. So they slipped by with ease. Once they arrived secretly at the stands, Frank and Daniel hid behind a small group of trees. They nodded with encouragement, as if almost saying "You got this." Nick nodded back, and made his way to the site. There were bricks all lying about, followed by wood. New rolled up flags of each house were still wrapped in shipping paper. On Nick's left as he entered, there was old beat up Quidditch equipment. On his right, were paint, building blue prints, and other construction materials. Head Mistress preferred not to use magic, and build it exactly the way it was build hundreds of years ago—before the death eaters destroyed it.

Nick walked further into the site, and found a stone to sit on. Soon enough, John approached from the darkness. "Hey." John uttered coldly, sitting next to Nick. Nick gulped and replied.

"Umm, hello." John scoffed and spoke.

"So, how's life in Gryffindung? Are they blithering idiots as we expected?" John asked with a snicker. Nick frowned and replied.

"It's fine, and don't call it that, it is my house after all." John scoffed and replied.

"Yeah, your house alright. That sorting hat is an old piece of trash, you were born to be in Slytherin. I mean your entire family is Slytherin, I am surprised I didn't hear that you burst into flame just walking into the Common Room."

Nick was not liking where this conversation was going. It was as if John called him there to just complain and make fun. Nick cleared his throat, and spoke politely.

"Look, if all this is just to make fun of me I'm leaving. You said you wanted to talk, right?"

John sighed, and nodded. He then spoke.

"Just wanted to check up on you. I heard that you got quite the beating from your Dad, he must be really peeved about this, and I wouldn't blame him."

Nick nodded rolling his eyes replying. "Yeah, my Father is fumed. I'll be surprised if I am accepted to come home for the Holidays. I am sure Mum will talk some sense in to him but—who knows. I might be spending the Holidays here."

"Yeah, and it's all your fault." John snapped. Confused, Nick replied.

"How is it my fault? The sorting hat put me in Gryffindor, I didn't even have a chance to blink."

"You could have asked for it to put you in Slytherin." John added, you could see the blood boil in his face.

"Yeah I could have, but I was too shocked. By the time I joined the table it was too late." Nick replied, folding his arms and pulling them to his chest.

"Well, I am sure your Dad could have arranged something. He is very well known in the Ministry—"John began, before Nick finally snapped.

"I'm happy where I am!" John frowned and replied in anger.

"Fine, be that way"

As John walked away, Nick stopped him.

"THERE WAS A TIME WHERE WE COULD TALK ABOUT ANYTHING! A TIME WHERE WE GOT ALONG!" Nick shouted, he didn't want it to be this way.

"Well times have changed. You're in the enemy's house now, therefore you ARE the enemy. Be warned "mate" I'm going to make your life here a living hell, TRAITER!" With that John vanished into the darkness. Nick frowned and sat back down on the stone. He just lost his long time best friend. Tears began to wilt, and eventually stream down Nicks face. Once John was completely gone, Frank and Daniel emerged from their hiding spots and rushed to Nick's side.

"I'm sorry this has happened mate, and I'm sorry you have to go through all this." Daniel said, hugging him close. Frank nodded and patted Nick with his large hand.

"Yeah, don't listen to that git." Frank added. Even crouching down Frank was very tall. His long black hair and chiselled face made him extremely popular with the girls, he was quite hansom for a thirteen year old. However, that was not on Nick's mind. Frank's large stature might work as an advantage for Nick. Especially for John's comment: I'm going to make your life a living hell. Nick wiped his tears away and spoke.

"He said he's going to make life for me a living hell." Frank frowned and spoke.

"Not while I'm around. Daniel, when we get back to the common room we are going to tell the other Gryffindor's about this situation, including your brother. He should be finishing his duties now as Prefect."

Daniel nodded in agreement. Nick had only met Daniel's brother once. He hadn't talked to him directly, as he was always busy with his Prefect duties. Plus he was the one of the Beaters on the Quidditch Team, which took up more of his time. However, seeing as Quidditch was temporarily not active, he would have time to help Nick. The trio rushed back to the common room, and sat by the fire. Daniel's brother had just finished his duties as Prefect. Talk about your perfect timing.

"Hello Nickolas Bridgeworth, Hamish Rabnott at your service." Hamish said, shaking Nick's hand. Hamish was tall and thin. He had black hair like Daniel, and glasses. He was nerdy looking, but everyone knew he wasn't one to be trifled with. First year, he was always bullied. However, in his second year he punched out a fifth year Slytherin Randy Rootgee for insulting his family name. Now today in his third year, no one ever bothers him.

"Hello Hamish, we've met before—briefly of course." Nick replied, warming himself by the fire.

Hamish smirked nodding, sitting on the sofa sluggishly with a reply.

"Indeed, you're quite the talk of the school Nicky boy. A Bridgeworth sorted into Gryffindor, how scandalous."

Nick laughed and replied. "Not to mention the glares and glowered faces that go along with it."

"Yes, I heard you wanted to speak with me, what is this regarding?" Hamish replied, looking at both his best friend Frank and little brother Daniel. Frank cleared his throat and spoke.

"He had a late night meeting with his ole chum."

"Yeah, and the git went on and on about insulting our house."

Daniel added.

"The worst of it all, he threatened Nick that he would and I quote 'make his life a living Hell.' "

Frank said, looking at his best pal. Hamish sighed and replied.

"Yes, this is a predicament. I've been threatened many times by the Slytherin House, nothing new there. The fact that it was his old best friend makes it even a harder blow to the gut."

Both Frank and Daniel nodded, and so did Nick quietly. Hamish shrugged, and spoke again.

"So how does this involve me?"

"Well, we kind of need another set of eyes. You know, to watch over him." Frank replied.

"Right, but when Quidditch is up and running again—which is soon—who will watch over him then?" Hamish replied, crossing his arms. He had a point there.

"Well, at least temporarily, until we think of something else." Frank said.

"Or someone else." Daniel added. Nick sighed and did what Bridgeworth's do best, interrupt.

"Or, you can just let me handle it myself."

The room grew quiet, and Frank scoffed and spoke first.

"Like hell, we're your friends, and we're going to help you."

"Yeah, deal with it." Daniel added.

Nick laughed and waved nonchalantly replying "All right, yeesh!"

So, the day was a trying day. Nick was still getting glares from other students, and apparently he was the gossip of the day too. To make matters worse, he just lost his best friend—who was now his enemy. There was his Father to consider as well, would he be welcomed home? Or would he be spending the Holidays at Hogwarts? Nick had many worries, but at least he had friends who were there for him. He was happy, and couldn't wait to spend every single waking moment with them.


	4. Neville Longbottom's Prized Student

Chapter 4

Neville Longbottom's Prized Student

It had been a week since Nick was sorted into Gryffindor, and a lot had happened. His Father was furious, beating him to the ground on his first day in. Second, he lost his best friend John. After receiving the threat from John, Nick's friends watched him like a hawk. Hamish would walk him and Daniel to Wizard History and Divination. In the afternoon Frank would walk him and Daniel to the Great Hall for lunch. After that, Murphy and William would walk Daniel and Nick to Herbology. Nick insisted that he didn't need their help.

As usual, Gryffindors are stubborn. There was no sense arguing. However, he had Herbology with John. As long as Professor Longbottom was there, he was just fine. He was rather excited with today's lesson. There was no Ancient Runes today either, so that made Nick even happier. The more Herbology the better he thought.

"All right students gather round, but not too close!" Professor Longbottom said, motioning his students to the large table. The Professor was in full dragon hide gear, as well as protective goggles. It appeared to be a new lesson. Nick absolutely loved Herbology. He like it so much that he could be found in the Library reading books about it just for fun.

"Did everyone read the chapter in their textbooks on Venomous Tentacula?"

Professor Longbottom asked his class, putting his arms behind his back. Most of the students nodded, but the majority of the class did not.

"All right then, can anyone tell me a little bit about them?" The Professor asked again, grabbing one plant. Its leaves whisked around, but so far did not attack the Professor. No one put their hand up. Of course Nick knew the answer, but he didn't want to seem like a teacher's pet. As the Professor grabbed a box that appeared to be moving around, he waited a little longer for a student to answer. He then volunteered Nick. Nick sighed, as the Professor knew that Nick clearly had a knack for Herbology.

"Mr. Bridgeworth, why don't you tell them?"

Nick sighed and replied. "Yes sir. Venomous Tentacula is a green toothsome plant with mobile vines that try to grab living pray. It shoots venom and the bite is proven to be fatal. Hence your dragon hide gear."

"Excellent! 15 points to Gryffindor!"

The others cheered quietly again, and Daniel smiled at Nick whispering "teacher's pet" in his ear, teasing him. Nick shoved him with a smile and replied "Shut up." Professor Longbottom continued the lesson, going on about how one Wizard ingested an entire Venomous Tentacula plant and survived it. He explained how the plants diet consisted of insects and Doxies. Doxies were a "biting fairy" He pulled one out, and fed it to the plant. All the other students made disgusted looks as the plant ate the fairy hole, but Nick watched intently. He thought it to be absolutely brilliant. After class, everyone exited quickly, as they all didn't want to be near that thing. The Slytherin students shoved Nick to the ground, his books and papers scattered about. "Oww…" Nick uttered.

Daniel rushed to his side, but Professor Longbottom got their first.

"It's all right Mr. Rabnott, I'll help Mr. Bridgeworth. Why don't you head over to the Great Hall for dinner?"

"Yes sir but—"Daniel started, before Professor Longbottom replied.

"Don't worry, he and I will head to the Great Hall together."

Daniel nodded and waved to Nick, then left. The Professor then began to help Nick pick up his papers. He noticed Nick had all kinds of books from the library on Herbology. One was on Mandrakes, the other was about Puffapods. Another was on the basics of Leaping Toadstools. He also had drawings of Gilly Weed and Slugs on parchment paper. They were just doodles, but they intrigued Professor Longbottom none the less.

"I see you enjoy my classes Mr. Bridgeworth." Professor Longbottom said, smiling as he put the papers and books in Nick's bag. Nick nodded and replied while putting his textbooks away.

"Yes, I really love Herbology. My Father liked it too, he was the top of his class."

"Indeed, Father like son it would seem. This is all beyond your level. You not only have detailed notes for Year one, you have material from Year five to Year six in here. You are the only student I have that shows any interest in this study." Professor Longbottom said. "Oh what's this?" He asked, reaching for Nick's journal. Nick grabbed it quickly and replied.

"It's just experiments I did before school started. I wanted to brush up on Herbology before attending your class…"

Professor Longbottom's eyes widened, he replied in shock. "E-Experiments?"

Nick nodded and replied, tucking it away.

"Yes, my Father has a small greenhouse in the basement. I sometimes go in there when he's not looking and study the plants. I jot down notes, and even take samples. OH NO! PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT!"

Professor Neville Longbottom was blown away. This kid was a genius in Herbology to him. No one he knew but his girlfriend Hannah Abbott, her friends, and him liked Herbology this much. Except for Professor Sprout of course. She was still at Hogwarts, taking Neville Longbottom under her wing. She let him teach the first and second years, while she taught the others. So in reality, Neville was an assistant Professor. Neville smiled and replied.

"I won't say a word, it's between you and me. Never mind those other students, their just angry because they didn't study."

Nick nodded quietly, and packed away one final text book. He then zipped up his bag and replied.

"They hate me because I was supposed to be in Slytherin, I am the enemy to them now."

Nick sighed, then looked at the Tentacula distracted. Neville turned, then looked at Nick while helping him up.

"Would you like to help me feed them?"

Neville asked, pointing to some more dragon hide armour. Nick smiled from ear to ear replying.

"OH REALLY SIR?!" Nick said in an excited tone. Neville laughed and said "Sure, suit up."

Nick ran over and put on some armour. He then joined in with Neville feeding the plants. Despite being shoved, Nick felt better. He didn't mean to be Professor Longbottom's prized student, it just happened. After helping the Professor, the two walked to the Great Hall together. It was quiet as they walked. Nick sighed and spoke, looking up at the teacher he liked most.

"Umm, sir?" Nick said.

"Yes?" Neville replied, as they turned down a hallway.

"Have you ever been—you know—bullied?"

Neville sighed, he knew this day would come. He knew one student would ask him the dreaded question. He knew one day he would have to relive his awful memories to help a student. One of them was being locked in a closet by Victor Crabbe and Gregory Goyle in Divination, only to be found an hour later. Another of Draco Malfoy dunking his head in one of the toilets in the boy's bathroom. He nodded sadly and replied.

"Yes, more times than I can count. I can obviously see you are being bullied as well."

Nick nodded quietly, and Neville went on.

"Especially that Peasegood fellow. It doesn't take a genius to know he is the leader in all of it. Before you ask how I know, I see him in class glaring at you."

Nick frowned, almost in tears. Neville crouched to his level patting his shoulder.

"I also see how fumed he gets when you answer a question I ask perfectly." Neville added with a smile. Nick flashed a crooked smile with his head down, tears wilting in his eyes. Neville lifted his head and spoke encouraging him.

"Don't you let it get to you alright? No matter what they say, or do for that matter. You are who you are, and you can't change that. You're a special person Nickolas, don't you ever change. When you feel bad about yourself, remember this…We are all different, that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Mr. Peasegood has a knack for trouble, you have a knack for Herbology. End of story."

Nick smiled and hugged Neville, and Neville smiled patting his back reassuringly. After the hug broke, Neville replied.

"Come on, best not miss dinner. I'm starving!"

Nick nodded and the two arrived in the Great Hall. Nick joined his classmates, and Neville joined the other professors. Nick smiled warmly, and sat down proudly.

"What took you so long Mate?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, you were gone forever." Frank added.

Nick smiled again, looking over at Neville. He then turned back to his friends.

"Oh, it's nothing. The Professor just helped me with some notes." Nick replied.

"You sure you're all right? I saw those snakes throw you down." Daniel said. Nick made eye contact with the Professor again, who was tipping his glass of milk in a "cheers" sort of way. He then turned to his friends and said "Yeah, I'm just fine."

&Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took a lot of research for the Herbology part, but it was quite easy, and I found it to be quite interesting. Please enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review!&~Mirokufangirl229


	5. Be Brave

Chapter 5

Be Brave

Almost another week had passed, and Nick was settling into the house of Godric Gryffindor quite nicely. If it weren't for the constant bullying, Nick would actually be having a good time. The Quidditch stands were finally rebuilt, using only but a hint of magic. Hamish returned as one of Gryffindors beaters, and Frank Webb went to the Quidditch tryouts—landing a place as Keeper. While all this was great news, this meant the guarding squad for Nick had lost two important people to watch over him. Just yesterday, Nick was beaten down by John, getting a black eye and skinned knee. Murphy and William were two peas in a pod, and were also not to be messed with, so they were good replacements to carry on in Frank and Hamish's place. They were only first years, and they weren't tall or buff like Frank and Hamish. William was short with black hair and green eyes. Murphy has glasses, also short with dirty blonde hair.

Nevertheless, the other students dare not mess with them for one reason; Peeves the poltergeist. He seemed to like the two. Perhaps it was their knack for trouble. So, Peeves would always warn them—telling them when John was close. Finally, everyone knew that if anyone dare mess with these two they would have to deal with Peeves wrath. This was good protection to have, and Peeves would always amuse Nick calling John "Dumb John." Still, the beatings were getting to Nick. This morning, he was all a mess. First, he couldn't find his tie, and he also barely touched breakfast. Now, he couldn't find his text book for today's class in Divination.

"Oh how I wish I could find my text book." Nick said, as the class settled in. "It's been missing since yesterday." He added.

"I suspect nargles are behind it." Nick turned to the assistant professor in Divination; Luna Lovegood. Nick always found her a bit strange, but very kind none the less. He smiled up at her and answered awkwardly.

"Uhh yes, perhaps." Professor Lovegood smiled and replied.

"Don't worry, as I always say it will turn up in the least place you'll suspect."

Just then, Professor Trelawney entered the classroom, shuffling awkwardly like she always does.

"All right, settle down. Relax, so that your souls can be cleansed. Professor Lovegood, would you be so kind as to hand out the tea cups? We will be doing some readings today." Professor Trelawney said in a powerful voice, pushing up her thick glasses.

Luna nodded and began handing them out to each student. Hogwarts had a new program, which let past students teach under the wing of the other Professors. It was a two year program to teach those who wish to become Professors at Hogwarts. Like Neville, Luna Lovegood could only teach the first and second years. After class, Murphy and William awaited him and Daniel. Seeing Nick's bruises, they made sort of 'Ooo, Ouch.' faces. Nick waved nonchalantly and spoke before they could say anything.

"It's fine you guys, they don't hurt as bad."

"Whatever you say Mate." Murphy said, as they turned down the hallway.

"Yeah, we're just worried about you as all." William added.

"Well stop worrying, I am just fine." Nick replied. Daniel rolled his eyes. It was as if he was saying. "Yeah right." Murphy and William escorted the two to Wizard History. John was smirking and said "Nice shiner, wonder who did it." shoving Nick and moving on to where he was going. Nick frowned, and made a fist, but Daniel unclenched it.

"Cool down Mate, don't waste your anger on that git." Daniel said. Nick sighed, and nodded. After Wizard History, surprisingly Frank awaited them. Daniel scoffed. He couldn't help but be mad at Frank, as he abandoned his duties as "Guard". Frank rolled his eyes and spoke. "Don't start Daniel, I can't help but be on the Quidditch team."

"You could have turned down the offer, I am sure Professor Wood could have found another who had Keeper potential." Daniel commented.

"Will both of you stop? We're fighting amongst one another, when it's John we should be worried about. So far he's punched my lights out three times. I am tempted enough to report it. I just don't know who to report it to." Nick said, frowning.

"That would be the Head of House."

All three turned to Arie Lynch, who had just come out behind them.

"Who is head of our house?" Nick asked. Arie Lynch smiled and said.

"Go to his chambers and find out."

Later….

Nick found the chambers of Gryffindors Head of House. The door had the Gryffindor Crest, and the number was 607. Nick looked at the instructions by Arie on parchment paper, it was the same number. He knocked, and the door swung open. He could honestly never been happier. It was Neville Longbottom, his favourite Professor.

"Sir!" Nick shouted, as that all he could utter. Neville smiled at first, happy to see his prized student. He then frowned after seeing the bruises.

"Well, ello Nick. Good to see you. I dare say, did Mr. Peasegood manage to get a hold of you?"

Nick frowned and replied. "Yes sir, just yesterday, right after Ancient Ruins." Neville rolled his eyes and replied.

"Yes, it is a vulnerable place, full of hallways. Perfect for out of nowhere beatings. I assume you have come to speak with me about this?"

Nick simply nodded. Neville sighed and let him in, closing the door. It was a small room. A pile of books lay in the corner: all on Herbology. In the closet were sweaters and other items of clothing, following an old suitcase as well. The bed was made up nicely. However, one item stood out; a woman sized t shirt. Nick looked up at his Professor, who seemed to be blushing while hiding the t shirt from his sight. Whoever the woman was, she seemed to be—or was—in HufflePuff. The t shirt had a badger on it, with Hufflepuff colours. Neville wasn't supposed to have anyone in his quarters, as it was a part of his training. However, he and Hannah couldn't help themselves. They were very much in love, and she would visit him regularly. After a good snogging she would return to her own quarters. Today earlier this afternoon they got a bit carried away, hence the t shirt. Hannah was also in the professor program, learning under Professors Sprout's wing as well. Neville sighed, and finally spoke.

"Normally Nick, I as a professor would advise you on how to avoid bullying, and give you great tips on how to prevent it. However, as I am experienced with it, my advice is to simply be brave."

Curious, Nick replied.

"Brave sir?"

Neville nodded and replied. "There is nothing I can do. The only thing I can do is report it, and this information would be sent to Mr. Peasegood's parents. I have learned in the past that reporting it only makes it worse. The only time bullying is ever noticed is when he becomes extreme. Has he—cursed you yet?"

Nick shook his head in fear, gulping. Neville smiled at him reassuringly and spoke.

"All right, that's good to know. As far as the bullying goes, as I said, be brave. I know you can handle yourself well Nick. I am very sorry you have come all this way for not so good news."

"It's all right sir, I expected it as much." Nick replied, opening the door. "After all, I deserve them anyway." He added, closing the door behind him. Neville sighed, as he wished there was more he could do for the boy.

Later, after Herbology…Nick walked back with Murphy, William, and Daniel.

"Man, Herbology is so boring." Daniel commented, putting his arms behind his head.

"Careful with your words, best not be saying that around Nick here." William said, nudging Nick in a friendly way. Nick laughed and replied.

"After all, I'm the one whose been getting us all the points in this class. You lazy gits don't read the chapters the professor assigns you to."

All his friends started laughing while chanting 'Teachers pet, teacher's pet, teachers pet.' Nick blushed and replied. "Ah shut up!" All his friend laughed again, crowding around him. Peeves and Fred Weasley swished over to the group. Celebration was over.

"Dumb John is coming this way!" Peeves screamed.

"Yeah, you lot best watch out!" Fred added. From then on the two cackled and vanished into the walls. They were right, John and two shady looking boys came over. These boys were no match for Murphy and William, both fat and tall. Murphy and William got ready to stand up to them, slightly raising their fists. However, Hamish stepped in front out of nowhere. Judging by his Prefect attire, he had just got on duty. Smirking and John, he spoke.

"Ello Peasegood, out for an evening stroll before dinner?" John and the others nodded quietly, quaking in their boots. Hamish smirked and spoke again. "How good, I always like a little exercise myself." With that the boys simply nodded again and kept walking. Frank had just came over from his classes. Seeing them all smirking he asked "What did I miss?" Hamish rolled his eyes and said "I'll tell you later, let's get to the Great Hall."

After Dinner….

It was a quiet evening, and with Hamish (Along with Frank) walking Nick and Daniel to the common room, it was a safe evening as well. Once returning to the Gryffindor Common room citing the password _'Pig Snout'_ , the group walked in. Roaring fire, Red curtains, and portrait of young Professor McGonagall nodding and greeting them. Nick had never been so happy to see it to be honest. He was loving his house more each day. His new friend Arie Lynch came over and found something very important: His Divination text book.

"Here, I heard you were missing your text book. So I went looking and found it under one of the sofas." Arie said, blushing slightly. Clueless to her red face, Nick smiled and took it.

"Wow, thanks! I have been looking since yesterday."

Arie nodded and scurried off to the girls dorms. Frank and the others laughed. Nick frowned and replied.

"What's so funny? She was so nice to go looking for it, when she knew it wasn't necessary."

"Oh Nick, you're so clueless." Frank said.

"Don't worry, he'll find out soon enough." Daniel said with a laugh.

"Will you lot please tell me what is going on?!"

They all laughed and said at the same time "NO WAY!" and went to bed. Poor Nick grumbled and went to bed too. Tomorrow, would be another day of classes. Hopefully, he wouldn't receive any beatings either.

&Hope you all enjoyed! I fixed some errors I made in Chapter 3 : Frank is a third year, and for some reason I put him in First year Herbology XD So I changed it up, adding Williams name instead, as he is a first year. Frank then asks "Is that why you snapped at William today?" So if you lot would re read the chapter, there is proof that I changed it. If you see any more errors, do not hesitate to leave a review to tell me. I will gladly go back and change it.&~Mirokufangirl229


	6. Pumpkins, Candies, and Beatings Oh My!

Chapter 6  
Pumpkins, Candies, and Beatings Oh My!

It was October now, and Halloween was approaching. So far, thanks to Frank and Hamish's close watch, Nick had only two beatings. It was also good to know that Peeves was on his side. If John even went close to Nick, Peeves would scare him out of his wits. Or, he would throw random objects at him. For once, Nick felt safe enough to be excited about Halloween without worrying rather or not John and the others pulling a Halloween prank. After finishing Transfiguration, Nick and Daniel headed to Wizarding History. Nick sighed, as he was still worried about his parents. Once Halloween was over, Christmas was going to be coming soon after. The big question that had been etched in his mind since the end of September was if he was welcomed home for Christmas, or shunned by his parents. His father had influence and control over his Mother, so if she could not convince him, he'd be stuck at Hogwarts. Daniel nudged Nick and spoke.

"You all right Mate? You been spaced out a lot these days, beginning to worry about ya."

Nick nodded and replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been thinking a lot about some things. Nothing for you to worry about."  
"If you say so."

Daniel replied, one eye brow up, making a confused yet understanding face. Once they arrived in Wizarding History, Nick plopped down in his seat and began to make notes as old Binns, their ghost teacher, woke up and started the lesson.

Later…. After Herbology…..

Nick and Daniel went through the usual maze hallways to get to Ancient Ruins. Once they got there they saw a few students in their class heading back. The boys proceeded to find a note on the door reading. 'No Ancient Ruins Today.'  
"Oh perfect! We finally got here without getting lost and the class is once again cancelled!"

Nick shouted, clearly overreacting. He slid to the ground grumbling in anger. Daniel sighed, as he slid next to him.

"What's eating you now mate?" Daniel asked, nudging him. Nick sighed and replied while fidgeting with his fingers.  
"I'm just worried about home as all."  
"Home?" Daniel asked.  
"I was just wondering if…I would be accepted back home for Christmas…or…accepted back home at all." Nick replied, fearing the worst. It grew quiet, more so than it already was. Daniel sighed and finally broke the ice again.  
"You know, you're always welcome to celebrate Christmas with my family and I. If you ever need a place to stay, I have an extra bed in my room."

Nick beamed and replied. "Really? You mean it?"

"Sure." Daniel replied, getting to his feet. "The more the merrier."

Daniel added, helping Nick to his feet. As the two made their way through the hallways, Peeves came out from one of the walls chanting "Dumb John is coming! Dumb John is coming!" The boys ran down a hallway without thinking and found a broom cupboard to hide in. Their hearts pounded, as loud footsteps came very close. Since it was so small in their hiding space, their foreheads were pressed against one another, sharing sweat. Daniel was no match for John and his gang, he would also get clobbered. He couldn't protect Nick on his own, and he knew that.

"Damn the air is so close in here." Daniel whispered.

"Yeah, but we have to wait until their gone." Nick whispered back.

Meanwhile outside…

"I could have sworn I just saw them" John said with anger.

"Maybe they gave you the slip, or found one of the professors." Able said. Able was also a first year, and X friend of Nick. He was tall and had pimples and boils on his face. The third of the group was Jack Crow. He was John's age, and he was quite the cute one. Orange hair and green eyes. He was just as cunning as John was.

"No…." Jack uttered, looking around. "He's hiding somewhere, I just know it." He added.

"Will we look for them then? If he's hiding we can always catch him before he goes to the Gryffindung Tower." John replied, patting Jacks shoulder. Jack nodded and replied.

"Yeah you're right. Let's get to the Great Hall, I'm starved!"

John and Able nodded and cackled. The gang of trouble then vanished down the hallways. Moments later, both Nick and Daniel exited the broom cupboard. Well, more like fell from being cramped inside.

Ahh!

Ughh!

 _Thud._

Both Nick and Daniel fell on their asses to the ground, books and all.

"Uhh, my legs are asleep." Daniel commented, trying to get to his feet, picking up his books and shoving them back into his bag. Nick nodded cracking his back and replied, also shoving his books into his bag as well.

"Yeah, but we're safe. For now of course. Come on, best not miss supper."

Daniel nodded, and the two made it to the Great Hall, where the gang awaited them by the entrance. Looks like they hadn't quite escaped at all. Able and Jack grabbed Daniel, dragging him down another hallway. John grabbed Nick, dragging him down a different hallway too. 'Shit.' Daniel thought. 'Their trying to separate us!' He thought again. Before Daniel could think any more, Jack and Able beat the snot out of him. Jack punched Daniel in the stomach, and Able punched him in the nose. Daniel was helpless. He also knew once Hamish found out, there would be hell to pay.

Meanwhile…

Ughh!

John was beating the living daylights out of Nick. After punching him senselessly, he now kicked poor Nick while he was down. One blow, two blows, three blows to the stomach. Nick was in so much pain from the repeated blows to his stomach he threw up. John laughed, while pointing at Nick.  
"You're pathetic."He said scoffing.

Nick frowned and didn't let it get to him, he simply did what Professor Longbottom told him. 'Be Brave Nick.' Nick did just that, he didn't show weakness like John wanted him to. Instead, he glared at John, spitting up the rest of his vomit. John frowned and put his foot on Nicks stomach, speaking coldly.

"What's the matter mate? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just too terrified to even utter words?"

Nick rolled his eyes and turned his head, still saying nothing. He had to admit though, when it came to scrapping John was always better than him. In fact, growing up as kids, anyone who beat on Nick would get their asses kicked by John. John grabbed Nick by the scruff of his jacket and yelled in Nick's face.  
"HEY! SAY SOMETHING! YOU JUST GOING TO LIE HERE AND TAKE MY BEATINGS?!"

Nick still said nothing, turning his head. John frowned and pulled back his arm, ready to jam his fist in Nicks face.

"Fine, that's just fine. You'll be just my personal punching bag." With that, John hit him. SO hard it sent Nicks head back. 'Shit that hurt.' Nick thought. As John went for it again, Headmistress and Hamish intervened.

"STAIN THIS MADNESS!"

Headmistress yelled. John looked up, shocked that anyone found out.

"Oh, Headmistress…." John said, as that was all he could utter. Head Mistress McGonagall grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away.

"You'll be joining the others in detention with your Head of House! I am sure Professor Malfoy will have a few things to say about this!"

"No!" John pleaded. "Not Professor Malfoy! I'm done for!" He pleaded again.

"Hamish, please take Nick to the hospital wing at once." Headmistress McGonagall said, as she whisked John away. Hamish nodded and carried Nick to the Hospital Wing right away. Feeling safe, Nick passed out.

Hospital Wing….the next day…

Nick woke up in a daze… His vision was blurry, and he had the headache the size of Liverpool. He heard voices. It took him a moment to realize it was the voices of his friends.

"He's waking up." Murphy whispered.

"He looks awful, John must have really wailed on em." William added.

Nick chuckled and replied. "Yeah, he called me his punching bag."

All his friends laughed and spoke one by one. "Boy are you lucky. If the Headmistress and Hamish didn't come sooner you would have a concussion by now." Frank said, patting his shoulder gently. Nick winced a bit, but adjusted to gentle touch. After all, the last time his body was touched it was

beaten to a pulp. "Oh, sorry." Frank added, retracting his hand. Nick chuckled in pain and spoke again.  
"It's all right, I'm fine. Wait! Where's Daniel?!"

Frank, Murphy, and William frowned. They pointed to the unconscious Daniel on the other side of the room.

"He's still out mate." William said.

"Yeah, he's was beaten the worst." Murphy added.

"Hamish is very pissed off, don't want to cross his path when he's angry." Frank said, shivering. He has seen Hamish angry, it wasn't a pretty sight to see.

"How bad is he?" Nick asked, as he didn't want to know the answer. However, he asked anyhow. He was concerned for his best pal.

"Madam Pomfrey said his ribs are cracked. She said he will be fine, as long as he gets some rest." Frank said, still frowning. Just then, Hamish came

into the Hospital Wing. He knelt to Nicks side and spoke. "Nick, you all right Mate?"

Nick nodded and replied. "Yeah I'm fine, go be with Daniel."

Hamish nodded with a grin and sat by his brothers side. Soon enough, Daniel woke up too.

"Ahh…. My gut hurts…" Daniel said in pain.

"I know little brother, it will go away soon." Hamish said, as Madam Pomfrey told him his wounds would heal in a couple of days, thanks to her medical treatment. Unfortunately they would miss the Halloween Feast on Friday night. 'Just as well.' Nick thought, as he was no longer in the mood to celebrate. He rather spend it doing homework in the Hospital Wing with Daniel.

Friday Night….Halloween Night…

Daniel and Nick were still in the Hospital Wing… After being served their dinner, which was boring carrot stew, they began to study.

"Okay, here we go. Ehwaz means….?" Nick began, Daniel yawned and replied.

"I don't know…." Nick rolled his eyes and replied, closing his Rune Dictionary.

"Come on, we have to at least get some studying done."

"Yeah but why start with Ancient Runes? Besides, that class is always cancelled anyway."

Daniel was right, but they should at least keep their minds fresh.

"Look, I know this subject is boring, but we have to know the stuff to pass the exam. So far the class has only been cancelled twice." Nick said, sitting

back in the bed. Daniel sighed nodding with a reply.

"I know, I just really hate it. Why don't we study charms instead?"

"All right." Nick said, at least Daniel was actually willing to study. Sometimes, Daniel was a bit lazy and he procrastinated a lot.

"Okay then, let's study the fire making spell." Nick said, pulling out his wand. Daniel smiled and pulled his out replying "Okay then." Nick's wand was 12 1/2 inches, made from sycamore wood, and a dragon heartstring core. Daniel's wand was 10 inches, made from alder wood, with a unicorn hair core.

The two pals waved their wands, trying to recite the fire making spell. Nick got it right first, citing "Incendio!" perfectly. However he accidentally caught the bed sheets on fire due to not swishing properly.  
"Oh no!" Nick said, patting down the fire with his pillow, finally putting it out. Daniel burst out laughing while saying "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SWISH AND FLICK! AHAHA" Nick pouted, turning red.

"Shut up!" he shouted, only to cause Daniel to laugh even harder.

"Well we're glad to know you lot are doing all right."

Both Daniel and Nick turned to the doorway. It was Frank! Hamish too! Even Murphy and William! They all came over dumping huge piles of sweets from bags. Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Berties Botts, liquorish wands, and every other candy known to the Wizard World!

"Woah! What's all this?" Daniel belted, happily reaching for one of the Pumpkin Pasties. Hamish smirked and slumped onto the edge of Daniel's bed, replying.

"Well we figure since you missed Halloween in the Great Hall, we'd bring it to you."

"Wow guys, this is great!" Nick said, reaching for a Chocolate Frog. He opened it, and the chocolate frog escaped. All Nick really wanted was the collector card that came with it. Nick looked down to see what he got. A pale man with glasses, and green eyes. Nick then saw the name and beamed.

"You guys! I got Harry Potter!" All of Nicks friends rushed over to see if it was true.

"Oh blimey, that's a rare one indeed. I been trying to get it forever." William commented.

"Yeah, I heard last year someone in Hufflepuff got em, that's a rare one all right."

So, Nick and his friends partied all night. Well, at least until Madam Pomfrey kicked them out. Thanks to Nicks amazing friends, Halloween wasn't so bad after all. Gryffindor was growing on him. He was becoming a lion, instead of a snake.

&Sorry it took so long for an update folks! Been busy! I have took the liberty of editing Chapters 1&2\. Re read it when you can! Don't forget to leave a review!&~Mirokufangirl229


	7. The Best Christmas Ever!

Chapter 7

The Best Christmas Ever!

October had flown by fast, and it was now in the middle of December. Professor Flitwick was decorating the Great Hall with trimmings, and ole Hagrid brought in the Christmas Tree. It was that time of year, and also a time Nick was even more worried. Not even John's cackles would bother him when he was spaced out. He sent a letter to his parents three weeks ago, asking about rather or not he could come home for the holidays. This morning at breakfast he would get his answer. His owl swooped in with the rest of the birds, dropping a letter right in his lap. Frank looked over, nudging Nick.

"You gonna open it or stare at it all day?" Frank asked, smirking slightly. Nick sighed, nodding and finally opening it.

 _Dear Son,_  
 _Your Mother and I have decided to take a vacation to Hawaii. It has been long over do since we had alone time. I have taken a week off work, and so has your Mother. We hope this hasn't inconvenienced you in any way. Your brothers and sisters have also received a letter similar to this. I will owl you again when your Mother and I return._  
 _P.S_  
 _I don't hate you son, if Gryffindor is to be your house, it is your house. I am still very disappointed but… you can still come home… As usual your Mother was right, I cannot disown you. I am heartless, but not that heartless. I am very sorry for striking you as well. It was not the best way to deal with things, and I overreacted, taking my anger out on you. Your Christmas present is inside this letter._

 _Love, your Father…_

Nick smiled warmly, wiping his tears away. He then pulled out his Christmas present.

 **Two Tickets to Gorge's Herbology Emporium!**  
 **Here you will see many plants on display that are all over the world. The latest books and studies on Mandrakes, Puffapods, and more!**

"Wow what a great Christmas present!" Nick beamed. Frank rolled his eyes, stuffing his face with sausage.

"Nerd." He uttered as he chewed. Nick shoved him and decided to give the other ticket to his favourite Professor. Professor Longbottom had done so much for him, and when times were dark he would think of what his Professor would say. 'Be Brave.' He looked up to Neville, and he knew that the Professor loved Herbology as much as he did. He ran over to the faculty's table and handed the ticket to Neville, who was sipping his coffee. Curious, he looked and spoke.

"What's this?"

"Uhh, it's a Christmas gift." Nick said, brushing the back of his head.

"For me? I don't understand." Neville said, as he was scarlet red from embarrassment. His girlfriend Hannah giggled at his expression. Headmistress couldn't help but also giggle herself.

"Well you've been so helpful to me, and I thought since you like Herbology too…you would want to go yourself. Uhh! You don't have to go with me! I just thought you'd want the other ticket…" Nick replied, turning a remarkable shade of magenta. Neville smiled and looked to Headmistress.

"Is receiving a Christmas present from a student okay Headmistress?"

Headmistress McGonagall nodded humbly and sipped her pumpkin juice. Neville smiled and turned back to Nick.

"Thank you Nickolas… This is a very nice gift. Happy Christmas, and see you at the emporium."

Nick nodded and uttered "Yes sir!" then ran back to the Gryffindor table. Neville smiled and tucked the ticket away.

"Is it true he's the only Bridgeworth to be sorted into Gryffindor?" Hannah asked, putting her hand on Neville's knee. Neville nodded and replied.

"Yeah, and his siblings hate him for it. Even his own friends. It's tragic, but it's good to know his parents love him anyway."

Hannah smiled and spoke again looking at Nick. "A Slytherin born, sorted into Gryffindor. He reminds me of Sirius Black." Neville nodded and replied.

"Indeed."

After breakfast, the gang went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Seeing as Christmas was soon, all the students get a break from classes. Never the less, Nick took this time to study. The date on his ticket to the Herbology emporium wasn't until January first, so he had plenty of time to study. Nick sat by the roaring fire, studying chapter five in ' The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk' Murphy rolled his eyes and sat down next to Nick.

"Oh come on mate, you're not studying now are you? It's Christmas vacation!"

"I may be in Gryffindor, but I am still a Bridgeworth. Our family is known for outstanding grades in Hogwarts. I am not going to tarnish my family name." Nick replied, circling certain things in the chapter that Flitwick said would be on the exam. Murphy rolled his eyes once more replying

"Whatever" before falling asleep on the couch. On her way to the library, Arie Lynch came down from the girls dormitory. She turned scarlet when she seen Nick, as she entered the common room.

"Ello Nickolas." Arie uttered. Nick looked up and smiled.

"Just call me Nick." He requested, circling more information.

"O-Okay… Umm….I-I'm going to study too, in the library. Why don't we study together?" Arie asked boldly. Nick smiled warmly, closing his book and shoving it into his bag. "Sure…" He began, getting up from the chair. "I would love that."He added.

So he and Arie went to the library to study. It was a boring afternoon, but Nick finally finished studying the material for the charms exam. Once he and Arie returned to the common room, it was packed with a huge crowd. Frank was directing them.

"All right you lions! It's Christmas of course, and Hamish and I have decided to make a secret mate program. We have a hat here full of names, and the one you pick will be your secret mate to give gifts to for the rest of the year!"

"That includes outside Hogwarts!" Hamish added, holding up the hat. "Who wants to pick first?" Hamish asked. So far the room was quiet, but Nick decided to volunteer. "I'll go." Nick said, putting his hand into the hat.

"Good man." Hamish said, waiting for Nick to pull out his parchment with his secret mates name. Once he had it Hamish told him not to tell anyone. That was the point of the secret mate program. As everyone else began to pick, Nick went into a corner and peered at the paper.

Daniel Rabnott

'Yes! Perfect!' Nick thought, sighing in relief. He knew exactly what to get for his best pal in the world. He tucked the bit of parchment into his bag and went upstairs to his bed to study some more.

 **Two Days Later…. Christmas Eve…**

Daniel and Nick spent Christmas eve in the Common Room, eating candy and chatting it up. Murphy and William passed out from too much sweets, and Hamish went to do his late night duties as Head Boy. Frank most likely took his new girlfriend Ellie Millicent somewhere in the castle to snog her. Ellie was on Gryffindor's Quidditch Team. She was one of the fastest chasers Professor Wood had ever seen.

"Well, Happy Christmas Nick. Here's to friendship!" Daniel said, raising his butter beer that he managed to sneak from the castle's kitchen…with the help of his Hufflepuff pal Steve Digory. He was Cedric Digory's cousin. (God rest Cedric Digory's Soul) Nick nodded raising his also. "Yes, to friendship!"

Nick said, smiling. He was happier than he had been in awhile. Gryffindor was truly his house now, and he was proud of it. After finishing their butter beers, the two went upstairs to bed.

 **Christmas Morning..**

Nick and Daniel woke up to the birds chirping outside their window. "Damn Buzzards, was hoping to at least sleep in." Daniel growled, as he cracked his back sitting up. Nick yawned and slinked out of bed, putting on his robe. They were both half asleep. The date on the calendar woke them up. (Well, it woke up Nick anyway.)

"It's Christmas!"

Nick proclaimed, running down the stairs, with Daniel trudging behind him. The tree in the common room was packed full of gifts. Nick ran to the tree, and Daniel still trudged behind. He wasn't exactly a morning person. Soon Frank and the others woke up, joining Nick and Daniel by the tree. They all started handing out presents. First, Frank opened his from his Mom; another pair of socks. 'Great' Frank thought, rolling his eyes. Daniel opened one from Nick, it was the latest issue of the new Magazine Weekly Sorcerer. Murphy got a broomstick from his Dad, and William got homemade brownies from his Mom. Nick got a few presents too, mostly candy and chocolate. However, his gift from Daniel proved to be the best. It was a green t shirt, with the Devils Snare Poem on it.

 **Devils Snare, Devils Snare, it's deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun.**

"Oh wow this is great!" Nick said, clearly the happiest nerd ever. Daniel laughed and replied skimming through his new magazine.

"You can wear it when you go to the Herbology thingy."

"It's called Gorge's Herbology Emporium!" Nick scowled. Daniel simply laughed, and the others followed. Nick didn't care, he loved Herbology. He couldn't wait until the day came to go to the emporium. It was the best gift his parents ever got him. He only hoped it wasn't a gift out of pity from his Father, who was still upset that he was in Gryffindor. Perhaps it was a guilt present for hitting him. Even though his Father said he would not banish him, he had a feeling his Fathers ranting about him not being in Slytherin wasn't over.

&Hope you liked this one! I got the Weekly Sorcerer idea from the anime Fairy Tail. So it's not my own idea, so giving credit! However the Harry Potter place " Gorge's Herbology Emporium!" is my own making. I hope you've liked Neville Longbottom as one of the main characters! Don't forget to leave a review!&~Mirokufangirl229


	8. Herbology and Family Drama!

Chapter 8  
Herbology and Family Drama!

January First, the day of Nicks visit to Gorge's Herbology Emporium. Nick decided to go home for New Years, for the "Traditional" Bridgeworth New Years Dinner. Coming home seemed all right. The manor was just as it was, and his room was just the same. However, tension between him and his siblings had risen. None spoke to him, when they did it was just small talk. Nick knew it would come to this, but at least he had friends at Hogwarts. Daniel said if things at home were bad he could live with him. After unpacking what he brought from his dorm, Nick took the trolly to Gorge's Herbology Emporium. He used his wand to get through the barrier, and walked down the dirt path until he came to the sign: **Gorge's Herbology Emporium.**  
Ironically the building was a giant green house. He followed the crowd inside. After showing the door man his ticket, Nick explored the place. Mandrake seedlings were being pulled out and re potted in a glass room by caretakers wearing ear muffs, Puffapods were being packed in soil and given to wizards who had bought them. A food stand was in the middle of the room, selling pumpkin pasties and butter beer. It was too expensive for Nick, and even if he had enough spending money, he would save room for the annual Bridgeworth feast. His Father only gave him 100 Galleons as an allowance. Nick was saving up for Hogsmede fun in his third year. He was also saving up for his own apartment. Nick was more of a saver, than a spender. As he looked around, he saw a tour guide had just started his tour of showing _'Plants of the World'_ Nick followed the tour through a dark hallway.

"Here you can see on display a magical plant native to the Mediterranean Sea, Gilly Weed. When it is eaten by a witch or wizard, one grows gills and webbing between the fingers and toes, allowing them to process oxygen from water and navigate underwater more easily. It was used in the Triwizard Tournament by a famous wizard we all know named to be Harry Potter. This way please for the next display, and keep up!"  
Nick followed suit. He didn't know too much about Harry Potter. He only knew that he saved the Wizard World. As they came to the next display, Neville had caught up with the tour. He tapped Nick on the shoulder.

"Ello Nickolas." Neville said with a smile. Nick looked up and beamed. "Oh Professor, you made it."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he replied , looking down smiling at Nick's t shirt. "By the looks of things neither would you!" He added. Nick laughed as they walked down another hallway. The tour guide passed a few rooms that read _"Off Limits"_ and _"Closed"_ , then stopped and turned down a dimly lit room with a large garden-pointing to odd looking cabbages growing. The tour guide cleared his throat and spoke.

"These are Chinese Chomping Cabbages. As the name suggest it has the ability to chomp on foods, such as carrots, cucumber, and even potatoes. However, they have a nasty bite, so wear Dragon Hide Gloves when handling them. This way to the final part of our tour."  
The tour guide led the group down a flight of stairs. It was almost dungeon like. As the group gathered, the tour guide spoke pointing through yet another room with glass.

"This is the well known plant called the Venomous Tentacula. It is a giant eyeless headed plant with fangs, though the shape of its mouth tends to vary, along with many leaves surrounding it. Its bite is proven to be fatal, and rumours over the years have been said it is native to the Amazon… However, no one is certain this is true. This concludes our tour, please exit this way and enjoy the rest of your day."  
The tour guide bowed and went through a door that read _"Employee's Only."_ Neville and Nick looked at one another, and shrugged. They then went about the rest of the day at Gorge's Emporium.

At the end of the day, the professor and student each took a plant home. Neville had a potted Snargaluff, which growled inside its pot. Nick took home a potted Fanged Geranium. It was quiet, then Nick finally spoke.  
"Uhh Professor…"

"Yes?" Neville replied, as they approached his car. Most Wizards do not have cars, but Neville needed one as he hated the trolly.

"I was wondering…would you like to come to dinner with my family? There will be lots of food and cakes… And I am sure my family wants to meet one of Hogwarts new teachers."  
Neville thought about it for a moment. He then nodded and spoke opening his car doors with his wand.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great!" Nick replied, as they got into the car and drove away…

 **An hour later…**

Nick and Neville arrived at Bridgeworth Manor. It was a tall building, with brick and stone, the overall design was 16th Century period. It had been in the family for ages. They came to the gates which were silver and spelled _"Bridgeworth Manor"_ with the bars. The gates creaked open and Neville parked on the side of the house. A butler named Ralph came out to the grounds, bowing to Nick.  
"Master Nickolas, the new year dinner is almost ready… I see you have a guest?"

"Yes Ralph, this is Neville Longbottom. He's my Professor at Hogwarts, he teaches Herbology." Nick replied, beaming up at Neville.

"Oh, welcome young Master Neville. Please follow me inside to join the family in the drawing room." Ralph replied, leading the two into the manor. Neville had never been so nervous in his life. He gulped as the drawing room approached. Gena and Doug were sitting on the sofa in the corner, sipping brandy and munching on crackers. Nicks siblings Rena, Christopher, and Mason were on the floor playing with the family cat. It was a tense silence. Nick cleared his throat and spoke.

"Uhh Father, this is Neville Longbottom. He's the Assistant Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts."

Doug got to his feet and shook Neville's hand.

"Greetings Mr. Longbottom, I am Douglas Bridgeworth, Nickolas' Father. These are his brothers and sisters. That beautiful woman over there is my wife."  
Gena smiled and came over as well. "I don't know about that one." She said with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet both of you." Neville said, bowing out of respect. He didn't feel right, it was almost being like in Malfoy Manor. After sitting in the drawing room for an hour and a half, the family proceeded to the dining room. Douglas led them down the hallway connected to the dining room from the drawing room. The hallway also connected to the kitchens, which the staff used only. It was a short cut of sorts, instead of going all the way around. To Neville, it seemed like hours before finally making it to the archway, which had snakes slithering upwards on it. The portraits along the walls were all members of the Bridgeworth family. Some chatted amongst themselves, while others snored slightly against their frames. Once everyone was seated, dinner was served. Neville coughed awkwardly and placed his napkin cloth over his lap.

"So, you're part of the assistant professor program?" Douglas asked, as he cut his steak.

"Yes, it's a two year program where I train to become a professor under the wing of the Professor of the chosen subject. If I am deemed worthy the job is mine. " Neville replied, sipping his wine. "Once the actual Professor decides to step down of course." Neville added.

"Ah yes, and you teach Herbology correct?" Douglas asked again.

"Indeed, Professor Sprout is a great teacher." Neville replied again. Nick sensed the room getting very tense, and his siblings glared at Nick all through the meal. Except Rena, she was more of a kind soul like her Mother. She just ate her meal in peace. Still, Nick had a bad feeling his Father was going to make a scene.

"Oh yes, how is the old broad? I was top student in her class back in my day in Hogwarts." Douglas boasted. Neville nodded and sipped his wine again.  
"Yes, I seen your Herbology trophy's in the trophy room." Neville agreed, with a fake smile.

"So tell me Professor, do you know that you are dining with a death eater?" Christopher asked with a snide grin. Douglas coughed on his steak, and Gena almost fell off her chair. Nick was not liking where this was going.

"Son! That is not appropriate dinner conversation!" Douglas said in a heated manner. Nick couldn't believe it, instead of his Father it was his brother. Another surprise, his Father was telling Christopher off. Although, a guest was present. He wondered if his Father would act differently if the Professor wasn't there. Neville chuckled and wiped his mouth. He then spoke calmly. In a lot of ways, Neville was like Dumbledore.

"It's quite all right Mr. Bridgeworth, I am aware of what your Father is Christopher. You do nothing but boast so loud in the hallways everyone can hear. It does not bother me in the slightest, I believe everyone deserves second chances, and thanks to my friend Harry Potter, we don't have to worry any longer. The past is in the past."

Shocked, but utterly appreciative, Douglas replied. "Thank you Mr. Longbottom, you are very kind. Forgive my son, he's a bit arrogant. Reminds me of myself when I was young." He then turned to Christopher and scowled calmly " Christopher! I want to you to keep your mouth shut for the rest of this dinner!"

Christopher frowned, crossing his arms. "Yes Father." He said begrudgingly.

"So how has school been Son?" Gena asked Nick, derailing the conversation.

"Oh, really great so far. I made a lot of friends." Nick replied, thankful to his Mother for changing the subject. However, he wasn't thankful for long. Soon enough, the conversation was heated again.

"And you lost some as well." Mason added. Nick had a feeling his brothers would say something eventually. To his surprise however, Rena said nothing. She usually always had something to say.

"Now now Mason-" Gena began, before Douglas interrupted.

"Lost son? Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, John and I aren't friends anymore…" Nick said, forwning again. The train of conversation was no longer smooth, it was now falling off the tracks. The fact that his favourite teacher was here was even more embarrassing.

"I see…" Douglas said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, and now John wails on him everyday" Christopher said with a laugh.

"What did I say about keeping your mouth shut?!" Douglas said, he was shouting now.

"No Father, I've had it. I can't stand being at this table with this blood traitor!" Christopher said, also shouting. Neville shifted awkwardly in his seat. This was not good.

"I can't help it! The sorting hat chose me to be put in Gryffindor! The more I am there the more a realize that maybe Slytherin wasn't for me!" Nick said, joining the argument.

"Well now I can see why! A pile of dung for Gryffindung!" Christopher shouted.

"You take that back!" Nick demanded, rising to his feet.

"I will not! You poor excuse for a brother! You f***ing brat!" Christopher said coolly and loudly. Not to mention he also just dropped the F bomb right at the dinner table.

"Language!" Gena uttered.

The room was full of rage, and finally Douglas shouted "SILENCE!" There, everyone settled.

"Listen all of you…. It's is New Years for Merlins sake! We are here to celebrate, and not argue about Nickolas being sorted into Gryffindor. It is his house, and we are to not insult him or the sorting hats decision. Even though that decision was stupid." Douglas said, with a regretful face. Nick frowned, he knew his Father still hated him being in Gryffindor. He knew he would never accept it.

"Now, let us finish the feast, and stop acting like fools."

With that Douglas sat down. Once the meal was finished, Neville headed for the door. Nick followed with his trunk. Douglas and the rest of the family said nothing as Nick headed for the door.

"Sir, will you drop me off at the Hogwarts Station?" Nick asked sadly, tucking his cage that contained Harold his owl under his arm.

"Nickolas, your family…" Neville began.

"No, I do not feel welcome." Nick interrupted. Neville sighed, and nodded. So the two drove away, and headed for the train station…

"I am so sorry Professor." Nick said, clenching his fists.

"It's all right Nickolas, what's a family get together without a bit of family drama? I suppose this means you will be spending the rest of the Holidays at Hogwarts?" Neville asked, turning down a road which lead to the station. Nick simply nodded. As Neville pulled up to the station, he spoke again.

"You know Nickolas…I understand how it feels to be subjugated. I was bullied in Hogwarts as well. A few death eaters used the Cruciatus curse on my parents until they went insane. They reside in Saint Mungo's now, and I was teased for that very reason." Nick nodded, as he heard the rumours.  
"What I'm trying to say, is that you'll always have a home at Hogwarts. If your parents ever become abusive, you must report it to the Headmistress." Neville added. Nick simply nodded and removed his trunk and owl. He then went through the barrier to get to Hogwarts.

5 PM Diagon Alley….Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour…..

Nick was depressed. He decided to take the 6:00 PM train back and hang around Diagon Alley for awhile. That was the worst New years he had ever experienced. He drowned his sorrows in Butter Beer Swirl Ice Cream. He didn't care it was in the middle of winter. He sighed, taking a bite. As the door opened with a jingle of the bell, Arie Lynch entered. She was about to order her usual Hot Chocolate-which was only served in winter at Floreans. She saw Nick down in the dumps, with his owl and trunk. Blushing, she took a seat after getting her drink.  
"You all right Nick?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh Arie, hi… Umm, I'm fine." he lied, finishing his ice cream.

"Nick, we are friends aren't we? You can tell me anything." Arie said reassuringly. Nick sighed and told her everything: From start to finish.

"Whoa, and with all that in front of Professor Longbottom?" Arie asked, finishing her beverage. Nick rubbed his temples and nodded. Arie sighed and rose to her feet.

"Well, I'm heading back to Hogwarts too, shall we ride the train together?" Arie suggested, pointing to the door. Nick smiled and replied while grabbing his things. "Yes, I'd like that."

So, the two went on the Hogwarts Express together. Nick felt calm with Arie, and for some unknown reason his stomach would jump whenever she smiled. After getting back, the two sat together in the Gryffindor Common Room by the fire. They talked all night.


	9. The New Sirius Black

Chapter 9

The New Sirius Black

It was the last week of the Holidays, the incident at his home with his parents, siblings, and Professor Longbottom was still etched in Nick's mind. It was all he could think about. Two weeks had passed since that day, and next Monday would be the start of classes again. Nick would drown himself in his studies, avoiding any social contact. However, after returning to the common room from lunch, Frank and all the rest of his friends stood there. It appeared to be an intervention.

"Nicky boy, you need to tell us what happened over the New Year Holidays." Frank demanded.

"Yeah, or we'll beat it outta you." Hamish agreed. Nick rolled his eyes and headed for the boys dormitories, but William and Murphy blocked his path, and thrashed him down into the chair.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" they said at the same time. Nick sighed and finally spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it….it's a long story."

"Well, we have time." Daniel said, sitting down on the sofa, in between Frank and Hamish. Murphy and William sat down as well, putting their feet up on the same foot stool. Nick sighed in defeat. He knew he would never hear the end of it if he didn't tell his best pals. So like Arie, he told them from start to finish.

"Jeez…." Frank uttered.

"That really bites the big one." Daniel added.

"No kidding, I'd die of embarrassment if my family acted like that in front Professor McGonagall. Or worse, Professor Malfoy." Murphy agreed, shivering at the thought.

"Look, what matters is that he has us. If things are bad at home, I'll owl our Mum to let you have the spare bedroom." Hamish said, patting Daniel and Nick. "You'll be like brothers." He added. Both Nick and Daniel flushed at the thought, but both then smiled ear to ear. It sounded like the perfect idea.

 **Sunday….the day before classes started again…..**

It was Sunday Morning. Soon, classes would begin as usual again tomorrow morning. Spring was almost here as well, as the snow began to melt. It was so warm this morning, that Frank only needed a sweater to go outside for his morning jog. He always liked to keep fit, and asked the Headmistress for him to allow to run each Sunday Morning without Filtch getting after him. As he went out the door, he heard sobbing in the bathroom. Curious, Frank opened the small first year bathroom door. Checking all the stalls, he found Nick on the floor of the one in the very back balling his eyes out. Frank knelt to his side and spoke softly while rubbing his back like a big brother.

"Nick? What's the matter?"

Nick simply pressed his forehead against Franks shoulder, handing him a piece of paper. Frank took it and read it carefully.

 _Dear Nickolas,_  
 _It has come to my attention that you insulted John Peasegood and his family name. His father has always been a friend of mine. I heard more details from John himself, and his father. You embarrassed him by encouraging that nasty poltergeist Peeves to tease him. As for the New Years incident, you disgrace the Bridgeworth name. You disgrace me, your Mother, and your brothers and sister._

 _How dare you walk out on us! How dare you side with that disgusting House you call yours! And… HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT FILTHY BLOOD TRAITER TO OUR HOME! Therefore, I have no choice but to remove you from the Bridgeworth Manor, as well as the family fortune. You are hear by cut off. Finally, I have arranged a custody hearing at the Ministry of Magic next week…you will live with your Uncle Randle. Another disgrace to the Bridgeworth name, it is only fitting. Goodbye, and good riddance. You can also no longer wear the family ring, but of course you would know by now from the burning sensation on your finger._

 _Signed Douglas Bridgeworth._

"Oh no…Nick this is….this is bad…" Frank said, covering his mouth.

"It's not bad! It's my worst nightmare!" Nick sobbed, clutching Franks robes. Hearing Nicks shout, Hamish ran into the bathroom. He had just finishedhis Prefect duties.

"What's going on?" Hamish asked, opening the stall door. Frank frowned and handed Hamish the letter. After looking it over Hamish pulled Nick to his feet and dragged him out the door.

"Where are we going?!" Nick asked, still crying.

"This is a very serious matter, we need to report to the Headmistress immediately." Hamish said, heading for the portrait hole, still gripping Nicks hand. His grip was so hard Nick thought his hand was going to fall off. Frank followed suit, but Hamish stopped him in his tracks.

"No Frankie, you need to stay here. People will begin to notice Nickolas' absence. You're the best fibber I know, you need to come up with an excuse."

With that Frank nodded, slumping into one of the Common Room chairs. Hamish then continued to lead Nick to the Headmistress' office. 'This is bad.' Nick thought. 'I'm doomed, I don't even remember Uncle Randle. All I know is that he wasn't sorted into Slytherin, but father never told me what house Uncle Randle got sorted into. In fact, he never mention Uncle Randle much at all.' Nick thought again. Before he knew it, they stood in front of that familiar eagle. Hamish cleared his throat and cited 'Popsicle Stick.'  
The eagle moved, turning into those familiar steps. Nick remembered them well. It all started here in Headmistress McGonagall's office, when he was sorted into Gryffindor. He could still hear his Father shouting "Oh Rubbish" and his Mother's quiet sobbing. Once they arrived at the top of the steps, Hamish blamed open the door. The Headmistress was barley awake, yawning at her desk. However, even in her sleepy state, she still managed to give her usual sour look.

"I trust this is a good reason to barge into my office Mr. Rabnott?" The Headmistress asked coolly. Hamish replied handing her Nicks letter.  
"Indeed it is Headmistress."

Her eyes widened as she read through. Nick, without his control, continued to cry. All the stress over the school year was pouring out. Hamish lead Nick to the sofa in the corner of the room, and patted his back as he cried. This was the worst Sunday Nick ever had. In fact, it was the worst day of his life.

"Merlin's Beard…This isn't good at all. " Headmistress McGonagall said, covering her mouth in shock like Frank had done.  
"Isn't there something we can do Professor?" Hamish asked worriedly. Headmistress, or Professor as the students called her simply shook her head.

"No Mr. Rabnott I am afraid not. They are his parents, and they also have custody. Therefore, they also have control of rather or not to disclose their custody or hand it over to another. I am afraid I have no power here."

The room then became silent and tense. All that could be heard were Nicks cries. A whole fifteen minutes passed, and Nicks cries became screams. Hamish winced at his friends pain, he wanted it to stop.

"Professor! There must be a way to calm him down! I can 't bear to see him like this…"

Hamish whispered. Headmistress McGonagall nodded and replied. "There is, go retrieve Professor Longbottom. His classes do not start until tomorrow evening. Nickolas looks up to him, with him around it might calm him down."

Hamish nodded and left at once. Sooner or later Neville arrived.  
"Professor, I just heard. Is it true?" Neville asked. Headmistress McGonagall pointed to Nick. Neville nodded and rushed to Nicks side. He hugged him like a Father would. "I am so sorry this has happened Nickolas… I never thought your parents would do this…Yes perhaps abuse, but never this…"

"I would have rather been knocked around, at least I would be home!" Nick replied quickly. Neville frowned and held Nicks face up. "You stop that. A home where you are abused is no home at all." Nick nodded and continued to cry in his favourite teachers arms. However, after awhile he calmed down, and passed out on the couch.

 **Later…**

Nick woke up with a splitting headache. His brain was all fuzzy, and eyes burning from all the tears shed. As he rubbed at them, he heard silent muttering outside the office. Soon, the doors burst open. The Headmistress entered, along with Nicks Uncle. Randle Bridgeworth was a tall slender man. He had long black hair, which was tied up into a pony tail. His eyes were piercing green, and he had rosy cheeks. All of Nicks memories of his Uncle flooded back into his mind. It was as if his Father brain washed him to not remember.

"Uncle!" Nick uttered, running to hug him. Randle smiled and scooped up his nephew.

"Nicky! Good to see you my boy! Whew! You've grown!" Randle said with a merry shout. Once he put Nick down he spoke again in a serious tone.

"Professor? Is it true? My brother has disowned him?" Headmistress nodded and replied. "Indeed Randle, here it is black and white on parchment." She handed him the letter, and Randle read silently. Once finished he sat in a chair and simply uttered "Foul git." Nick couldn't help but laugh. Headmistress remained serious, but nodded in agreement. Randle sighed again, then turned to Nick and spoke again.

"Nick, did my brother ever tell you why he is handing you over to me?" Nick blinked in confusion and replied.

"No, all he said was in the letter there. How a disgrace like me to live with you would be fitting. Wait…why?" Randle sighed and slinked over to the sofa. He then spoke again.

"Your Father is good at keeping secrets in the Bridgeworth family. You see Nicky, I too was in Gryffindor." Nick almost fell off the sofa. He couldn't believe it! He thought he was the first Bridgeworth ever to be in Gryffindor! Apparently not so.

"I-I can't believe it! I thought I was the only one! Even Father said I was the only Bridgeworth sorted into Gryffindor." Nick said, beaming up at his Uncle.

"Nonsense!" Randle scoffed. "Like I said, your father was good at covering things up. You and I are the only Bridgeworth in Gryffindor, that's true enough. However, in the age of our ancestors, some of us were not in Slytherin. In fact, our great great grandfather was sorted into Ravenclaw." Nick was speechless. He felt like he was going to burst into tears of joy. Unfortunately he was fresh out, as he cried so hard before he could no longer do so. He smiled and spoke.

"Is it really true?" Randle smirked and leaned back on the sofa in a boasting posture.

"Yep, class of 1977."

Nick smiled and replied. "I can't wait to live with you!"

Randle smirked and replied. "Neither can I."

After spending time with his Uncle, the two parted at dinner. Headmistress McGonagall later took Randle aside during dinner and spoke to him personally. "Randle, are you sure you can look after him? DO you truly have the expenses for this school to cover?" Randle smirked and sipped his milk and spoke.

"Professor, remember that dream I had about running a broomstick company? A business that would sell and stocks the finest broomsticks in the world?" Headmistress simply grunted rolling her eyes. Randle smirked once more and continued. "Care to guess where the captain of the Appleby Arrows got his Cleansweep 12?" The Headmistress rolled her eyes and replied.

"All right, I get the picture. You have the funds obviously, but do you have the responsibility? I mean, if the decision is made in the ministry….you are granted custody…are you sure you will be able to raise Nickolas?"  
Randle frowned, as if Headmistress McGonagall asked a stupid question.

"Of course I can! I'm not going to make the mistake I did with my son. No, this is my chance to do things over. I'm going to take care of him as if he was my own."

Headmistress McGonagall smiled and continued to eat. It would seem Nick was in capable hands. Nick would soon find out what life is all about, which was surrounded by love and kindness. He would also learn that it was okay to let down your hair, and be silly for once. Sorted into Gryffindor, kicked out of his home, disowned by his family, and his friends were more like brothers. Nick truly was the new Sirius Black.


	10. The Hearing

Chapter 10  
(Sorry, it's kind of short. I also apologize for the long wait of an update. Been very busy looking for work.)~Mirokufangirl229  
P.S Don't forget to Review!

The Hearing

The date for the custody hearing was set for Friday. Nick barley had time to adjust to going to classes again when the day finally came. As Nick awoke on Friday morning, he shed tears again. He felt like crap. Even though he was happy to be going with his Uncle, he felt betrayed by his family. Not only that, he also felt unloved. Just because he was in Gryffindor, he had lost his Father, Mother, and siblings. Not to mention his friends he grew up with. He sighed sadly, wiping the tears away. Nick knew he had to get out of bed, or he would miss the hearing today. He pulled back the curtains on his bed and got dressed as quickly as he could. The hearing was at 11 in the morning, so Nick had some time to eat breakfast. Although, with his nerves he wouldn't be able to eat anyhow. After leaving the boys dormitories and making his way into the common room, he ran into Gryffindor's House Ghost-Fred Weasley.

"Eh, why so glum chum?" Fred asked, floating next to the gloomy Nick. "You're as pale as I am." He added with a snort. Nick sighed and told Fred everything. Fred rolled his eyes and spoke again before going through a wall vanishing. "Those gits." Fred was right, Nick's parents hit a new low.

Despite everything, he still loved his parents. He had a feeling his Father was controlling his Mother by brainwashing her in some way. Nick proceeded to the Great Hall, and sat with his friends. He was relieved to see that his Uncle Randle was still here, eating and chatting with the professors. Nick's attempt at breakfast was in vein. One scone with orange juice was all he could stomach. Before he knew it, the clock read 10:30 in the morning. His friends wished him luck, as he and his Uncle Randle headed inside Professor McGonagall's office.

"All right, we are going to use the Floo Network to get to the Ministry. Randle, you first." Professor McGonagall stated, as Randle nodded and entered the fireplace. _'Ministry of Magic!'_ Randle cited, after grabbing a hand full of Floo powder. Nick was next. He had only travelled once by Floo Powder as a young child, but remembered the basics of it. Nick entered the fireplace, grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder and also cited _'Ministry of Magic!'_ With a poof, Nick was there. The golden fountain, the hustle and bustle of crowds, and Daily Profit boys offering them papers to the ongoing traffic. Once Professor McGonagall arrived, she led the two on to the elevator. It dinged and wooshed by each floor. Finally, after fifteen minutes or so, the elevator dinged _'Basement Level 9 - Department of Mysteries'_ in that bland witch voice. Nick and his Uncle exited first, followed by Professor McGonagall. The trio then proceeded down the stairs to Department 10, where the courtrooms were located. **(This department is so low it can only be accessed by stairs)** Randle was already acting like a protective parent, clutching Nick close to his side. Nick's Father never this affectionate, nor concerned for his safety. _'Maybe this isn't so bad?'_ Nick thought, looking up at his Uncle lovingly. Randle smiled and then nuggied Nick slightly as they entered the courtroom. Once there, the three sat down in three different chairs, looking up at the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, along with the jury. Finally, the one sight that scared Nick the most; on the upper right floor of the courtroom tier was Nick's Father, with a cold expression on his face. Nick gulped in fear, lowering his head down to his feet. He couldn't bear to look at him. The Minister cleared his throat and spoke.

 **"On this date, March 13th, Eleven thirty in the morning, 2000, begins the custody hearing of Nickolas Maurice Bridgewoth. Today we will discuss who will obtain guardianship and legal rights to his wellbeing until he becomes of age, which is seventeen by Ministry of Magic Law."**

Professor McGonagall stood up, answering Kingsley with greetings first, then business. "Good Morning Minister. Today we will be handing over custody to Randle Bridgewoth, brother of Douglas Bridgeworth, who CLAIMS to be Nickolas' Father." Douglas grunted to that insult, but said nothing to rebut. Kingsley cleared his throat at spoke again.

"Indeed Minerva. Mr. Randle is it?" Kingsley asked, turning to Randle. After glaring at Douglas, Randle nodded and stood up, speaking clearly and respectfully.

"Yes, I have been handed custody by my brother Douglas, and will look after the boy until he is seventeen. I have the proper funds, and of course the proper know how in raising a child. Unlike some people in this room I know the value of a young wizard, regardless of their house that they were sorted into. Also, even if he becomes seventeen, he is still allowed to stay at home until he wishes to leave. After all, what kind of parent kicks their own son to the streets? "

Randle replied, looking right at Douglas when he said that. Douglas simply rolled his eyes and turned his head uninterested. It was as if Randle wasn't even there.

Kingsley cleared his throat awkwardly, and replied. Poor Kingsley was clearly stuck in the middle of this family feud.

"Indeed… Mr. Douglas, do you have anything to say to this matter?" Douglas shook his head coldly, not looking once at Nick. Kingsley then turned his head back to Randle and spoke yet again.

"Very well then, I herby grant full custody of Nickolas Maurice Bridgeworth to Randle Bridgeworth, his Uncle. Mr. Randle will provide food, bedding, and education until Nickolas becomes of age and the trace on his magic is revoked. Thank you."

With a slam of his Gavel, Kingsley left the room. Sooner or later the jury followed suit. It was so short, and yet so awful. Douglas huffed in satisfaction and zoomed right passed Nick, not even glancing at him once. Nick covered his face in disbelief. Tears streamed down his face. It was over. No more was he considered a Bridgeworth. No, he was now an outcast. As Randle hugged Nick tight, Kingsley sighed and walked over to Professor McGonagall, speaking quietly in her ear.

"I hate cases like these." Professor McGonagall sighed and replied.

"What do you think will happen to the boy Kingsley?"

Kingsley sighed and replied as they left the courtroom. "I do not know. However, one thing is for certain. It is going to be hardships for the boy from here on out. If you'll excuse me."

The Minster returned to his office, and Professor McGonagall, Nick, and Randle returned to Hogwarts. Kingsley Shacklebolt was right about one thing; life for Nick just got a whole lot harder. However, he still had his friends…and his loving Uncle.


	11. A New Home for Nick the Outcast

Chapter 11  
A New Home for Nick the Outcast

Summer came, and the school year was over. Nick said goodbye to his friends until September. His Uncle Randle met him at Kings Cross. As the Hogwarts Express came to a screeching halt, Nick and his friends exchanged contact information.

"See ya later Mate…. Good luck." Frank said, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, write us all right?" Hamish added.

"I-I will." Nick uttered. After a few hugs, Nick came to his Uncle's side, with his owl and luggage. Nick was very happy to see his Uncle, but very depressed at the same time. Randle smiled warmly and reassured his nephew, hugging him tight. This was hard on Nick, and on Randle. He never thought his brother would stoop so low. Once the embrace ended, Randle carried Nick's luggage while Nick carried his owl. The bird was black, with white patches. Despite all this time in Hogwarts, Nick had not come up with a name yet. Randle joked with him and said "You should name him Sirius. It's only fitting." Nick rolled his eyes and replied.

"Very funny Uncle."

As they exited Platform 9 ¾ Randle spoke again.

"All puns aside, I'm serious. I mean, you do admire him right? He was in the same situation you were. You should honour him."

Nick never thought of it that way. He didn't know much about Sirius Black. All his Father told him was that Sirius was a blood traitor, and a disgrace to the noble house of Black. Still, Nick and him were very similar. Both in families of Slytherin, both sorted into Gryffindor. Finally, both of their families rejected them. Only difference was that Sirius ran away, where as Nick was kicked out. The two walked the streets in silence. Once in the train station parking lot, Nick finally broke the awkward silence.

"I think it's a great idea."

"Really now? All right then, your owl's new name is Sirius." Randle replied, finally stopping in front of a red bug.

"This is it?" Nick asked, looking at the brand new red bug. It was so small, his suitcase would never fit. Randle smirked and tapped the back of the car with his wand secretly.

"Don't worry, the car is bewitched. I can put as much stuff in here as I want." Randle said, opening the car's trunk. Nick smiled and put his belongings in the back, and kept his owl Sirius by his side. Randle opened the door, and Nick slid in the front, setting the cage on his lap. With a slam and an engine starting, Nick and Randle were on their way. This was it, Nick was on his way to his new home.

Later…

An hour had passed, but they were finally there. Randle pulled up to a large mansion, similar to the Bridgeworth Mansion. To Nick, it was different somehow. It had more warmth, and colour too it. Instead of creepy gargoyles, the gates had two Wizards sitting on each pillar. One was Godric Gryffindor, and the other was Merlin; the greatest wizard of them all. The gates opened, and Randle drove through. The car pulled up to the front; the mansion was breath taking up close. The scaffolding and stones were all Gryffindor themed. Red bricks, and gold coloured windows. Two statues of lions stood on each side of the front door, which was also flaming red. Talk about your Gryffindor pride. As Nick took in the view, the front doors creaked open. A tall man with a bull dog like face emerged from the mansion. He took Nick's bags and carried them inside.

"Well, this is it." Randle uttered. "Whattya think?" He added, as they walked inside. Nick almost had a heart attack. The view was absolutely breath taking. The grand hall itself was red and gold. The stair case was also decorated with red and gold satin. Portraits of their ancestors hung along the walls. One Nick saw he did not recognize. A young man standing with who appeared to be Godric Gryffindor!

"Who is that standing with one of the greatest wizards of all time?!" Nick asked excitingly.

"That, is your great great great great…well you get the picture… Great Grandfather. Hallus Bridgeworth. He was the one I told you about, who was in Ravenclaw. He was the first student ever to be sorted into the house itself. Hogwarts first year up in running. The painting is very old. I found it in the family vault." Randle said in a proud and dignified tone. "I was also banished from ever entering the vault ever again after as well." He added with a sad smile.

"Wow, there's so much Father hasn't told me…" Nick said in a sad tone.

"Indeed, but that doesn't matter anymore. What does matter, is that we are together now. Two outcasts we may be but…" Randle paused, he then bent down and put his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Two Gryffindors together none the less." Randle finished. Nick smiled and nodded, grabbing his owl cage.

"Which one is my room?" Nick asked.

"Ah, right this way." Randle replied, leading him up the stairs. They passed several corridors until they came to a door marked with a lion. Randle opened the door and carried Nick's suitcase into the room. He flicked on the light, revealing a red and gold room. He had a large bay window with a window seat. Of course that was Gryffindor themed as well. The fabric was red print, and the pillows were gold coloured. His bathroom was any normal bathroom, only the shower curtains were lion printed. Nick smiled and set his owl on the window seat.

"I like it." Nick said with a smile. "How about the grand tour?" Nick asked.

"Why of course." Randle said, leading Nick out the door. He showed him where the swimming pool was. He showed Nick the basement, and the giant greenhouse that came along with it. Apparently Randle also loved Herbology. After the grand tour, Nick and his Uncle had dinner. Between the talking and laughing, it was already nine o clock! Nick headed for his room, and his Uncle stopped him.

"How about we go to the beach tomorrow?" Randle asked.

"Sure, sounds great!" Nick replied, hugging Randle. He then trotted up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and sat with his owl. Nick never felt so at home. It had been a long day, so Nick retired to his bed.

The Next Day…

Nick woke up around ten o clock. He yawned, feeling refreshed. After a stretch or two, Nick wandered over to the bay window where his owl was and pulled back the curtains. The sun shined brightly.

"Ah, what a beautiful morning!" Nick exclaimed.

'I'll say.'

Spooked, Nick turned around. In the very corner of his room was a painting. A middle aged man with brown hair and a goatee had spoken.

"Who are you?" Nick asked, walking up to the painting.

'You're a Bridgeworth! You should very well know who I am.' the painting replied.

"No sir, my father never told me the history of the Bridgeworth family. Well, the truth anyway." Nick replied.

'Oh yes, Randle told me all about him. You are Nickolas are you not?' the painting asked.

"Yes, Yes I am." Nick replied.

'I am Philip Willus Bridgeworth. I was sorted into Ravenclaw just like my grandfather Hallus Bridgeworth. I was a wonderful Quidditch Player, and even played professionally.' the painting replied, finally revealing himself. 'I am your great great great great great…well I'm YOUR grandfather Nickolas.' Phillip added. Nick smiled warmly and replied.

"Very nice to meet you! I have so much to learn!" Nick replied.

'Indeed you do my boy. Now make your bed.' Phillip replied.

"Yes Grandfather." Nick replied with a chuckle. After making his bed and getting dressed, he joined his Uncle downstairs in the dining room.

"Morning Uncle." Nick said, sitting next to him. As Nick put his napkin on his lap Randle replied.

"Ah, good morning. You seem cheery."

"Yeah, I just met my grandfather Phillip." Nick replied, pouring himself orange juice.

"Oh dear, I been meaning to put him somewhere else. Your room used to be a spare room." Randle replied, face palming himself.

"No, it's all right. I like the company. Plus, he's a good reminder when I forget to make my bed. He can stay." Nick replied, pouring himself orange juice.

"Oh, all right then. Hey, I was thinking of teaching you how to play Quidditch. Whattya think?"  
Randle asked.

"Oh no, Father says it's a dangerous game. I've seen the injuries it inflicts. I mean I like to watch- but not actually play the game." Nick said, shivering at the thought of breaking something.

"Well, you sure are like your dad when he was young." Randle commented, reaching for some eggs, as the breakfast was "help yourself" themed.

"Yeah right. He's a big jerk." Nick scoffed.

"Yes, but not when he was in school. Oh no, he was actually fun to be with." Randle said, putting a heaping spoonful of eggs into his mouth. "I mean he would pull pranks on the nerds like Severus Snape, and even the teachers." Randle added, mouth full of egg. "I mean if he wasn't in Slytherin he would have totally been part of the gang." Randle finished, gulping his eggs down with his juice.

"Whoah, what happened?" Nick asked.

"Once he became a death eater, it changed him. He wasn't the same person anymore." Randle said with a small sigh. "His happy demeanour turned into a cold codfish. At least to me anyway." Randle finished.

"I see…. I had no idea…" Nick replied with a frown.

"That seems to be a regular thing for you to say about your father these days. He told you nothing of our family tree did he?" Randle asked.

"Of course he did! He just…mention the ones that were in Slytherin…." Nick said awkwardly.

"Exactly. He only told you the Slytherin ones." Randle mimicked back. "Well, would you like to get to know your lineage?" Randle asked.

"That would be great!" Nick said excitingly. Randle smiled and replied.

"Great, we'll start tomorrow after our walk on the beach."

Nick was happy so far in his new home, and he couldn't wait to get to know the true family tree of the Bridgeworth's. Soon, secrets not even Randle knows would be unlocked. 


	12. The Bridgeworth Family Tree

(Sorry it's so short! Chapter 13 will be a lot longer! Stay tuned! Secrets will be revealed!)~Mirokufangirl229

Chapter 12

The Bridgeworth Family Tree

Summer truly was almost here. It wasn't very cold, and the sun was shining brightly through the curtains. A beautiful day for the beach.  
'Wake up, breakfast is served. I can hear the maids moving about.' Phillip said. Nick groaned and got up lazily. After shouting at Phillip for waking him, and apologizing right after, Nick got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning Uncle." Nick said, sitting at the table.

"Ah, morning Nephew. You're up early. I thought you would sleep in. It is Saturday you know." Randle replied, pulling the Daily Profit up to his face.

"Uhh, yeah. Grandfather Phillip gave me a wake up call." Nick said, yawning while pouring his orange juice.

"I told you I am more than willing to move him outside, or some place else." Randle replied, turning a page while looking at Nick.

"No, it's all right Uncle. Like I said, I enjoy the company. He's very kind compared to the one I had before… See I used to have a painting of an ancestor in my room back at the Bridgeworth Manor. Heredia Malfoy. My great Aunt-urr- our great Aunt. She would always scowl at me when I woke up, and tell me to fix my shirt and sit up straight when I was reading Herbology. One day I was reading, and she told me to read about the Dark arts and that Herbology was a bland subject. Well, I finally snapped, calling her an old bag. She called me a filthy blood traitor, and I finally told my Mom to move her." Nick replied.

"Yes, based on the records Heredia Malfoy was a horrible woman." Randle replied, turning another page in the Daily Profit. "Well, I'll tell you more as we walk on the beach." Randle added.  
Nick nodded and began eating his breakfast. As he put mustard on his eggs, he couldn't help but notice that his Uncle also put mustard on his eggs too. He watched his Uncle cut his eggs and eat them, slurping the mustard like he always does.

"You know Uncle, we sure are alike." Nick said, breaking the silence.

"Indeed, it's quite nice." Randle replied, finally finishing with the Daily Profit. Nick reached for it, and read it also. Once he was finished with it too, he set it aside and drank his orange juice. He was enjoying his Uncle's company. He felt strangely close to him, no, drawn to him. Something about his Uncle made him feel warm inside. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he would find out once he got to know him some more.

 **Later…**

After Breakfast was over, the two drove down to the beach. As they walked across the sand bare foot, Randle told Nick about the Bridgeworth Family. He told him how his Aunt Amelia was a squib, and that her records were kept sealed in the Family Vault. He told Nick she was Philip's sister. He also told Nick that Amelia met a tragic end: Depressed she did not have powers, Amelia drowned herself.

"That's awful." Nick said, kicking a small stone with his foot. " Grandfather Phillip must have been so sad." Nick added.

"Yes, don't ask him about it. He'll just blubber like a baby, and not speak for days." Randle said, telling Nick not to talk to his painting about it when they got home.

"Right, I won't say a thing. Tell me more about him." Nick said, throwing a stone into the ocean.

"About Grandfather Phillip?" Randle asked, to which Nick nodded. "Grandfather Phillip was a great man, and a great wizard. Your Father is ashamed of him because he is in Ravenclaw. Not only that, but he married Karan Finch. She was Muggle-Born. He didn't care, he loved your Grandmother so much that blood status didn't matter. They were sweethearts in Hogwarts, and your Grandfather knew he would marry her once it was all over. Together they had ten children." Randle said, skipping a stone in the ocean. "He was the foundation for the Bridgeworth Family Tree." Randle finished, smiling down at Nick.

"Wow, I feel so honoured to be related to him!" Nick said, absolutely excited and proud.

"I'm glad you feel that way, shall I tell you more?" Randle asked, pointing to a spot on the beach.

"Oh yes please!" Nick replied, taking a seat. Randle smiled and sat right down next to Nick.

For hours they discussed the family. He told Nick about Abel Bridgeworth, who defied Heredia when he wanted to marry a half blood. Banished, he moved to the states with his new bride Janis Kirkland, and enrolled his children and grandchildren in ILVERMORNY instead. It was a family scandal, and his name was burned off the Bridgeworth Tree. He also told him about Douglas Bridgeworth the first, who became the best Seeker of his time. Which was ironic, seeing as the current Douglas Bridgeworth and Father of Nick hated it. Then Nick brought up how he always wanted to try the sport, but his Father wouldn't let him.

"Ah, finally telling the truth eh?" Randle said with a smirk.

"Uhh, yeah… Father always told me I was unbalanced, and that I would fall off my broom and everyone would laugh at me." Nick said, his face turning red. "I didn't mean to lie to you." Nick added, lowering his head.

"It's all right, you're used to being in your Father's house. Lying about how you feel, agreeing with what he says, even though it isn't what you believe in. You're free now, and you can be whoever you want." Randle replied, putting his arm around Nick. "I'll be there to help you along the way, guarantee it." Randle added, ruffling his hair. Nick smiled warmly and rested his head on his Uncle's shoulder. He knew who to look up to now. He knew who to ask about girls, and homework help. He wasn't going to be afraid and distant any longer. He was indeed free.

 **Later that day…**

The two returned to the Mansion. After a nice bowl of soup for lunch, Randle taught Nick more about the true Bridgeworth name. He introduced him to each family member's painting. Among them, was Fredrick Bridgeworth. He was Phillip's eldest son. Black hair like his Father, and a small goatee like him as well. He also had rosy cheeks, and a warm presence.

"Fredrick, this is your great great-hundred times great-cousin. He's already met your Father." Randle said, putting his hand on Nick's shoulder.

'Ah, how nice. Hello young one.' Fredrick said with a smile.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you." Nick said with a nervous bow. Fredrick giggled and replied.

'Such a nice boy you have there Randle.' Fredrick said. Randle blushed and replied.

"Oh, he's not my son. He's Douglas'. " Randle said, reminding him that his son moved out years ago.

'Oh? How peculiar. He looks so much like you-I immediately thought-oh well. Nice to have met you Nickolas!' Fredrick said with another giggle. Randle rolled his eyes smiling, and kept walking with Nick.

"He's very bubbly." Nick said.

"Yes, he was the first Bridgeworth ever to be in Hufflepuff." Randle said with a chuckle. "His laugh is quite contagious." Randle said, beginning to laugh. He stopped when he heard sobbing next to him. Randle looked down; Nick was crying.

"Oh, hey. He ended up all right. He got married and everything." Randle said, kneeling down to Nick's level.

"No, I-It's not that. I-just…Why hasn't Father told me any of these things?! How can he be ashamed of his own flesh and blood?!" Nick asked, covering his eyes. Randle frowned and pulled Nick into a hug. He then spoke softly.

"I told you…he wasn't the same after becoming a death eater. Fredrick's painting used to be is favourite. Please don't be upset with him, even if he is a git."

"I don't care! I hate him!" Nick bellowed.

"No you don't. You're just hurt from your own Father be ridding of you. I know you still love him." Randle replied. "Despite who he has become, I still love him. He's still my brother." Randle added.

Nick hated to admit it, but his Uncle was right. No matter what his Father had done, Nick still loved him. Even now knowing he would never be welcomed at the Bridgeworth Manor, he still loved his Father and family. After calming down, Randle brought Nick to the kitchen and had the maids make him hot coco to sooth his nerves. He didn't understand how his Father could do this to him. To lie, and banish him. Even though he was free, he couldn't help to be depressed. He felt so far away from his Father now. Soon, he would find out just how far he really was from him.


	13. Two Peas in a Biological Pod (Vol II)

(Volume Two, Year Two Begins. Thanks for all the love and support in the previous chapters! Sorry from lack of posts before, I have been suffering from depression. I'm getting counselling now, and I feel much better!)~Mirokufangirl229

Chapter 13

Two Peas in a Biological Pod AND… A Fresh Start!

Nick's Summer Vacation was truly amazing. His Uncle took him to places he never been, taught him things he never learned, one of which was Quidditch. Nick felt confident enough to try out for Quidditch in his third year. For now, he would simply return to Hogwarts and enjoy his classes more. He would return to Hogwarts in September, which was only 3 weeks away. After making his bed, he chatted with Phillip for awhile.

"Hi Grandfather. Sleep well?" Nick asked.

'Yes, indeed I did. And you?' Phillip replied.

"I sure did. I can't wait to go back to school." Nick said with a grin.

'You are just like your Uncle. He loved Hogwarts. He would always tell me about his adventures. I used to be in his room in the old manor. In fact, you look a lot like your Uncle you know.' Phillip commented.

"Yeah, Father says sometimes sons resemble other family members." Nick replied.

'Indeed. I have been told I look like my Great Uncle as well. You best get downstairs, Randle is waiting.' Phillip replied, turning his head towards the door.

"Right, cya." Nick replied. Phillip nodded as Nick exited the door and downstairs. As he approached the dining room, he heard Randle on the phone.

He appeared to be in a heated argument.

"When were you going to tell me this? …When he gets married?! How does Doug not know this? ….Oh, so you expected I wouldn't see? …..Well your husband sent me everything, including his birth certificate. I found my name scribbled out, with Doug's replaced… Of course I used my ink trick with my wand! I found it to be weird!"  
After a long pause, Randle spoke again.

"So you want me to tell him then? It's only fitting, seeing as Doug was never a good father to him anyway. ….I know he's only 11, but given the circumstances of you banishing him you've give me no choice Gena! …Yes, goodbye."

Randle hung up, enraged. How was he going to tell Nick that he was his real Father? This was so messed up. Randle's mind was scrambling. It all made sense now. Nick looked so much like him, but he never noticed just how much. They both like the same things, and have the same habits. He never felt so close to him, and now he could see why. Nick was from his own flesh. He had just realized he has two sons now, not just one. He knew he should have never went to bed with Gena 11 years ago. Her marriage with Doug was rocky at the time, so she stayed at his mansion. After a fire whiskey or two, one thing led to another, and there was Nick standing before him. He looked up at him in a peculiar state. 'Oh god.' Randle thought. 'He even looks like me when he's confused!' Randle thought again.

"Uncle, are you all right? Were you on the phone with my Mother just now?" Nick asked, to which Randle had him sit down on the table.

"Nick, I have something to tell you. This news may be unpleasant to you." Randle replied.

"Oh, well go on then. I can handle it." Nick said with a smile.  
Randle sighed, and put a chair in front of Nick. He sat down face to face with Nick and spoke.

"Nick… 11 years ago, something happened between your Mother and I. She and your Father were having marital issues back then, and she had come to my mansion for support. Your Mother is a beautiful woman…and in Hogwarts….her and I actually dated…. How do I say this…I was going to wait until you were 17, but I figure with your banishment and high maturity for your age I should say it now…"

"Uncle, you're scaring me. Please, just say it." Nick said in a worried tone.

"I am not your Uncle Nick…." Randle said, looking serious. "According to your birth certificate, and events between your Mother and I 11 years ago, I am your real Father." Randle finished.

Nick was shocked. He couldn't believe it. It was no wonder he never felt very close to his Father Doug, he isn't really his Father. Nick never felt so free. 'I'm not that git's Son! It all makes sense!' Nick thought. His Father and him were so distant. With his Uncle, it felt so much more real. They both liked straw berries, they both liked mustard on their eggs, and they both loved Quidditch. Also, the blood bond was stronger than it should be between Nephew and Uncle.

"Nick….please… say something…" Randle said, lowering his head.  
Tears of joy poured out of Nick's eyes. Randle feared the worst, but then Nick gave him the biggest hug he had ever received from anyone.

"Nick, I don't understand, I thought you would be disappointed, or ashamed about uhh certain evens with your Mother." Randle said, as he was uncomfortable mentioning the birds and the bees.

"No! I have never been so alive! All those years of feeling left out, distance between my Father and I, how I look nothing like him…it makes sense…and I am so glad that you are my Dad instead of him…" Nick sobbed. "I love you Dad…" Nick added, sobbing more into Randle's shoulder, no longer calling him Uncle. Tears wilted in Randle's eyes as he replied "I love you too son."

So, Nick's bond with his so called "Uncle" was stronger. Ah never mind Uncle, Randle was his Dad. His horrible Uncle who raised him was forever known as his mean Uncle Doug. His so called siblings were now his rotten cousins. Even if his genes tell him their half brothers and Sister. The only one who treated him like a brother was his sister. Even she had taken Doug's side. Or so he thought anyway. I guess he would find out when his sister would get her new apartment. She did say at the end of Christmas she would move out, so who knows where she might be now. It didn't matter, Nick was free of them. Once three weeks passed, Nick was ready to return to Hogwarts. (Which went faster than Nick anticipated.)

"See you at Christmas. Your cousin Victor, I mean brother will be visiting." Randle said with a smile, ruffling Nick's hair.

"All right Dad, see you then." Nick replied, trying to get used to calling him that. He then boarded the train, finding his friends all together in a compartment right after.

"Nicky boy!" Hamish belted, ruffling his hair too.

"Good to see ya mate!" Both William and Murphy said. It was surprising these two weren't related at all, they sure acted like it. Even Professor McGonagall said they reminded her of two certain twins she taught a long time ago.

"How was your Summer break?" Daniel asked, putting his hand on Nicks shoulder.

"Yeah, anything new?" Frank asked. Nick smirked walking over to the treat cart, he then replied.

"Oh you know, the usual… Swimming, hiking, Flying lessons…. Oh, it turns out my Uncle is actually my real dad."

His friends all said at the same time "WHAT?!" which made Nick laugh out loud. The entire train trip, he told them everything that happened.

"Wow, so your Uncle shagged your Mother?" Hamish the side-pervert said.

"Eww! Hamish! That's my Mother! But yes…if you put it that way… He isn't my Uncle, he's my Dad now." Nick replied. "I never been happier." He added, taking a bite from his cauldron cake.

"Wow, so your Mom has been lying to your X Dad this entire time, claiming you as his?" Frank asked, as the train came to a screeching halt.

"Yes, it's kinda messed up when you think about it." Nick agreed.

"Well it doesn't matter. Point is, you no longer have to have contact with those ingrates, and can live a long happy life with your real Dad." Daniel stated, grabbing his bags from the cargo. Nick nodded. Daniel was right. Nick's second year at Hogwarts would prove to be a great one.

After unpacking their belongings, Nick and his friends went down to the Great Hall for the first feast since Christmas. The meal was great, and so was the company. Nick had fun during the summer, but he missed his best friends dearly. He missed Frank's stories of home, Daniel's jokes, and Murphy and William's mischievous antics. Out of all the friends he had, he missed one person in particular, Professor Longbottom. He looked around the room, and found him in the corner chatting with Professor Lovegood. He ran over with happiness and spoke looking up at him.

"Hi Professor!"

"Well ello Nick, did you have a good summer?" Neville asked.

"Yes, it was great! I'm excited for the new year at Hogwarts!" Nick replied. "I can't wait for this years lesson." Nick added.

"It's going to be really fun. We'll be working with Mandrakes this year." Neville replied.

"Yes, I can't wait! Well, I better return to my friends." Nick replied.

"Indeed, they seem to be paging you." Neville replied, pointing to Hamish waving.

"Right!"

With that Nick returned to the Gryffindor Table. Luna giggled and spoke nudging Neville.

"I think he really likes you."

"It would seem so. I don't mind, many of the student's don't look up to me as such. They say I am a boring teacher teaching a boring subject." Neville replied with a heavy sigh. Luna giggled once more and replied "I don't think you're boring."

Neville rolled his eyes with a smile. Secretly, he missed Nick. He reminded him of himself when he was a student at Hogwarts. Including the bullying. He hoped John and his goons would not bother him this year. Little did he know Nick's true Father taught him something else besides Quidditch during the Summer.

Later….After the feast…..

Nick and his pals headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lots of chatting and laughs were shared. Just then, John wooshed by, shoving Nick aside.

"Don't let it get to ya mate." Hamish said, glaring at John.

"Tsk, I barley felt it." Nick replied, turning to John walking by. "Shove all you want, I don't give a Hippogriff's ass what you think of me anymore." Nick added, crossing his arms against his chest. John stopped mid walk, twitching slightly from Hamish and the other's laughter. He walked back, becoming face to face with Nick. Their foreheads were almost touching.

"What did you say to me Gryffindung?" John asked hotly.

"You heard me…I don't care what you think of me…I'm not afraid of you anymore….Next time you see me in the hallway…I'm going to be ready…. Lay a hand on me, and I'll flatten you." Nick threatened. All of Nick's friends chanted "Oohh…." in an amused way. They never seen this side of Nick before.

"Oh is that so? I'd like to see you try. I'm going to hit you so hard your ancestors will feel it." John threatened right back.

"That's if a snake like you can reach that far, seeing as you slither too close to the ground." Nick replied. Insulted, John stormed off, disappearing behind a corridor. There, all of Nick's friends cheered.

"Dude! I never seen you with such guts!" Frank said, patting Nick on the back.

"Where did you get that Goblin attitude?!" Daniel asked, he was completely shocked.

"My real Dad taught me over the Summer to defend myself. He also taught me bravery. I'm a new person. John is part of my past now." Nick stated.

"Damn right! I'm so proud of you!" Hamish replied, hugging the boy tight.

"Ah! Hamish! I can't breath!" Nick said with laughter.

After the many hugs, all the pals returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. A crowd of first year's sat by the fire place. Nick's fellow second years and third years began cheering for some odd reason.

"Nick you brave son of a gun!" one of the students said.

"It just happened, how does everyone know?" Nick asked.

Suddenly, Gryffindor's House Ghost appeared.

"Peeves saw the whole thing, he then told me and I told all of them" Fred said, floating by Nick.

"Oh, well it was nothing really." Nick said, turning red.

"Nothing? You're as gutsy as Harry Potter himself." Fred replied.

"Oh, what an honour to be called that, thank you Fred." Nick replied.

"Eh, no worries. Keep it up, and Dumb John will for sure run with his slimy tail behind him." Fred replied, vanishing through the walls. All the other second year and third year's cheered once more, hugging and praising Nick. One special person congratulated Nick; Arie Lynch. She was taller now, and her hair appeared more red. Nick blushed and greeted her, with his friends giggling in the back.

"Uhh, hi Arie." He barley uttered.

"Hi, heard you told John off." Arie replied. "Pretty brave." She added.

"Well, I am in Gryffindor after all." Nick replied with a smirk. Arie blushed and replied "Indeed you are." before returning to her friends in the Girls dorm.  
"She's so into you." Daniel said, finally walking up to Nick.

"I know, and I'm so into her." Nick replied, putting his arm around Daniel. "Tonight it's all about mate's. I might start romancing her tomorrow."

Nick added, where Daniel then laughed in agreement. He was right, tonight they partied until 11 PM. Tomorrow, would be their first set of classes as second years. Nick was ready. He was ready to be his new self. He was ready to be a true Gryffindor, with his past behind him.


	14. Hear Nick Roar

Chapter 14

Hear Nick Roar

Nick woke up the next morning, feeling super refreshed. He got dressed in his Gryffindor Robes, packing his year two books in his bag. Brand new books from Diagon Alley, which Randle bought for him. There was something wrapped in parchment, Nick opened up. It was a Herbology Colouring Book. Many plants and creatures ready for him to colour, including facts about Mandrakes and other plants. Nick smiled from ear to ear. 'Thanks Dad.' Nick thought, tucking it into his bag.

"All right, I'm ready to go." Nick said, kicking Daniel's bed. "Get up Mate, or we'll miss breakfast." He added.

"Ughh…all right…"

Daniel replied with a grumble, getting dressed quickly. He tucked his books away in his bag and followed Nick out of the Boys Dorms. Frank and Hamish appeared to be in deep conversation. Seeing Nick and Daniel, both blushed and parted ways. Hamish went to his prefect duties, checking the halls for stray first years before having breakfast. Meanwhile Frank joined Nick and Daniel.

"Uhh, hey." Frank said, still red.

"You all right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah…I guess….Ellie and I broke up…" Frank said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, that's awful." Nick said, lowering his head.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"Uhh, I broke it off. I told her the reason. She's cool with it, and we're friends." Frank said, grabbing his bag. Both Nick and Daniel looked at each other confused, following Frank out the fat lady portrait.

"Uhh, and what was the reason?" Nick asked boldly. Frank blushed again, and spoke shortly.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get to breakfast."

With that, Frank kept walking-dropping the subject. Nick and Daniel sighed again, following suit. They weren't sure what was up with their friend Frank. However, they did not press the particular topic.

 **Great Hall….**

The Great Hall was hustling and bustling. Everyone was excited for another year at Hogwarts. Nick smirked, grabbing a seat next to Arie, with Daniel on the other side. Frank sat beside with Hamish again, finding himself in deep conversation once more.

"What do you suppose they are talking about?" Nick asked Arie, pointing across the table at Hamish and Frank.

"Who knows, probably teenager stuff like pimples and armpit hair." Arie joked, shoving Nick affectionately.

"Arie!" He said with a chortle, shoving her back.

"Nicky, come on now, it's none of our business. Best stay out of it and mind our own." Arie said, proving she was making a point with her joke.

Nick sighed, pouring some pumpkin juice. She was right, it was none of his concern. John had just come in, his goons training behind him. Able Ustroot was slightly taller, with more pimples on his face than last year. Jack Crow was taller, orange hair longer, and a piercing in his left ear now stood out: It was Salazar Slytherin's face. The old Nick would find them intimidating, even scary. These were the boys who beat the snot out of him and Daniel last Halloween. They cackled, looking Nick's way. He simply rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast. They were still as immature as last year.

"So, what's your first class?" Frank asked, finally coming over to Nick's side. (Seeing as Arie left in a hurry).

"I have Magical Creatures. What about you Daniel? Any classes we actually have with each other?" Nick said, turning to his pal.

"Yeah, Herbology and Potions." Daniel replied, putting marmalade on his scone. "Either than that, not really." Daniel said, frowning slightly. "You gonna be all right?" Daniel finished, taking a bite of his scone.

"I told you, I can handle John and his fellow douche bags. Plus, Frank is a prefect now, so he will be there anyway." Nick replied.

"Oh! Speaking of!" Frank said. "I better get you to your first class, and quick, there is a prefect meeting and it's already about to start!" Frank added. Nick nodded and grabbed his bags, following Frank quickly out the door. "Bye Daniel!" He said, vanishing from Daniel's sight. Daniel rolled his eyes smiling, eating up his breakfast.

 **Magical Creatures….**

"All right, follow me you lot!" Rubeus Hagrid said, leading them into the forest. Nick looked at his book, which was growling. Everyone else was wrestling with it, while Nick stroked the spine and opened it to the proper chapter. Thank god his dad Randle taught him how to open this book.  
Nick paid close attention to the lesson, making as many notes as he could. John was giving him the death stare, but Nick did not even look once. Being ignored, John came over and shoved Nick.

"Think you're all high and mighty now eh?" John said, taunting Nick.

"Piss off John, I am in no mood." Nick said hotly, still trying to pay attention to the lesson.

"Heh, and who's gonna stop me?" John asked him, shoving him. As Nick was about to shove him back, someone got there first. Nick watched as this unknown life saver threw his enemy into the ground below.

"I am, you slug head. Now beat it." The boy said, making John run for his life. The boy was just as tall as Nick, with auburn hair and purple eyes. He was slender, and had a scar on his neck. Judging by his yellow and black attire-he was in the Hufflepuff House.

"Greetings, Jugson Crouch at your service." the boy said, reaching for a handshake with a warm smile. Nick accepted and shook right back.

"Nickolas Bridgeworth." Nick said, introducing himself right back. "So, Crouch, you wouldn't happen to be related to Barty Crouch JR and SR would you?" Nick finished. Jugson sighed and replied.

"You know, if I had a sickle for every time someone asked me that." He replied, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nick apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. To answer your question, yes I am. They are both my Uncles, in some form of another." Jugson replied. "I don't really know that much about that side of the family. Mother refuses to speak of it." Jugson finished.

"Uhh, yeah, I hear a lot from my family and friends, etc…" Nick agreed. "I was just a baby when Barty Crouch JR was sent to Azkaban. " Nick added.

"Yeah… so why were you scrapping with that low life?" Jugson asked, stroking the spine of his book and opening it.

"Oh, it's a very long story." Nick explained, making notes as Hagrid went on with the lesson. Jugson smiled warmly and replied "I'd like to hear it."

Nick smiled back, and told Jugson everything. Like that, Nick had a new friend.

 **Later…**

Nick had Potions next, reuniting with Daniel. He introduced Jugson to Daniel. Just like Nick, Daniel had a new friend. Someone to talk about Quidditch with 24/7. Jugson was very likeable, as he had many friends. As a Hufflepuff should.

"Nick here doesn't like Quidditch." Daniel commented, stirring his cauldron carefully.

"Oh really? That's not what I heard." Jugson said, smirking at Nick, who went crimson red.

"Huh? What's he talking about Nick?" Daniel asked. Nick sighed and replied.

"I've always liked Quidditch, but my dad…umm… well mean Uncle Doug said it was dangerous and I shouldn't play…but… I've always wanted to."

"You never told me this why?" Daniel asked.

"I-I guess I wasn't very confident talking about it back then. All I was thinking about was rather or not I was allowed back home." Nick replied sadly.

"Oh, right. Sorry Mate, I know that's hard for you to talk about." Daniel said apologetically.

"It's all right." Nick assured Daniel, smiling slightly. "As far as Quidditch goes, I plan to try out next year." Nick added.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Nick?"

Daniel asked with a laugh, which Nick joined in. Jugson smiled at the two. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say these two were brothers.' Jugson thought, watching them joke around. The day carried on with great joy. On the way to Herbology, John cornered Nick, who walked right by while shoving him aside. Daniel laughed and so did Jugson, who smirked darkly at John. Seeing Nick come in made Neville smile. Also, seeing him confident made him even smile more so. Trying not to be distracted, Neville carried on with the lesson. Nick had so much fun re-potting mandrakes. The lesson was over in a snap, and Nick continued on to Defence Against the Dark Arts with Jugson, as Daniel had that tomorrow. However, the class appeared to be cancelled today. Apparently Professor Malfoy was not on Hogwarts Grounds today. Or so it said on the note. Jugson and Nick shrugged, and headed for the library to study. Speaking of "Dark" John once again showed himself, along with his goon gang.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Just leave me alone John!" Nick said, rolling his eyes. Jugson, who knew the whole story now, watched intently, with his guard up.

"Leave you alone? As if I would let a Gryffindung boss me around." John said, getting in Nicks personal space.

"I'm warning you John, back off." Nick said hotly. John and his goons burst out laughing. Jugson, who was getting equally hot under the collar, spoke out too.

"I think he means it, back off git." Jugson said with an angry frown. John had enough of this. He grabbed Nick, ready to beat him up. However, he felt a blow to his stomach, Nick had punched him there. John couldn't believe the powerful blow, as he slid to the ground in agony. John's goons tried to take his place, but Jugson's death glare was all too scary. They ran way, with John running behind screaming "You idiots! Wait for me!" Jugson laughed out loud, putting his arm around Nick.

"Oh god, that was priceless!"

"Yeah, hopefully they leave me the hell alone!"

Nick replied, as they continued their journey to the library. Nick had a feeling this wasn't over, but he was ready for whatever might come next. He no longer squeaked like a kitten. He roared like a lion.

(Hope you liked it! Seeing as JK Rowling never really shed light on LGBTQ Wizards/Witches, I shall do so. Don't worry boys who read this, there will be no "gay scenes" but as the story continues, one LGBTQ couple will have the spotlight of sorts in this story. Shameless flirting and mentioning of snogging at best, all right? But if you don't like it, you're free to stop reading. If you already know who they might be due to hints in this chapter, let me know what you think PM... If not, well stay tuned!) ~Mirokufangirl229


	15. Quidditch and a Showdown!

Chapter 15  
Quidditch and a Showdown!

Nick's second year was flying by quickly. November was coming up faster than you can say Quidditch. Speaking of, the season was about to start. The first match was Hufflepuff Vs. Ravenclaw. It was supposed to be a very exciting match, as both team captains on opposing teams were brothers! Nick couldn't wait to watch with his best pal Daniel. Nick was ready to get with it, reading _Quidditch through the Ages_ he borrowed from his Dads library. Daniel was beside himself. Here was his nerdy friend Nick -who he thought only liked Herbology- nose deep in a Quidditch book. He chortled, watching Nick intently. Nick rolled his eyes, turning a page at breakfast that Saturday morning of the match.

"You've been chortling and watching me for a week now. I get it, a nerd like me enjoying Quidditch is quite a shock for you." Nick said, finally putting his book down.

"Sorry, you just never liked talking about it. When the subject was brought up, you'd say how dangerous the game is and that it was barbaric." Daniel replied, sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, well I never said I hated it, did I?" Nick replied, raising his eyebrow. Daniel pursed his lips in confusion, trying to think back to their conversations the previous year. He then relaxed them and replied "No, as a matter of fact you didn't."

"All right then, case closed." Nick stated. With a laugh, Daniel agreed. Ten minutes into breakfast, Hamish and Frank emerged into the Great Hall. They sat together in the far corner of the Gryffindor Table, eating and talking together silently. The two had just come off their Prefect duties.

"Boy, those two have been attached at the hip lately." Daniel said, curiously watching them across the table.

"I know, it's so not like them." Nick agreed. "I mean I know they are best friends, but lately it's as if they spello-taped themselves together." Nick added.

"No kidding, and whenever I ask Hamish what's going on he simply tells me 'We're prefects, of course we spend 24/7 together, it's out duty.' At first I thought that made sense, but I notice they even hang out with one another during their spare time." Daniel said, watching them closely.

"Well, whatever it is, it's none of our concern. Come on, I want to get good seats!" Nick said, waving to Jugson while exiting the Great Hall. Daniel quickly followed suit, also waving at Jugson, who would be sitting with his fellow Puffs in the stands. Nick and Daniel finally got to the stands fifteen minutes later, snagging a seat in the front row.

"Oh man, can you believe both captains are brothers?!" Nick said excitingly.

"I know. Amycus is a great Seeker and team captain, but Naykus is a really great Keeper. Both only just got their Captain spots this year. It's going to be their first match against one another!" Daniel agreed with equal excitement.

Professor Wood came on to the pitch, setting the trunk of Quidditch equipment down. Hufflepuff's team came soaring onto the pitch, where their house mates cheered!

"Whoo! Go Puffs!" Jugson cried, waving his hands in the air like he just didn't care. Ravenclalw entered the field too, soaring in the air. The two brothers shook hands before the match.

"Scared brother?" Amycus of Ravenclaw asked his Hufflepuff brother. Naykus smirked and replied "You wish."

Just like that, they both took to the air. Amycus stayed in the background, waiting to find the Snitch, while Naykus guarded his teams Goal Posts. Professor Wood blew his whistle, and that was the start of the game! The players were all over the place, soaring and shoving one another. A bludger almost knocked Greg Winters of Hufflepuff off his broom. He was their Seeker. A small and slender fourth year, with black eyes and blonde hair. His appearance certainly stood out. He became Seeker last year, and won Hufflepuff three games. However, he intended for them to win the Quidditch Cup. Starting with beating Ravenclaw. As he looked around for the Snitch, Ravenclaw's Iris Radshaw scored. She was Ravenclaw's fastest chaser.

"10 to 0, Iris scores!" said William the announcer, who we know as one of the trouble twosome and dear friend to Nick.

'Drat' Greg thought. He knew he had to find the Snitch quick. An hour went by and it was tied 40 to 40. Greg had dodged the bludger at least 18 times. Their new beater Sam Hornsnout was proving to be problem. Karan Wallkseye the second beater glared at Sam whenever he would miss a bludger and knock it out of the way herself. Sam clearly needed more training. Sam would make an apologetic face and try his hardest to do better the next time a bludger would come soaring at a player.  
Finally, after avoiding the bludgers and the players moving fast on the field, Greg saw it; the Golden Snitch. It was fluttering a foot below the pitch. He looked over at Ravenclaw's Seeker Amycus to see if he had noticed it. So far, he was still watching the match but keeping a close eye out. Greg knew if he even made a sudden movement Amycus would follow in hot pursuit. However, he got the luck of the draw. One of the bludgers came soaring at him again, faster than Sam or Karan could reach it. He dove downward and out of the way, avoiding its path. In the process, he reached out his hand and caught the Snitch! He held it up in happiness, which made the Hufflepuff stands roar with cheers. Even Nick and Daniel cheered for their new pal Jugson. The crowd couldn't believe it, it was the shortest match ever, One hour and fifteen minutes.

"Greg Winters has caught the Golden Snitch! Earning 150 points to Hufflepuff! Which means-Hufflepuff wins!"

Everyone cheered, mostly because Ravenclaw won the cup last year. Even the Slytherin's cheered slightly, anything to see the Ravenclaw's championship title taken from them. Amycus took his loss with dignity saluting his Puff brother, who in turn saluted him back. The first game of the season was great one indeed. Next Saturday was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. A legendary match as always, seeing as Gryffindor and Slytherin were rival houses since the dawn of the beginning when Salazar and Godric were butting heads long ago.

"Man that was awesome!" Daniel said, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, the Puffs truly played well!" Nick agreed, as they headed back to the castle.

"We Puffs take pride in our teamwork." Jugson said, coming up behind his two new besties. Startled, Daniel and Nick turned to see their Puff friend smiling ear to ear.

"Dude, your team is awesome!" Daniel said, patting Jugson's shoulder in a congratulatory way.

"Yeah, but we're no match to Gryffindor, that's for sure! I heard rumours Frank Webb has been secretly training under his brother Matthew Webb who graduated from Hogwarts last year." Jugson replied. "He's your friend, is the rumour true?" Jugson added with a bit of curiosity hinted in his voice.  
Daniel smirked and replied "Yeah, they have their very own Quidditch Pitch build in their backyard. The property is huge."

Poor Jugson face-palmed himself replying "Oh man, we're doomed."

Daniel laughed, patting Jugson with sympathy for him. Nick had no idea Frank was well off. He was so kind and humble, the thought never crossed his mind. Also, he didn't know Frank had siblings. Not once had he ever mentioned it. Upon entering the Entrance Hall, Nick was torn out of his thoughts. John was bullying a first year with his fellow goons. They all jinxed him at once, leaving the poor boy covered in boils all over his body.  
Nick couldn't believe it. John couldn't get a rise out of him anymore, so he bullies others as a replacement. Nicks blood boiled. He pulled out his wand and silently uttered _'Caspisso Maxima'_ under his breath. The spell hit John like a speeding bullet, sending him to the ground. His short blonde hair began growing without warning, getting longer and longer by the minute. Daniel tried his hardest not to laugh as they passed by, while Nick secretly put his wand back. Jugson was bursting at the seams too, especially when John's goons tripped over his abnormally long growing locks. Once Jugson entered the school's kitchens to get to his common room, both Daniel and Nick heard him laugh like a hyena. As they entered the Gryffindor Common Room ten minutes later, they too burst out laughing.

"Ahaha, that was brilliant!" Daniel said, slumping on to the squishy sofa.

"I know, been practicing it since July, perfecting it in August. Been dying to try it out." Nick replied, slumping next to Daniel.

"Well a job well done! The foul git deserved it!" Daniel barley said, still laughing beyond control. Hamish and Frank returned to the dorms to find the two cackling lions. Amused, they joined them to see what was all the hub bub.

"What's so funny?" Hamish asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, what's up?" Frank added. As soon as Daniel and Nick told them the whole story, Frank and Hamish joined in on the cackling too.

"Nick! I can't believe you! That hex is advanced magic! How in the world did you learn it?!" Hamish asked, clutching his side from laughter.

"Easy, I'm special." Nick said with a smirk.

"Oh very funny." Frank said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute, where were you two anyway?" Daniel said, ceasing his laughing. "We didn't see you at the Quidditch Game" Daniel added.

"Oh." Frank uttered, turning red.

"Uhh, prefect duties." Hamish said, also turning red.

"Right, yeah." Frank agreed quickly.

"Really? Boy, Headmistress McGonagall is sure running you raged."

Daniel said, completely clueless. Nick however knew exactly what was going on. Both were red, clothes ruffled and unkempt, and hair messed up. Hamish and Frank had been snogging-each other. It appeared they were dating and keeping it a secret. It had finally dawned on Nick as to why Frank and Ellie broke up, and why they were spending so much time together. Nick had another Uncle on his Mother's side. He was Slytherin obviously, and his lifestyle was like Hamish and Frank's.  
Growing up, Nick never really thought of two men together as a bad thing. Surprisingly Doug was never bothered by it either. He was however his brother in law, so perhaps that was why he said nothing when Gena's brother Micheal visited. To Nick, Michael's partner Damon was just 'Uncle Damon.' to him. He too was in Slytherin, and that is how they had fallen in love. Ironically, they too were both prefects in school.

"Right, uhh exactly." Frank quickly agreed. "Come on Hamish, we have Quidditch practice tomorrow. " He added with a hint of nervousness in his tone.  
"Oh yes, bright and early, good night guys." Hamish also quickly agreed, bowing to both Nick and Daniel. After giving Daniel a nuggie, pushing up his glasses, he followed Frank to the boys fourth year dorms. As they vanished out of sight, Daniel scoffed.

"Well gee, they sure are acting weird." Daniel said, trying to fix his hair that his brother ruined. "It's in the middle of the afternoon! Why would they go to bed this early?!" Daniel added. Nick laughed under his breath, looking out the window. Daniel was so oblivious.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Daniel asked, his eye brows furrowing.

"If you didn't see it so plainly obvious I'm not telling you. Find out for yourself." Nick replied, still chortling.

"Tsk, well fine then." Daniel replied, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting. Nick simply rolled his eyes and went up to his four poster bed, colouring his Herbology colouring book the rest of the afternoon.

 **Great Hall…Dinner Time…**

Dinner was delicious. Nick and his friends were stuffed and satisfied. After a chit chat with Jugson, Nick and Daniel made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Nick smirked at Frank and Hamish as they led him and Daniel back to the tower. He couldn't help but giggle. Frank whispered to Nick asking

"What's so funny?"

Nick smirked, looking ahead to make sure Daniel wasn't listening, then spoke.

"You know, I have an Uncle Micheal…and another Uncle… His Partner Damon."

Frank turned scarlet, bushing the back of his head awkwardly. Nick continued quietly.

"I know Frank, about you and Hamish. It's okay, you don't have to pretend if it's just me in the room. Daniel has no idea, and I'll cover for you when he asks questions again." Nick finished, nudging Frank in a brotherly way.

"Thanks Nick. Hamish and I aren't ready to go public yet. We're still unsure how we feel. So we're as the muggles call it 'Keeping it on the down low.'" Frank replied, as they turned down the corridor that led to the moving staircase.

Just then, Peeves was bouncing around the hallway, causing havoc to Ravenclaw first years who were running and screaming. Frank and Hamish quickly ran after them to cool the situation and to make Peeves go away. Daniel and Nick shrugged and moved their way up the stairs.

"Hey Gryffindung!" Before Nick could turn to see who it was, a book pelted his face, sending him to the ground.  
"Ah! Shit!"

Nick cried, as the book hit him hard.

Daniel turned to find John and his goons Able and Jack laughing their arse off. They had a stack of books and other items. John and his friends also learned a few things over the Summer: A charm in which picks up objects and shoots them in the air. However, John made it so that it was a hex or jinx. Instead of the object being randomly thrown into the air, John made it so it could be shot where ever the caster desired it to go. A book on _Toadstools of the Mediterranean_ just plowed Nick's face.

"Don't think I didn't know that was you hitting me with that spell!" John said, walking over to Nick, pulling him up by his collar. Daniel struggled to help under Jack and Able's grip.

"You bloody well deserved it!" Daniel cried with anger, to which Jack shut him up with a punch to his stomach.

"Now, you're gonna pay!" John said. Nick wasn't going to take this lying down any longer. He wrestled John to the ground, beating him with the book John threw at him a moment ago.

"Why you little-!" Before John could finish that sentence, another book came flying at him, hitting him in the back of the head. John cried in agony, falling face first to the ground. Nick looked up, it was Peeves!

"Haha! Take that Dumb John!"

Nick and Daniel cheered, as Peeves threw random objects at Able and Jack. The more Nick and Daniel cheered, the more it fed Peeves fire to do naughty things to John and his goons. The hall way had become an object genocide. Peeves threw everything he could get hold of; from chalk to pencils, to chalk erasers and the heavy books John brought to throw at Nick. All ran in terror, hurrying back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"All right Peeves!" Daniel cheered, to which the poltergeist took a bow. At that moment, Hamish and Frank returned to see this crazy scene.

"What in the world is going on? Oh Nick, you're hurt!" Frank said, running to Nicks side.

"Well when you guys went to rescue the first years, John and his gargoyles attacked us." Nick said.

"Yeah, but then Peeves came to our aid! He threw a lot of stuff at them! You should have seen them all run!" Daniel added. Hamish turned to Peeves and asked "Did you really do that?"  
Peeves simply nodded, gave Hamish a raspberry, and disappeared. Hamish rolled his eyes and helped Daniel and Nick to their feet.

"We're going to report this to the Headmistress. You two go directly to Mad 'am Pomfrey and get your injuries treated right away." Frank said. Both Nick and Daniel nodded, turning down the corridor that led to the hospital wing. Frank and Hamish together ran to the Head Mistress' office. John and his goons were in deep trouble.

 **Later that night, in the Gryffindor Common Room….. 10 pm…**

Nick had a serious case of insomnia. After getting treated at the hospital wing three hours ago, Nick and Daniel returned to the common room post haste. While Daniel passed out, Nick did not. He sighed, sitting by the fire reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ to get started on his Magical Creatures Paper. He had to give a summary on Nifflers. As he wrote quickly on his parchment, Hamish and Frank returned to the common room laughing and flirting with one another. They tensed up, as the fat lady portrait closed behind them. Nick waved nonchalantly, still writing his summary.  
"Relax you two, it's just me." Nick said. Frank relaxed and whispered to Hamish that Nick had found out earlier today due to the face that he had a gay Uncle. The nerd took a sigh of relief, flopping on to the squishy sofa in the corner. Frank followed suit, letting Hamish put his arm around him.

"So you haven't told anyone right?" Hamish asked.

"No, and I don't plan to. It's your business, your secret is safe with me." Nick replied, still writing away on his roll of parchment. "The only reason Daniel didn't find out today is because he's completely oblivious." Nick added.

"Heh, agreed." Hamish replied with a scoff.

"So what did the Headmistress say?" Nick asked, looking up from his parchment.

"She said they will have detention every Friday night with her. However, further punishment lies with Professor Malfoy." Hamish said with a shudder. "Their doomed." He added.

"No kidding, the man is scary, he gives me the creeps." Frank agreed, leaning more into Hamish. "He's so withdrawn and gloomy." Hamish added.

"Well, he went through a lot. You know what happened to him during the war, or have you all forgotten?" Nick said. Hamish and Frank frowned. Many stories brewed of the Battle of Hogwarts. One was of Professor Malfoy who had no choice but to become a death eater at a young age due to the influence of the dark lord and his parents.

"Oh yeah…" Frank said scornfully.

"Right, completely slipped our minds." Hamish added.

"Yeah, apparently he was a wreck." Nick said, packing up his school bag. " Enough with the heavy, I am going to try to sleep again. I shall leave you two to snog."

Nick stated with a bow, which made both Hamish and Frank laugh. As he climbed the stairs Frank said "Hey Nick, thanks for not saying anything." Nick smiled warmly and simply replied "No problem." He then went to bed to try to sleep again, leaving Frank and Hamish to snog in the common room. After an hour of that, they too went to bed. It had been a hectic day. Hopefully with John and his goons punishment under way, things would cool off. Nick could finally get through his second year in peace. Luck however, would not be on his side.

(Surprise! Hamish and Frank are my LGBTQ couple! I hope you are enjoying Peeves as a main character too. A side note as well; Caspisso Maxima is a spell of my own making. Caspisso is only supposed to make ones hair become thicker, rather as Caspisso Maxima makes hair grow out of control. The counter curse for Caspisso Maxima is Caspisso Momentem, making the hair return to it's normal state. Hope you are all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!)~Mirokufangirl229 _  
_


	16. A Letter from Brother

Chapter 16  
A Letter From Brother

Nick woke up on a Monday morning. After getting dressed quickly, he made his way into the Gryffindor Common Room. Quickly finishing his essay from Potions, Nick went down to the owlery. He had sent his Dad a letter two weeks ago, telling him about his year so far at Hogwarts. He recounted the Quidditch Game of the two brothers, and his showdown with John. Their punishment from Professor Malfoy (Whatever it was, as Professor McGonagall did not tell Hamish and Frank what it was) began some time last Thursday. The punishment must have been severe, as John and his gang had not gone near Nick. Also, their faces were more sour than usual. Nick had never been so calm and anxiety free. He raced out the door and went by the owlery. Sure enough, his owl Sirius had returned. Nick smiled and patted the owl, who nipped at him affectionately. He took the letter, recognizing his Father's hand writing immediately. He smiled and brought it with him to read during breakfast.

 **Great Hall…**

As usual, everyone hated Monday's. People were yawning, some weren't even awake. Hamish and Frank were yawning the most at the Gryffindor table. Between Quidditch Practice (Which by the way they won the match against Slytherin), Prefect duties, and classes the two were practically the walking dead. Hamish sipped his pumpkin juice lazily, while Frank snored in his eggs.  
Nick however was wide awake and happy. He tore open his letter quickly, eager to read it.

 _Dear Son,_

 _It sounds like you're having a great time! This Professor Longbottom you're going on about sounds like a real gem! Perhaps we can have him for dinner sometime? I'd like to meet him. That Quidditch match sounded like it was pretty exciting! I remember when I played for Gryffindor, good times! I can't believe that showdown with John! I remember his Father Alan Peasgood, rotten to the core he was. Always used to pick on first years. His favourite targets were Hufflepuff students. Glad Peeves gave you a hand. He always gave me pointers on pranks. Enjoy the rest of your time there, and I hope to see you at Christmas!_

 _Love Dad_

 _P.S Phillip misses waking you up_

Nick was in heaven, cloud nine, over the hill with joy. He sighed with happiness, wiping a single tear from his eye and reaching for some eggs.

"You seem happy about something." Daniel said curiously with a slight yawn.

"Yeah, got a letter from my Dad." Nick replied, shovelling eggs into his mouth.

"All good I hope?" Daniel replied, sipping orange juice. Daniel did not favour pumpkin juice.

"Excellent!" Nick uttered through his eggs. Daniel smiled warmly and replied "Good" before returning to his breakfast. To be honest, Daniel was truly happy for his friend. Last year was hard on him. No kid should ever have a bad experience their first year at Hogwarts. He thought Nick deserved this happiness. As Daniel began to butter his scone the owl post arrived, dropping packages and letters to their appropriate receivers. Nick already went to the owlery this morning, so he did not expect a letter. However, a small owl dropped a letter right in his lap. It hooted at him and flew away.

'What in the world?' Nick thought, looking at the letter. 'I already got a letter from my Dad.' Nick thought again. Surely it wasn't from his other family members who banished him? So who else could be possibly writing to him? Nick looked carefully at the letter, he did not know the handwriting. The name who addressed it to him made Nick almost jump. He got his answer.

 **Victor Jacob Bridgeworth**

 **Ministry of Magic, Basement Level 2 - Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Headquarters, Office # 3**

Nick couldn't believe his eyes, it was from his older brother Victor! His Dad told him he would be coming for Christmas. He did not expect post from him already. Nick began to sweat bullets, staring at the letter all through breakfast. His first lesson was in Potions, and he could not concentrate at all, staring obsessively at the letter. 'What would he say?' Nick thought, as he headed to Herbology with Daniel. 'Is it a howler? It couldn't be, as it isn't exploding from me not answering it.' Nick thought some more.

"Hey, cat got your tongue?" Daniel asked, snapping Nick out of his trance.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Sorry, I was just thinking as all." Nick replied.

"About what?" Daniel asked. Nick felt Daniel was being a little nosey. Nick simply smiled and replied.

"Nothing, just random stuff. Nothing important." Nick replied quickly, where Daniel nodded and dropped the subject.

Herbology was fun today, as the students were working on Leaping Toadstools. Neville let the students have a game of who could capture the most toadstools. Whoever had the most at the end would get a specialty chocolate bar from Honey Dukes. It wasn't as easy as the students thought. The minute Neville released 100 of them, they bounced everywhere. John and his goons caught three, trying to catch the fourth. Each time they would grab one, it would smack them in the face. The small group of Ravenclaws were doing well, catching about 14 so far. Nick and the other Gryffindors were doing well, but it was surprisingly Daniel who won in the end when Neville blew the whistle. He caught 50 in total, while the others caught some in the 30-40 range. The rest were still bouncing around. Neville handed Daniel his prize and then the class ended.

"Wow, good job! I'm surprised! You hate Herbology!" Nick said astounded, as they headed for lunch.

"My backyard is always plagued with them in the fall, so my brothers and I are always the ones who round them up." Daniel replied, sharing part of his chocolate with Nick.

"Oh, well you did really well! The look on John's face was hilarious." Nick replied again, tucking the chocolate away for later.

"Yeah…so what was that random stuff you were talking about?" Daniel asked, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Sheesh, you're like a dog with a bone." Nick replied, pouring himself fruit punch.

"I'm just worried about you as all." Daniel stated, scoffing slightly. His cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment for saying that response.

"If you must know" Nick began with a heavy sigh," It's a letter from my brother Victor. He's the other son of my Dad. He's much older than I am. I think he was in Hogwarts when Harry Potter was." Nick finished, pulling out the letter to show Daniel.

"Wow…that must have been quite the surprise. No wonder you were spaced out." Daniel replied, over viewing the letter. "Did you know your brother was an Auror?" Daniel asked, reaching for a sandwich.

"No, all I know is that he works for the Ministry of Magic. My Dad didn't mention it this past summer." Nick replied, also reaching for a sandwich.

"Maybe he was going to mention it at Christmas." Daniel pointed out, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah maybe." Nick agreed.

"So you gonna open it?" Daniel asked once more.

"No, uhh, not yet." Nick said quickly, putting the letter away in his bag.

"Oh, all right then." Daniel finished, as the subject was completely over now. After lunch, Nick attended Potions again (seeing as he had Double Potions) and then Defence Against the Dark Arts with Jugson. Daniel had the other First Year Class. Professor Malfoy went on about Hags, as they already covered Banshees and Ghouls. Nick found Professor Malfoy to be slightly intimidating, regardless of his kindness towards him and other students. He was tall, with long bleach blonde hair that was tied up in the back. He had a beard, and wore a strange triangle shaped necklace. Nick stayed to his notes, trying not think about the letter. Hags were going to be on the Exam, so Nick knew he had to stay sharp. Still, every once and awhile his mind would wander.

Draco sighed to himself as he made notes upon the board. At first, he honestly thought he would not get the position as Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. He pride himself on potions in his youth, surely thinking he would get that instead. However, being in the shadow of Professor Snape was not in the cards for Draco Malfoy. The day he told Headmistress McGonagall he wanted the DADA position due to the fact he was on the dark side and wanted to from now on defend against it-she hired him immediately. He turned to see if his students were paying attention-all was well. Except for Niel. He was spacing out, looking up at the ceiling.

"Nickolas? Is everything all right?" Draco asked curiously. Nick jumped and returned to his notes replying

"Y-Yes Sir…"

Draco sighed and nodded, returning to writing on the board. He didn't mean to be intimidating or frightening. He knew many young wizards heard what he was as a young man. It couldn't be helped. He just hoped his idiot students John, Able, and Jack were leaving the poor boy alone. He hated bullying, and forever regretted what he did when he was in school.

 **Later…**

After Defence Against the Dark Arts, Jugson and Nick rushed to the last class of the day; History of Magic. They sat down at their usual spot in the back, getting their books out. Nick's letter fell out, and Jugson picked it up.

"Hey you dropped-"

"I know." Nick said, cutting Jugson off and snatching the letter. He quickly put it away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I was just helping." Jugon said apologetically.

"No, I'm sorry. I've just been on edge about it." Nick replied. He told Jugson the whole situation. Jugson sighed, not sure what to say. Finally, he opened his note book with a badger on it and replied.

"Shoot, that's hard."

"Yeah, I am not sure if I want to open it." Nick replied.

"Well, wait until you get to bed tonight? Open it in the privacy of your bed." Jugson suggested.

"Hmm, all right." Nick replied, opening his notebook. Nick did just that. He waited until after dinner. Once everyone was in bed, Nick shut the curtains of his four poster bed. Using the lumos spell, he read the letter.

 _Dear Nickolas, (But if you prefer just Nick, then Dear Nick.)_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. Dad owled me what happened last year. To be honest, I was utterly appalled. I do not understand how someone could betray their own flesh and blood. After finding out you were really my brother than my cousin, I was not surprised. You may not know this, but when you were a baby I used to baby-sit you. You were like Dad in every way, so I had my suspicions._

 _Now that I know they are true, I could never be happier. You deserve to be treated with kindness, and I will be apart of that. My House is Slytherin, but Dad never hated me for it, even though he knew what many called the 'Evil House'. He would never belittle me for who I was as a wizard. In the end, I was known in my days as the kind Slytherin. I decided to do the opposite as to what someone in Slytherin might do, I became an Auror. I hope you make good choices in life. Dad and I will do what we can to help you along the way to becoming a great Wizard someday. I also heard you wanted to play Quidditch for Gryffindor. I was Syltherin's Keeper for awhile, so if you need any pointers just ask._

 _See you at Christmas,_

 _Victor_

What an end to a perfect day. Nick smiled and collapsed into bed, clutching the letter. He drifted off with a smile on his face.

(Hope you all liked this Chapter! I know it was kind of short. I also hope you liked the introduction of Draco as one of the characters in this series. Before you ask, Draco was indeed wearing a Deathly Hallows Necklace when Nick described 'The strange triangle shaped necklace'. Don't forget to leave a review! : ) )~Mirokufangirl229


	17. Nick, John, and the Whomping Willow

Chapter 17  
Nick, John, and the Whomping Willow

It was an early October Monday Morning. Halloween had just passed. As usual, the feast was fantastic. Nick had a wonderful hangover headache from last night's sweets indulgence. He went to Mad'am Pomfrey, his head pounding. She grumbled and scuttled in her office, getting a pain potion and a pepper up potion.

"Honestly, I am surprised you didn't make yourself sick with all that candy boy!" She said, pouring the potions rather forcibly down Nick's throat. Nick's ears steamed from the pepper up, and he suddenly felt better.

"Yes, sorry Mad'am Pomfrey. I guess I just lost control." Nick replied apologetically.

"Indeed, you may go." She replied, waving her hand in a 'get out' sort of way.

Nick nodded and grabbed his bag and ran out of the Hospital Wing to his first class of the day; Charms. The only other class Nick had with Daniel during the week besides Herbology and Potions. He sat down next to Daniel and opened his textbook T _he Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk, Grade 2_ to the appropriate page on the board.

"Where were you mate? Class started 10 minutes ago." Daniel asked.

"I had a bit of headache from last nights party so I went to see Mad'am Pomfrey." Nick replied, writing down notes from the board.

"Oh, are you all right?" Daniel asked, also writing notes.

"Yeah, the pepper up potion did the trick." Nick said.

"Well, I hope it can get you through this afternoon." Daniel said worriedly. "We have double potions with Slytherin after all. You know who is among them." Daniel added.

"Tsk, I told you he doesn't scare me any more." Nick scoffed. "Besides, he is still being punished by Professor Malfoy." He added.

"Whatever you say Mate." Daniel said, rolling his eyes. He still felt John as a threat. Even if Nick could defend himself now, he knew John wouldn't quit. So last week, he asked Jugson to keep an eye on him. After all, Jugson had almost every class with Nick.

 **Later…**

The day went by incredibly fast. Double Potions was over in a gif. After lunch, Nick and Daniel headed down to the greenhouses early for Herbology.

"I just want to avoid the rush," Nick said to the grumpy Daniel who wanted to stay for dessert. As they approached the greenhouses, a body binding spell hit Daniel from behind, causing him to fall to the ground. Nick turned, it was John! His older brother James was with him. James Peasgood was the worst of the three, as John had a sister also. He was a tall, muscled, blonde, and mean to all other students. The other Slytherin girls woed and swooned over him. Before Nick could react, he was blindfolded with the _Obscuro_ spell. Everything was black. He could hear John laughing. **'Where the hell are the teachers?!'** Nick thought. Things got worse, as James shouted _'Levicorpus!'_ . Nick was hoisted in the air by his ankles-blinded. He couldn't see a thing, and was for the first time scared. James was blindly moving Nick away from the greenhouses, showing his fellow Slytherins his capture as he went by, with John howling like a dog. This was why Nick was scared. A certain tree was nearby, and did not like to be disturbed.

"Haha, look at him, pathetic." James said, moving Nick with his wand at will.

"Yeah, what a stupid Gryffindung-" Before John could say anything more, he was grabbed by his ankles from a branch, whipping around the air screaming. James looked behind; it was the Whomping Willow. It grabbed the large sixth year and swung him around too, followed by Nick, who was no longer being jinxed by the Levicorpus spell. He was now also being swung and flung around by the hot tempered tree-still blindfolded. Hagrid, who had just returned from tending to the schools cabbages, came upon the scene. He gasped and ran for help. Professor McGonagall immediately intervened after Hagrid's report, along with Draco Malfoy's help.

"Immobulus!" Professor McGonagall shouted, stopping the Whomping Willow from moving.

Nick and John fell into Hagrid's arms, who he put down near his hut to give them air, removing Nicks blindfold. James hit the ground hard, breaking his arm. He was getting his just deserves. Draco Malfoy cursed out loud, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"What in the hell were you thinking?!" Draco said hotly.

"I…well….he…he deserved it! He's a prat!" James said, pointing at Nick.

"He's a child! For Merlin's sake!" Draco replied, his temper rising.

"Draco, take him to my office immediately, I will owl his parents straight away." Professor McGonagall said, to which Draco nodded and dragged James away. Professor McGonagall ran to poor Daniel, and stopped the body binding spell.

"Nick, is he all right?!" Daniel asked, panicked beyond measure .

"He's a bit shaken up, but he'll be all right." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Oh, okay good..." Daniel said with a sigh of relief.

 **One Hour Later...**

Both Nick and John were treated for their injuries from the Whomping Willow. They were the only ones in the Hospital Wing (Aside from the unconscious James) when Professor McGonagall and Nick's friends left. It was pure tension. They were lying on beds opposite from one another in the room.

"Oui….Nick….you awake….?" John asked weakly.

"Calling me by my name now eh? What happened to Gryffindung?" Nick asked, temper still present.

John sighed, he knew he had no right to even speak to Nick, especially after all he had done. He stayed silent for awhile, then spoke.

"Nick…I… I don't know what to say…."

"You can start by apologizing for terrorizing me all year last year, for even trying to terrorize me this year!" Nick shouted.

"I-I know…. I'm sorry…." John said apologetically.

Shocked, Nick sat up in his bed. John also sat up, looking away in shame. He seemed sad. No, more like drained. Just then, Nick got his answer. John's parents came in. Kristen Peasgood, a pureblood who worked at the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Transport Office. She was slim build, with brown hair, and dark blue eyes. She had a sort of sneer looking face, like she would rather be anywhere then where she was at that moment. She skulled over to John's bed and smacked him down one side and up the other.

"Fool! How could you let yourself get into a mess like this! Your Father and I told you to stay out of trouble! Here I find you in the hospital on account of some prank on a blood traitor? You have no time for such antics! You're not here wasting my money on education by doing stupid stunts!" She yelled, which John replied feebly.

"Yes Mother…."

"Don't 'Yes Mother' me! Shame of my flesh!" She said again, slapping him hard again. No wonder John was bullying Nick, for he was being bullied at home. Sooner or later, John's Father Jacob Peasegood arrived. He was tall, wide around the hips, and had bleach blonde hair like John's, and blue eyes also. He worked for Gringgotts Wizarding Bank. Jacob rolled his eyes and scoffed, standing on the other side of the bed. He too appeared stuck up.

"You call me here, only to find my son involved in a harmless prank?! You wrinkly witch!" Jacob said, yelling at Kristen.

"He's your son, don't you care about his wellbeing?!" Kristen yelled back. "Our other son James attacked a second year! It's a crime! Regardless if that second year is a blood traitor!" Kristen added, averting her gaze to Nick with a look as if she stepped in dragon dung. Nick gave her the same look, lying back down on his bed, turning on his side.

"The fact remains that you did not have to call me all the way here! I was on important business for Gringgotts!" Jacob retorted, his temper rising.

"Oh yes, because your life is so much more important than our children!" Kristen replied, temper rising also.

"Well you wanted space, so I gave it as such!" Jacob replied, pointing his finger at Kristen accusingly.

The couple continued to argue in Johns presence. It was clear to Nick what was going on with Johns behaviour; his parents had divorced. True, he was disowned by his own family, but at least his Mother and his 'Father' at the time did not get a divorce. Parents splitting up is the worst thing to ever happen to a family. Nick was still angry at John for picking on him last year, but now he knew the reason why. It wasn't just because he was sorted into Gryffindor. No, Nick had a feeling it was more deeper than that. Once the argument stopped, both Kristen and Jacob smacked John and went to James' bed. John turned over in his bed. Nick could have sworn he heard him sobbing.

The Next Day…

Nick woke up in a daze, still weak from yesterday's waltz with the Whomping Willow. He rubbed his eyes lazily to clear the sleep from his eyes. John was still sleeping soundly. Although the dark circles under his eyes indicated he had been crying all night. Nick sighed again, sitting up in bed. He wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. On the one hand, he hated John so much for torturing him last year. One the other hand, he felt sorry for John. Growing up, his parents seemed to be so much in love. Far more than his own parents. It seems looks can be deceiving. John groaned, also waking up in a daze.

"What time is it?" John asked, rubbing his eyes. Nick gazed at the clock and replied with a yawn.

"Eight thirty I think….Hey…so…" Nick began.

"Forget it." John interrupted, looking away once more in shame.

"I had no idea…why didn't you tell me?" Nick went on.

"It was none of your business." John answered quickly, as he wanted the subject dropped.

"I was your best friend. We would tell each other everything." Nick replied firmly, intent on keeping the subject on the table. John sighed again, looking out the window as he spoke.

"I did not want to get you caught up in my mess. Although, I planned to tell you once we were sorted, but fate had other plans. Once you were sorted into Gryffindor I knew that I did not have to tell you, nor could we be friends any more."

"John, I have no idea what to say…" Nick replied, hanging his head.

"Don't bother, there's nothing to say. I don't need your pity party." John replied, voice going cold.

"I'm not taking pity!" Nick suddenly shouted, which seemed to grab John's attention. He had never seen Nick stand up for himself this much before.

"Look…" Nick went on.

"I just… I know what it feels like to be bullied by your family. It isn't fun. I don't know what it's like when two parents get a divorce. I was banished before that happened. We've known one another our whole lives. Since we were in diapers we've been best friends. If you thought I would think of your parents divorce as shameful your wrong. I may be pureblood, but I am not a prude. If I was sorted into Slytherin, I would have supported you the whole way. Even now, I can see why you have been bullying me." After that monologue, John spoke again.

"Nick… I know what I've done was horrible. I don't know if we can go back to the way we were."

"You're right. We can't. There's nothing wrong with starting over." Nick agreed.

"I-I need some space. To think about things. Can we agree to a mutual understanding?" John asked, not ready to start over.

"Yeah, I think so." Nick replied with a smile.

"Fine." John said shortly, laying down again.

Nick simply smiled and looked out the window. His year long rivalry with John was over. John swore to Nick when they left the Hospital Wing a week later he would never bully him again. However, he would keep his distance until his answer on their relationship. In other words; he would ignore Nick completely. Nick laughed and simply told him that was the best news he ever received. Both shook hands, and went off to their common rooms, as it was a Sunday. Nick approached the Fat Lady, who was still asleep.

"Achem, Naughty Niffler…" Nick said. The Fat Lady kept snoring, not hearing Nick at all. He poked her frame and said the password louder.

"NAUGHTY…NIFFLER!"

'All right All right! For Heavens Sake, it's Sunday!' said the Fat Lady with a yawn, swinging aside for Nick to pass through.

"Thank you! Gosh!" Nick chanted, as the portrait closed behind him.

The Gryffindor Common Room was empty; embers from last nights fire were still burning weakly. Reminisce of Exploding Snap lay on the floor, as well as Chocolate frog wrappers. . It looked like Nick missed a fun night. He sighed and headed to the boys dorms, opening the door quietly. He didn't want to disturb his bunk mates. He crept on to his four poster bed and pulled the curtains closed. He couldn't believe it, John apologized. He and him were no longer at war. Their relationship was still rocky, but Nick was okay with that for now. He too wasn't quite ready to start over. Reaching under his pillow, Nick pulled out some leftover candy from Halloween and munched on that. He waited for his friends to wake, who he would join for breakfast. It had been a crazy second year, Nick was glad that a feud ending came out of it. He didn't know when he and John would be friends again. All he knew, was that things were okay between them now. Nick could now finally enjoy the rest of his second year before the holidays.

((Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for keeping you waiting! Enjoy! Don't forget to review.!))~Mirokufangirl229


	18. Winter Brings a New Enemy

Chapter 18

Winter Brings a New Enemy

It had been two weeks since the Whomping Willow incident. December had just rolled in, and so had the snow. Nick woke up to frost on the windows. Just looking at it made him shiver. He reached into his trunk and pulled out his Gryffindor Sweater, pulling it on lazily. Nick once again had a hard time getting to sleep last night. Between Daniel's snoring, and Keith Argo talking in his sleep, Nick barley got three hours tops. It wasn't just that, even on quiet nights Nick could not drift into slumber. Perhaps it was stress, or excitement from the upcoming holidays. It would be his first Christmas without his Mother and so called "siblings", and first Christmas with his real Dad. At first when Nick arrived at Randle's home, he was sad. He felt betrayed by his own family. Now, he never felt so free. To make matters better, he and John had buried the hatchet a few weeks back. Since then, John had been laying off his bullying and taunting antics indefinitely. Every time Johns goons Jack and Able would try to make an attempt, John would hit them and tell them to cut it out. Each time they would ask why he wasn't bullying him any longer, John would lie and say something like "He isn't worth my time." or "He's boring now, let's tail someone else." Both goons agreed and targeted other students. Nick was thankful it wasn't him, but he still didn't condone John's behaviour. He was still an ass, just not to him or his friends.

"I don't care if you came to a 'mutual understanding' or whatever…He's still a prat."

William commented one day during lunch, sipping his milk. Nick simply rolled his eyes and ignored that comment. However, he only ignored him because he was right. Speaking of his friends, Daniel just woke up, and so did his new friend Keith. They weren't that close, but he had all the same classes as him.

"Ah, I feel refreshed." Keith said happily, stretching out of his bed.

"Me too, what a good sleep." Daniel agreed.

Nick grumbled and threw on his clothes with haste, he could honestly disagree. He put his books in his bag without care, and went to the common room first thing. He waited for Daniel and Keith to emerge, then led the way to breakfast. Daniel knew Nick's tendencies very well by now. So he knew that Nick once again did not sleep well. Once they all sat down and began to eat, Daniel spoke softly.

"Sorry mate, I had no idea you had another insomniac night."

"It's all right… nothing you can do." Nick replied, pouring himself a heaping glass of orange juice.

"Gooood morning!" Fred said, popping out of the table, floating in mid air.

"What's good about it?!" Nick grumbled, shoving toast with jam in his mouth.

"Ooh! Somebody's cranky!" Fred said with a laugh.

"He didn't get much sleep last night…" Daniel said, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Pity, well once your dead you'll get lots of sleep." Fred cackled, before going off to find Peeves.

"Honestly…" Nick grumbled again.

"What? I find him amusing." Daniel said, laughing slightly.

"Well sometimes he's highly annoying." Nick replied grumpily.

"Oh, best not say that in front of him. Last time someone did they ended up with water balloons pelted at them." Daniel said, still laughing.

"Whatever…." The grumpy Nick uttered, as he kept on eating.

 **Later…In Potions….**

Potions was more boring than ever. I guess you could say when you only had three hours sleep-everything is boring. Nick yawned loudly and copied the notes off the board. He never been so tired in his life. Once the clock rang eleven and class was over, Nick was one of the first students to bolt out of there. He roamed one of the hallways, trying to get himself to wake up.

'Rough night boy?'

One of the old paintings asked. Nick looked at the name plate that read **_'Sir Gerald Calburt. One of the first Wizards who was be headed for treason against the first Hogwarts Head Master. Legend has it he was framed by his own brother. A tragic story indeed.'_**

"Uhh yes sir, haven't been sleeping well." Nick replied, still looking at the description plate. _'Boy, and I thought I had problems.'_ Nick thought, gripping his neck just thinking about be heading. He even shivered slightly. Just then he heard laughing and snorting. He turned to see one of the Slytherin boys pointing and laughing at him. He knew the chap right away. It was Martin Draconis Clagg. He also grew up with this boy. Brown hair, green eyes, and a slim build. He was Slytherin's newest Seeker. Nick rolled his eyes and finally spoke in an irritated way.

"What's so funny Clagg? Care to share?"

Martin frowned from Nicks rude voice. He walked over and replied, staring down at him. He was an inch taller after all.

"I just think it's funny you talking to the old ratty portraits. I guess, once a freak always a freak." Martin replied with a boisterous laugh. Nick simply laughed with him and fired right back at Martin.

"Well at least they are better company than some people."

"Why you little rat-!" Martin said, grabbing Nick by the hood of his robe. He didn't get to finish his sentence though, as another Slytherin grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him. It was John.

"Oui, he ain't worth it. He's to cocky, won't get a rise out of him."

Martin rolled his eyes and let Nick go.

"Well he better watch his mouth next time!" Martin replied, to which Nick said "I will if you will…" Martin's face boiled, but he kept walking as John signaled him to beat it.

"Thanks for that…" Nick said appreciatively.

"Don't ever do that again.." John said warningly. "Martin isn't one to be messed with, you know this…. Remember that time he beat up a kid once for calling him a beam pole… ? Well now he's even worse.. Trust me, this is a big ocean… you're the bait and he's the shark… I am the only one who can stop him. Just because I stopped knocking you around, doesn't mean I am gonna be around to help you! So when he bothers you, keep your mouth shut. Or otherwise you'll end up with broken bones."

With that, John turned and left Nick alone in the hallway. Nick wasn't sure if he appreciated that warning, or was annoyed by it…

 **Later, after double potions…**

Nick sighed, playing with his chips. He couldn't think about food right now. All he could think about was that all his childhood friends had now hated him. Martin being one of them. He remembered the good days when they were little, and would play catch the snake in the back yard. Or swimming in the lake. Or getting ice cream at Florean Fortescues together at Diagon Alley-dreaming of the day they finally go their Hogwarts letters. Now, all Martin wanted to do was punch him in the face and call him a freak any chance he got.

"You all right Mate?" Frank asked, his now fourth year friend. Nick nodded and replied while sipping his orange juice.

"Yeah, just not hungry is all…" Nick lied. Clearly something was bothering him. Frank could obviously see it.

"Oui, you know how I feel about liars." Frank said with a 'come on fess up' look. Nick sighed and told him about his run in with another old childhood chum.

"Jeez, you can't catch a break can you?" Frank said, as Nick finished, sipping his lemonade.

"Indeed. I seem to have the worst of luck…" Nick replied back, sighing heavily.

"Frankie, we go on Prefect duty tonight. Best get some studying in, this is our only free period." Hamish said, pushing up his glasses. Frank nodded and said one final thing to Nick.

"Remember, watch yourself. If you need anything, let me know."

Nick nodded and with that- Frank took off with Hamish. Probably to "not study". Nick, knowing that they weren't going to "study" couldn't help but giggle. Daniel simply rolled his eyes and grunted in annoyance. He had found out only a week ago.

"Honestly, is snogging all they're going to do? Sheesh, they're going to fail their classes." Daniel finally uttered after many grunts and groans.

"You're just sour because I knew and you didn't." Nick replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah… Why didn't you tell me again?" Daniel asked, as they exited the Great Hall.

"It was none of your business. I just knew because I have two Uncles like that. It doesn't bother me… I grew up with it." Nick replied with a shrug.

"Oh me either… I don't give a badgers butt who he dates… I just thought… well… he's my brother! He should have at least told me.." Daniel said in an annoyed tone. Nick sighed and replied softly as they turned down a corridor.

"Hamish meant to but… he felt ashamed… He was afraid you would hate him for it…"

"Pff, as if! Like I care if he dates a bloke instead of a miss! I was just peeved that he didn't tell me as all." Daniel scoffed.

Nick smiled and replied before they went to separate classes.

"Why don't you tell him that yourself?"

Daniel blushed and replied "Yeah, I will!" then ran off. Nick chucked rolling his eyes and went to his own classes as well.

 **Later… in the Slytherin Common Room… SSS (The multipule S' are supposed to be Snakes... LOL)**

After dinner, John entered the warm welcoming of the Slytherin Common Room. Green Flag of the Quidditch Team, the strong embers of the fireplace, the comfy black leather sofas, and the spectacular view of the Black Lake with the mermaids swimming about. He would sometimes wave to one, who would surprisingly wave back. That was why he loved sitting in the corner table next to the view of the lake to study. It relaxed him, and helped him concentrate for some unknown reason. These days though, concentration was anything John had. His parents were scheduled for their divorce hearing on the fifth of May. This Christmas was going to be a complete and total disaster. He could picture his Aunt Mable now, going on about how the marriage was over before it started. Insulting his Father, calling him a nasty boy who got into trouble too often. He still loved his parents dearly, and he himself would have to attend the hearing as well, seeing as there had to be custody arrangements. He sighed heavily, sitting in his favourite spot near the aquarium glass- scratching notes for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Martin Clagg, and his own goons Ethan Shunpike and Markus Cracus entered the common room just then, teasing a bunch of first years. Ethan was just like his Father Stan Shunpike; greasy hair, acne all over his face, and beady eyes. Markus was the complete opposite; probably the cutest kid you'll ever see. Bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and a chizz-led nose. However, just because he looked cute, doesn't mean he was nice. In their first year he got detention way too many times to count. Ethan was even worse, who made a kid cry on the train by calling him a tub of lard. These boys were rotten to the core, and followed Martin around like ugly little bull dog puppies. Sadly, these boys were also old childhood friends of Nick.  
John sighed in annoyance, as he wasn't very fond of these three at all. Neither were Jack and Able. Even growing up-he hated them. Martin smirked and joined John at his table. John simply gave him a fierce look, as if saying he wasn't welcome.

"What's with that sour face? Upset I rattled your boyfriends feathers?" Martin asked with a mocking laugh. John simply closed his books and carried them to his dorm.

"No, I don't give owl shit about him…You ruined my concentration to study… You're the same as you were when we were kids-rude and highly annoying…"

John replied, turning to go to his bed for the night. Martin boiled and grabbed John by his neck. John turned and punched him straight in the face, then kneed him in the family jewels. Martin growled in pain and fell to the floor, where his monkey lackey's came running to his side. John was probably the only one who was strong and capable enough to stand up to Martin. Unlike him, he took self defence classes.

"Lay a dirty sausage finger of yours on me again, and I'll break your nose next time…." John threatened.

"R-Right…got it…." Martin uttered, still grasping his balls.

John huffed in anger, and went to his bed to retire for the night. Secretly, John still cared for Nick. He hated himself for what he did to him. He was suffering last year from his parents fighting all the time, and taking it out on Nick wasn't right. Even if Nick was in Gryffindor, he should have just took him aside and asked for his support instead. No, Martin was indeed right-he was pissed for Martin laying a hand on him. From now on, he would make sure nothing happened to Nick ever again. He would watch over him-from the shadows-just like the snake he was.

((Sorry it's been so long! Apologies! Enjoy! :) ))~Mirokufangirl229


	19. A Forgotten Birthday

Chapter 19  
A Forgotten Birthday

Christmas was one week away. Nick and his friends were all getting ready for the holidays. Nick himself, was excited and yet scared also. He would be meeting his older brother Victor for the very first time. He was super nervous, and super scared-did I mention scared? Nick couldn't help but shake when he began packing his trunk. He knew it was early, but he wanted to be ready. Daniel seemed to think Nick had the right idea too-as he began packing also.

"Nervous mate?" Daniel asked.

"More like terrified…." Nick replied with a gulp.

Daniel patted Nicks shoulder and spoke reassuringly. "Don't worry, everything is gonna turn out all right. You, your brother, and Dad will have a great time."

"You know, I never really thanked you for being there for me. Not even last year…" Nick replied warmly.

"Pff, no sweat. That's what friends are for." Daniel scoffed.

Nick smiled and went to grab his Hogwarts sweater from one of the hooks. He then noticed he forgot to take down his 1999 calendar. He rolled his eyes at his forgetfulness and went to rip it off-until-he saw something… on the 19th of January it was written 'My birthday! : ) ' Nick completely forgot. He was twelve now, and turning thirteen soon. With all that happened last year, and this year, of course he would forget. Who could think about their birthday when one is being beaten up?

"Well? All packed then?" Daniel asked, shoving his suitcase closed by sitting on it.

"Yeah… my birthday last year…. I missed it… with all that's happened I…" Nick began, ripping down the calendar and tossing it in the trash.

"Blimey! We didn't even celebrate!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Celebrate what?" Frank asked, hearing all the hullabaloo.

"Eh! You can't be in here, second years only!" Daniel said, turning red.

"Oui. Watch your tone, I'm a prefect now. I can do whatever I want. Now what were you shouting about?" Frank demanded, crossing his arms.

"Nicky here forgot his birthday. He's 12 and completely forgot!" Daniel said.

"What? Is this true mate?" Frank asked, eyes widen with surprise.

"It's no big deal…honest…" Nick said, smiling awkwardly.

"Like hell it is! When you get back, we're going to have a big party!" Frank said, nugging Nick.

"Aww Frank please don't do that!" Nick begged, turning the brightest shade of red.

"Nope, too late now. Oui everyone!" With that, Frank went back to the common room to tell everyone about Nicks birthday.

"Aww man, how embarrassing…." Nick said with a groan…

"Haha, with Franks big mouth, everyone is going to know." Daniel said with a laugh.

Nick face palmed himself. He dreaded the big party that he didn't need when he got back.

 **Later… at the Owlery….**

Nick went up to check on his owl Sirius. He didn't get much time to spend with the bird, and with winter around, the owl was mostly out and about. He climbed up the staircase, only to accidentally bump into Arie.

"Oh! Arie! D-Didn't see ya there." Nick said apologetically, turning red.

"Oh! Nick, me-me neither. I think Sirius has a parcel for you." Arie said, looking up the staircase. "It looks like he didn't bring it to breakfast because it was too big." She finished.

"Really? Well thanks! Umm, any special plans this Christmas?" Nick asked, adjusting his scarf.

"Yeah, my mom is going to take me Skiing. Dad is going to take me to the Quidditch World Cup this upcoming February for my birthday. The first game of the Season." Arie replied, also blushing.

"Oh! You lucky duck! Well, have fun with that." Nick replied, going past her and up the stairs.

"Yes, I will! See you back at the common room!" Arie shouted, making her way down.

"Yep!" Nick shouted back, as he continued to climb the stairs. His crush for her had grown bigger each day. Next year they would be old enough to go to Hogsmede. He planned to ask her out then. Once he finally got to the Owlery, he pulled out the owl treats he got from his dad a week back.

"Sirius?"

Nick asked, the bird hooted, as he was in the corner with the parcel. It was indeed huge. Nick smiled and walked over, petting the bird lightly while feeding him the treats.

"Good boy, you flew so far to bring me this. Did Dad send me this?" Nick asked. The bird hooted loudly. It was like he was saying 'Nope.' Nick looked at the mailing address;

 **14 Wallby Way, Upper Flagley, Apartment 3Z , Miss Rena G. Bridgeworth**

Nick almost had a heart attack. The parcel was from his sister! He fed Sirius another treat, and carried the heavy package back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Upon entering through the fat lady portrait, Frank and Hamish could be seen snuggling on the sofa near the fire while catching up on Potions studies. Nick and them were the only ones in the room thank goodness. Hamish and Frank were still keeping their relationship a secret.

"Whoa, what's that you got there Nick?" Hamish asked, sitting up, to which Frank sat up too in excitement.

"It's from my older sister believe it or not. It appears she sent it from her new apartment. How she got hold of Sirius I don't know." Nick commented, sitting on the carpet by the fire with his parcel. "I didn't detect any foul play with my wand." Nick finished, as his Dad taught him a charm to use to inspect suspicious mail. *Name of spell at the bottom of this Chapter*

"Well, open it then." Frank said. Nick nodded and tore open the parcel. It was a broom servicing kit!

"Wow… I heard this kit is really expensive!" Nick said, as he rummaged through the package more. He found Chocolate Frogs, Owl Knut Treats for Sirius, Cauldron Cakes, and a Biography Magazine on Godric Gryffindor.

"Woow Nick, looks like one of your family doesn't hate you!" Hamish commented. "Is there a letter?" Hamish finished.

"Yeah… it's pretty thick…" Nick said, picking it out of the broom servicing kit.

"She probably has a lot to say…" Frank said. "Come on Hamish, no one is in our room right now. Let's uhh go snog and leave Nick to read." Frank added, going up the stairs.  
"Oh right!" Hamish said, getting Franks cue to leave Nick to his letter. He grabbed their books and followed Frank up to the fourth year dorm.

Nick rolled his eyes. He could have went up this room and read it. Then again, he felt thankful to his friends for respecting his privacy. He cracked open the letter, and fireworks followed by butterflies flew out of the envelope, fluttering around Nick. He couldn't help but giggle. He always loved his sisters gift with charms. The letter was pretty long, so he took a seat in one of the squishy arm chairs and read the letter while eating a cauldron cake.

 _Dear Nick,_

 _As you can see by the address, I finally got my new apartment! It's pretty large, and the rent is only 50 Galleons a month! I got quite the deal. It even has a fireplace so I can get around using the Floo Network. I got a job in Wizengamot Administration Services as a secretary. It's good pay, and I get a discount on Floo Network fees at my apartment because I need to go to the Ministry everyday._

 _I noticed on the Calendar that you are turning 13 this coming January! How exciting! I can't believe it! It seems just yesterday you were off to your first year at Hogwarts. That is why you got this parcel. It is your birthday gift, and Christmas gift. . I heard that Uncle Randle is your real biological Father. Dreadful thing to hide from you, and Father-well-in your case-your Uncle Douglas._

 _He found out a week ago, and is simply furious. I think their marriage is going to fall apart any day now. Christopher is getting into way too much trouble since he graduated from Hogwarts, and Mason is now getting bullied by Martin Clagg._

 _Of course you wouldn't know, as he most likely completely ignores you at school anyway. That is why I had to get out of there as quickly as possible. The mansion has been nothing but trouble. I don't mean to get poetic, but it's basically dark and full of hate and coldness. In fact, it is such a nightmare, I might not even go home for Christmas._

 _Like I am even welcome anyway. Ever since I told Father that I won't disown you- he hates my guts. Mother won't call me anymore, and our brothers called me a loathsome bitch-pardon my language. Despite all that has happened, I still love you. You're my little brother no matter what. I am here for you always, you can visit me any time, my fireplace is always open._

 _With love always,_

 _Rena_

 _P.S Don't visit me this Saturday, I have a date! One of the other secretary's is sweet on me, I am inviting him to my apartment to dinner, wink wink! ;)_

Nick couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time. He knew his sister would come through. After all, she always took care of him when their Mother was busy at work. She would always protect him from Mason and Christopher's pranks. He was sad to hear about his Mother and her most likely divorce. He had a new family now, so there was nothing he could do. So he simply sat back and relaxed, reading the Biography Magazine.

 **Later that day….**

After dinner, Nick went up to the common room and used the kit on his broom. His Nimbus 2000 (Given to him by his Dad of course) needed repairs from his practicing over the summer. He used the polish first on the handle and stick. He then used the clippers to get rid of loose broom strands. The fat lady portrait opened, Arie had come in. She was in the library checking out some books to read over the holidays. She was like Hermione in a lot of ways-including reading for fun.

"Oh, hello Nick." She said, joining him on the carpet by the fire. "How was your day since this morning?" She added, setting her bag with at LEAST 6 books aside.

"Pretty good. This is the large parcel I got. It was from my sister." Nick replied, handing her the letter. He trusted her with his personal stuff. One, because he had a super huge crush on her. Two, because he told her last year about what happened with Professor Longbottom in a little more detail then his other friends. She read it over and covered her mouth in shock. Then after a gasp or two, she finished.

"Wow, you must have been over the moon in happiness." Arie said. Nick nodded and handed her a chocolate frog.

"Yeah, I cried for a while 20 minutes" Nick said with a laugh. Arie smiled warmly and took the Chocolate frog with gratitude.

"Thanks! I got a million already but I don't mind extras."

So, Nick spent the entire evening with Arie. He found her to be warm, caring, and fun. Little did he know his crush would develop into something more.

suspicious parlicious- A charm to check for weird or unknown parcels (A spell of my own making!) ~Mirokufangirl229


	20. Christmas with a Family that Loves You

Chapter 20  
Christmas with a Family that Loves You

The Holidays had arrived. Snow had completely covered Hogwarts Grounds. After an hour long train ride, Nick parted with his friends and got off the train. He carried Sirius out in his cage and pulled his suitcases out of the storage bins in the train. He pushed his way through the crowd and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh-sorry sir-" Nick began. As soon as he looked up, he grinned from ear to ear. It was his Dad. He hugged him tighter than he ever had before. Randle smiled and hugged him tight as well. After all, this was his son. Not his nephew. Since he only found out about it at the end of the Summer, this would be their first holiday as Father and Son.

"Hiya Son. How was school?" Randle asked, grabbing one of Nick's suitcases.

"Really great!" Nick replied, following his Father to the car as soon as they passed the barrier.

"Oh? Didn't you say John was tailing you again?" Randle asked.

"Uhh, I guess Professor McGonagall didn't tell you about the incident in late October…? " Nick replied carefully.

"Oh, I was abroad. Selling broomsticks to the Irish. Why, is there something I should know?" Randle replied, slightly worried now.

Nick told his Dad everything about the Whomping Willow. By the time they arrived at the mansion, Randle couldn't cease his tongue with worry and distraught. Nick couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy because Doug his X Father never gave a wisp of Wackspurt about his wellbeing.

"My god! I can't believe Professor McGonagall didn't tell me! I swear, whoever failed to get hold of me at my office is fired! She must have tried to get hold of me! The old bag never forgets! To this day she hasn't forgot about me being late to all my classes in school! I will find who did not send me the notice and boogey hex them so bad their family tree will feel it!"

"Dad, calm down. I'm all right." Nick said, as he couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny my boy, you could have been seriously hurt!" Randle said, turning red as he parked the car.

"Ah, but I didn't." Nick said with a smirk.

Randle sighed, rolling his eyes while opening the door. "There's my cheeky smirk." Randle commented, finally exiting the car. Nick followed suit with a chuckle, carrying Sirius. Just then, as he pulled out his suitcases, he heard a loud motoring noise. Randle looked up with a grin.  
"That'll be Victor, he's early." Randle said, closing the trunk once Nick got out his belongings.

Nick tried to look up, but the sun blocked his vision. Hearing a thump, and the motor growing louder, Nick could finally see. His older brother Victor had just soared down on his flying motorcycle. 'Wicked.' Nick thought. Victor pulled off his helmet and stuck it on the seat of the motorcycle then turned the engine off. He had long black hair in a ponytail, and rosy cheeks like Randle. His eyes were piercing purple. He also had a large scar across his face. He was very tall, and full of muscle. Must be the Auror training.

"Hey Dad, how's the broomstick business?" Victor asked, hugging Randle. It appeared to be an awkward hug-based on Nick's observation.

"Oh it's been good. I just got back from Ireland. Got some real good ale you might like." Randle replied, patting Victors back.

"Alright then!" Victor replied back with an excited grin. Nick followed behind. He didn't know what to say. He was kind of nervous.

"Uhh, Dad. I'm just going to unpack my things." Nick uttered, swallowing stomach acid that came up from his nervous state.

"Sure Son, meet us in the den." Randle said, giving his youngest son space. Victor smiled and Nick warmly and followed Randle into the basement where the cold storage was. Most likely to try that ale.

Nick sighed, and went up to his room. Phillip was still there, but he was asleep, snoring slightly against his frame. Nick closed the door quietly, not wanting to disturb him. He began unpacking his things. Hanging up his Gryffindor Quidditch Flag, putting up a poster of Godric Gryffindor from the magazine he got from his sister, and a picture frame on his bedside table with him and all his friends in it-dancing around smiling in the moving picture. Finally, he pinned a picture of Arie on his mirror. It was from the Halloween party in the Gryffindor common room this year. He snapped the picture before she could object. Her costume was a Cornish Pixy. There she was, in blue paint, plastic wings, and antennas-pretending to buzz around and annoy everyone. He found her absolutely cute in this picture. Once unpacked, Nick opened the window and let Sirius out. The bird hooted in a 'thanks' sort of way and flew off. Nick smiled and closed the window, then got dressed into comfy clothes; his Herbology shirt with the poem on it from Daniel, and a pair of Quidditch World Cup shorts. The last gift from his Mother before being banished. The breeze from the window seemed to have woken up Phillip.

'Aghh-Achoo! Ughh, one of those damn maids left the window open! I swear I will find my body, come back as a Zombie, and scare the living daylights out of them!'

Nick burst out laughing, which alerted Phillip's attention.

'Oh! Welcome back Nickolas! How was school?'

"It was all right. A little bit of fumble and tumble but either than that-great. I just hope when I get back it will be a little-quieter." Nick replied.

'Indeed, Hogwarts can be exciting. At least that's how I remember it. Say, this is your first Christmas with your Uncle right?'  
Phillip asked.

"He isn't my Uncle Grandfather. He's actually my Dad. Apparently during a scuffle with uhh my X Father, she ran to my Dad for comfort. Uhh, and things happened." Nick said, turning red. He dreaded when he got older, because his dad would most likely eventually have "The Talk". Phillip scoffed with a smirk.

'No surprise there. They dated in Hogwarts. I used to be in his room in the old Bridgeworth Manor. He would never cease talking about your Mother. He truly loved her with all his heart. What baffles me is why he never married her, and married her sister instead. Of course Marida was just as nice. Black hair, piercing purple eyes. She was a vision.'

"What happened to her?" Nick asked.

'Oh, well the dark lord you all call this brat 'Tom Riddle' killed her. One of the many lives he took during the first wizard war. You see, that is why Randle is trying so desperately to repair his relationship with your brother Victor. Years later after Marida's death, Victor blamed his Father. Since last year, they been speaking again. Please take into account that he doesn't want me telling you this, but I thought you ought to know.'

This explained a lot. Why Randle took him in with no question or hesitation. Why he was so worried after he told him about the Whomping Willow incident. With all this information now in his head-acid built up again in his throat. Nick sighed finally gave in, downing an anti acid potion.

'Oh dear my boy, I hope I didn't upset you.' Phillip said again.

"No, I'm glad you told me. At least I can walk in there and make sense of the both of them."

Nick said appreciatively. "I best get down to the den, they're waiting." Nick added with a gulp.

'Oh, right then, well uhh-good luck! Oh, and say hello to my Amelia. Her frame hangs there.' Phillip said.

Nick nodded and left his bedroom, closing it behind him. He could hear from inside that Phillip was sobbing. This must have been the squib sister that his Dad Randle told him about. The one who killed herself because she had no powers. Amelia Bridgeworth. 'Oh boy.' Nick thought. He hoped the frame wouldn't burst into tears at the sound of Phillip's name. Or worse-flood the room with water, seeing as she drowned herself. 'Best not say anything to her in case that does happen' Nick thought again. Nick snapped out of it, and trudged down the turned down a few corridors, waving hello to his great cousin who was a Hufflepuff-Fredrick Bridgeworth. He then eventually found the den after getting lost a couple times. He had never been in this part of the mansion before. Pushing open the large lion carved doors-Nick entered. Roaring fire place, red and green flags hung over the mantel. Many pictures of family memories sat upon the mantel piece. Green and red sofas plus leather squishy arm chairs. The walls were decorated with snake and lion wallpaper. The carpet was red, and green. It was amazing. Like two houses combined. Slytherdor, that's what it looked like exactly. Victor was on the leather armchair by the fireplace, sipping the Irish Ale. Randle was sitting in the opposite chair, near the Christmas tree, which was stuffed with presents.

"Umm, hello…" Nick said, waving shyly. The doors from the den closed by themselves. Nick couldn't help but be spooked a little, jumping back.

"Hello son, come, sit by the fire." Randle said, pointing to the mermaid print rug. Nick nodded and sat down, crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap. It was quiet. Nothing could be heard but the crackling of the fire.

"So, Dad tells me you did the tango with the Whomping Willow." Victor finally said, chuckling while sipping his ale. Nick couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"Uhh, yeah, it's a long story…."

"Well I'd like to hear it." Victor said cheerfully.

"Victor, this isn't a laughing matter, Nick could have been hurt. If it weren't for those bullies-" Randle began, to which Victor interrupted.  
"Come on now Dad, it's over, it's done. Just let it go…and have fun… you remember what that's like right?" Victor said, smirking.

Randle shot him a glare, but nodded and sat back in his chair. Nick giggled, this was quite the fun family, and he was also glad to be apart of it now. As Victor spoke to Nick again, he had zoned out. For he had seen Amelia Bridgeworth's painting-hanging on the far right from the fireplace. Her eyes were piercing green like Randle's. Her hair was black as the night, and her overall face was cold and sad. The background was that of a swift sunrise, and the beach. He could hear faint ocean sounds. Seagulls squawking, wind blowing, and sea water swishing against the sandy shore. Nick couldn't take his eyes off it, going into a sort of trance.

"Nick? You okay?"  
Nick jumped back down to reality, where his Dad and brother were looking at him curiously.

"I-uhh-yes, I'm fine." Nick said, answering Victor's concern.

"Right then! Let us go on with the Christmas activities!" Randle said cheerfully. Victor couldn't help but roll his eyes smiling.

"Seeing as ole Victor here has to work tomorrow, we can open a few presents today." Randle went on, grabbing a few gifts from the tree.

"Work? On Christmas Eve?!" Nick exclaimed. Victor laughed, sipping his ale. He then spoke while Randle pilled two gifts on his lap.

"Evil doesn't take a holiday Nicky. A group of giants have been running ragged near Godric's Hollow and it's starting to catch muggle attention. So I have to go there and help other Auror's to get the Giants out of there. Then we have to get some people from the Oblivation Department to come over and wipe the muggles memories. Then we have to get in a clean up crew to repair the damage they inflicted."

"Wow, sounds like a busy job." Nick said, sipping hot coco that Randle just handed to him.

"It sure is. So who is going to open first?" Victor asked, setting down his empty can of ale.

"Why don't we let Nick go first?" Randle asked, Victor nodded excitingly. Especially since his present was on the top of Nicks pile.  
Nick shrugged happily and began opening Victors present. It was a fancy box wrapped within the paper. Nick opened the box carefully. Inside was a necklace with a lion on the end of it. In a little baggy was a lioness that was also in the box.

"It's a matching set. So when you find that special person in your life, you give that to them. Lions mate for life, it's a fact." Victor said warmly.  
Nick smiled and got up, hugging Victor with gratefulness. So far, he was the best big brother ever.

"Haha, wait! You didn't even open the card! Silly." Victor said with a chuckle. Nick returned to the carpet and opened the card envelope. The Card itself had a decorated Christmas tree on the front.

 _Happy Christmas Little Brother! Here's a little bit of money for your Hogsmede Savings!_ Said the card. Nick turned over the card and found that two Galleons were taped to the back of the card.

"Wow, thanks Victor! I have 25 saved so far." Nick replied, peeling off the money and sliding it into his pocket.

"Oh, good work!" Victor praised, beginning to open his present. "Wow, a sneakascope, thanks dad!" Victor said, hugging Randle tightly this time, no awkwardness.

"As an auror son, you can never have too much of those." Randle replied.

"Indeed! The one I bought at the beginning of my career just broke. I uhh accidentally dropped it and it fell down a flight of stairs." Victor uttered embarrassingly. Randle belted out laughing while saying "That'll be your Mother's traits."

Nick felt somewhat out of place. He had never met Aunt Marida before. All he knew about her was that she was killed by the dark lord. Nick was afraid to ask, especially since Victor was sensitive about it. His Gryffindor bravery encouraged him.  
"Uhh, what was she like? Aunt Marida?" Nick finally asked. The room went quiet. 'Oh no, I should have just kept my mouth shut!' Nick thought. Surprisingly, Victor spoke with a warm and understanding voice.

"She was the best Mother anyone could have. Without her, I wouldn't be the man I am today."  
Nick smiled, and asked another personal question, which made both Victor and Randle frown. "Why did the Dark Lord kill her? She was pureblood."

"Your Aunt was an activist for Muggle Rights…" Randle said with a heavy sigh. "Voldemort-no son I am not afraid of his name-Harry Potter finished him off- as I was saying… Voldemort found her to be a nuisance, so he killed her one night during a Muggle Protest…" Randle finished.

"Along with 10 other of her friends." Victor said with a shudder, still upset from his Father saying his name out loud. "It was a real mess. Aunt Gena mourned for weeks." Victor finished.

"I see… I am very sorry to bring it up… I-I just wanted to know…" Nick said sadly.

"You had every right to know, she was your Aunt, your family." Victor replied, clasping his shoulder, joining him on the carpet. "Now, let's open some more presents." Victor finished.

Nick nodded, and the whole family spent the evening opening presents. After dinner, Victor left to go home. Nick said good night to his dad and went to bed. He tossed and turned for awhile, thinking about his Aunt Marida. Finally drifting off, Nick had a nightmare of a woman's scream, and a flash of green light.

((Hope you enjoyed the introduction of Victor, Nick's older brother! J Don't forget to post a review!)) :) ~Mirokufangirl229


	21. Nick visits his Sister!

Chapter 21  
Nick visits his Sister!

Nick woke up in a daze. He had a terrible nightmare. He dreamt about his Aunt Marida being murdered by Lord Voldemort. A migraine had greeted him as he rose up from his sweat soaked bed, pounding away in his skull. Grumbling, Nick went to his Dads room. He could hear him snoring slightly. Of course he would be sleeping, it was Christmas Eve Day. It was rare for Randle to get any days off, and he finally was able to get away for the Christmas Holidays. Nick didn't want to disturb him, but he was in so much pain. So he knocked lightly on the door.

"I told you Maid Sarah, no wake up calls until I go back to work!" Randle said loudly in a sleepy voice.

"Uhh, it's me dad. I was wondering where you keep your pain potion.." Nick replied, as his migraine was so bad now he couldn't even see. The door creaked open. Nick looked up to a blurry vision of his Dad in his Montrose Magpies Quidditch Team pyjamas. He yawned and put his arm around Nick warmly.

"You in pain son?" Randle asked worryingly.

Nick nodded and replied "Yeah, migraine."

"Oh shoot. Alright, follow me…" Randle said, his arm still around Nick. Nick never felt so relaxed and safe with his Dad holding and leading him. He couldn't see anyway so it was nice to be guided and not worry about bumping into things. They suddenly came to a stop in front of a wooden door. Nick watched the blurry blob of his Dad opening the door and going inside. He could hear faint clanging of glass and the shuffling of Randle's feet. Finally, his dad came out, opening a pain potion.

"Here you are son." Randle said, to which Nick gulped it down. After a 10 minute trip into the dining room, Nick's migraine subsided, and he could see again.

"Sorry for waking you…" Nick said apologetically.

"Ah it's all right. Your needs matter. Besides, I was awake anyhow." Randle lied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "So what do you want for breakfast? Would you like to go out? I know a great little diner not far from here." Randle added.

"That sounds great, I could really use the air." Nick agreed.

This was also a prefect time to give his dad the Christmas Gift he had brought over from Hogwarts. Seeing as how Nick forgotten to take it out of his trunk last night. The two got dressed quickly and drove into town. Liverpool was so much different than Cambridge. It was more busy, and noisy. Not that Nick minded, as he found Cambridge to be boring anyhow. The last time Nick was in Liverpool, was with his now X Father Douglas, who was conducting business. Nick was 8 years old then. Seeing Liverpool now-and knowing it was his home-made Nick feel all tingly inside. The car ride seemed like hours, but they had finally stopped. Randle got out first, holding the passenger door open for Nick, who jumped out and beamed at the sight.  
They were at the Albert Dock; one of Britain's most famous ports. Randle put a protective arm around Nick and led him through the docks. Nick was absolutely flabbergasted. Muggle Sailors moving about, the sound of the sea rushing against the docks, and a small market where a few fishermen were seen selling their wares. Randle however, kept walking, leading Nick into a small alleyway between two buildings. It was filthy. Crusted bird poop and thick brown gunk along the walls, a waste bin overflowing with rubbish and rotten food, and many rats scurrying along the pipes from the buildings.

"Eww Dad, why are we here? I thought you said we were going to a nice diner?" Nick said, looking a yellow liquid on the wall seeping down on to the ground with disgust.

"We are. This is the secret entrance. Like I would take you to just any diner in Liverpool!" Randle said with an excited whisper. He looked around for any muggles in sight. He then pulled out his wand. He tapped the wall three times and cited quietly _'Two Wizards here are hungry, looking for some great food on this lovely Christmas Eve day!'_ The bricks on the walls shifted and moved on their own accord, shaping themselves into a door way. The door itself was old and rickety, with a logo carving of a Centaur creature galloping into a carved sunset. Suddenly, a small sign popped out over the old wooden door reading **'The Galloping Centaur , Est 1501'.** Randle smiled and opened the door up, where Nick could hear music and laughing.

"After you son."

Randle said. Nick smiled and entered first, where Randle followed. The door then sealed itself away, leaving the alleyway gross and smelly as it was when they entered. The diner was breathtakingly welcoming. The lights were bright, the people were laughing and singing Christmas Carols. The overall design was rustic and historic. The wallpaper itself was burgundy, with white stripes doing down diagonally. There were pictures of famous Witches and Wizards who had eaten here over the centuries hung up on the walls. The booths , tables, and chairs were all burgundy as well. Randle snagged them a seat in the far corner near the fireplace, where it was nice and cozy.

"What do you think?" Randle asked. "It's not a five star restaurant, but I've been going here since I was 15." Randle finished.

"I think it's brilliant!" Nick replied happily, looking around the place more. A barmaid came over and put down their menus with her wand. She was cute; blonde hair, blue eyes, and knockers the size of Egypt. To which Randle couldn't help but stare at them a little.

"Good Morning! I'm Bertha, and I will be your servant today, and welcome to the Galloping Centaur ! Would you like some drinks to start?" She said, pulling out her notepad.

"Yes, I would like an orange juice and a coffee." Randle said.

"I'll have a pumpkin juice with English Breakfast Tea please." Nick added.

The bar maid scratched those down and said "I'll be right back!" then vanished behind the counter.

"So son, anything you had in mind doing today?" Randle asked.

"Well I was thinking about visiting my sister Rena today. She has her own apartment, and told me to pop in any time during the holidays." Nick replied. Randle made a confused face, as he wasn't aware that Nick made up with her. He told him about the parcel he received, and the letter. By the time he explained all that, the barmaid returned with the drinks.

"Here we are." She began, setting down Nick's pumpkin juice and tea, then turning to Randle, setting down his coffee and orange juice, along with a bowl of milk duds and sugar packets.

"Okay, what would you boys like?" She finished, her notepad now floating in mid air, with a quill ready to scratch their orders. Drinks were apparently done by hand, and orders by bewitched quill. Nick found that confusing, but he was too hungry at the moment to care. Nick peered at the menu and knew exactly what he wanted.

"Oh, umm I would like the number three please."

The quill scratched.

"White toast or whole wheat?"

"White."

"Deep fried home fries or grilled?"

"Grilled please."

The quill kept scratching Nicks order. No matter how old Nick got, he never would get over how much he loved magic.

"How would you like your eggs?"

"Over easy please."

The barmaid nodded, then turned to Randle for his order, the Quill and notepad turning with her.

"What would you like sir?" She asked.

"Eggs Benedict please."

"Okay, would you like your egg poached medium, hard, or soft?" The barmaid asked.

"Soft please."

"Excellent!" She said, the quill still scratching. "I will return with your orders momentarily." She added, walking away with the scratching quill.

"So, your sister came through." Randle commented, continuing their conversation before the barmaid arrived. "That must feel great." he added, sipping his coffee after adding two milk duds to it.

"Yeah, it's really awesome. I'm super excited, but also kinda nervous." Nick replied, putting two sugar and one milk dud into his tea.

"Oh? How come?" Randle asked curiously, sipping his coffee again.

"Well, it's been almost a year since I seen her. I wouldn't know what to say…" Nick replied with an unsure tone.

"How about I love you? I missed you? I'm so glad you care? That's a start." Randle recommended with a chuckle.

"Hahaha, right!" Nick said with a laugh. His Dad always knew how to make him feel better. This was the perfect time to pull out his Christmas gift.

"Here you are." Nick said, passing over a card.

"What's this?" Randle took with complete surprise.

"It's your Christmas gift. I didn't know what to get you, and I of course am not old enough to go to Hogsmede to get it. So I made a few arrangements thanks to Sirius." Nick said with a smile. Before Randle opened it, the food arrived.

"One Eggs Benedict, and one #3 special. Anything else?" The barmaid asked.

"More Coffee please" Randle asked.

"Certainly!" She waved her wand and a coffee pot came over, pouring itself into Randle's cup. It then floated away.  
"Thank you." Randle said politely. The barmaid nodded and dashed off to serve the next customer. Randle then opened his card. Inside was a gorgeous card with a dozen Christmas trees on the front. He opened the card and read what was inside.

T _he seasons change, as they do, but family stays the same all the years through_

 **Dear Dad,**  
 **Thanks so much for all that you have done for me. Words cannot express how happy I am in this new home. I hope to learn great things from you, and become a great Wizard just like you.**  
 **Nick**

Enclosed was a gift certificate that read the same thing that Nick had received from Douglas, which seems like such a long time ago. Gorge's Herbology Emporium.

"I been there, and it's really fun. I know you like Herbology too so…I thought…why not?" Nick said, scarffing down his sausages.

"This is great son! Thank you so much!" Randle said, getting up and hugging his son tight.

"Ughh! Dad! I don't want to choke!" Nick said with a gasping laugh.

"Oh right, sorry." Randle apologized, sitting back down to eat his breakfast.

After that fantastic meal, the two went back to the mansion. Nick prepared what he was going to bring; his backpack with his transfiguration textbook, and his sisters gift. He had a difficult time in Transfiguration Class, and needed a hand from his sister who had graduated. His dad said see you later as Nick stepped into the den fireplace, Nick nodded and took some floo powder from the bag Randle had and cited _'Apartment of Rena G. Bridgeworth!'_ With a poof Nick vanished and traveled quickly, feeling a tight tug in his belly button. He then flew out of a fireplace that was most likely his sisters. He coughed for air, covered in soot

"Nicky!" Rena said, helping Nick to his feet. "Good to see you!" She finished, wiping Nicks face with a towel. Seeing a clear picture of his sister smiling down at him made Nick feel all warm inside. He didn't know why, but he just broke down crying, giving her a bone crushing hug. Rena simply smiled and hugged him back, also crying.

"I love you so much! I am so glad you don't hate me!" Nick wailed.

"How could I hate you? You're my brother." Rena said with a sob, kissing his soot stricken forehead.  
Nick smiled, tears still streaming down his face. The two hugged for awhile, and then finally broke apart in a painful laugh. Painful because they were both now banished by their family.

 **Later…**

An hour went by, and Rena had made lunch for Nick, who said he just ate. Of course she was warm and kind like her Mother, insisting on taking some home to her Uncle-his dad. Nick nodded and said he would take some when he would leave. Rena later served him hot coco and some cookies she had made. She said that if he had something to eat already, at least have a snack. Of course, Nick also being like his Mother, took them with appreciation. Before he presented her with a Christmas gift, he asked for her help.

"I am having a bit of trouble in my Transfiguration class.." Nick stated with a sigh, sipping his hot coco.

"Oh? What's the trouble?" Rena said, as Nick opened his text book.

"Uhh well exams are supposed to take place at the end of the year, and I just can't get the hang of the spell that turns animals into water goblets. I got everything else down, but I seem to struggle with this one. I practiced on a barn owl and messed up. I had to get help from Headmistress to turn it back…I am supposed to present it in class to Professor Thomas and I am afraid I might get it wrong…and fail… I don't want to fail, I'm too old to repeat second year…" Nick said nervously.

Rena couldn't help but burst out laughing. Nick turned purple and replied hotly.

"It's not funny! I don't want to fail. Professor Thomas is harsh. You think being muggle born he would be nicer, but no, he can be really scary!"

"All right all right, calm down. It's all about the wrist movement. Plus, you need to tap faster. Going too slow with the 'one, two, three,' will mess up the spell completely. Observe."

Rena said, calling over her cat Kaim. He was black, with a bushy coat, and had green eyes. She pulled out her wand and tapped her cat with speed three times and cited 'Vera Verto' The cat screeched and turned into a water goblet perfectly. She then tapped it again, repeated the spell, and Kaim was back to normal. He hissed at Rena, and stocked off.

"See? Nothing too it. Write this down, fast and swift wand movements." Rena commanded, as Nick fumbled with his notebook and scratched what she told him down.

"Okay, thanks. Oh, and umm here…" Nick said, handing over a small gift box with a present.

"What's this?" Rena asked curiously.

"Uhh, it's your Christmas gift. It isn't much, as I said to Dad, not old enough to go to Hogsmede." Nick replied, his ears turning red with embarrassment.

Rena smiled and opened it. Inside were a few treats from Nicks Halloween stash; 1 Chocolate Frog, 2 Liquorish Wands, 3 packages of Fizzing Whizbees, and 1 Pumpkin Pasti.

"Wow, you sure you want to give me these?!" Rena said with a smile.

"Yeah, I still have lots. I wore my shorts with extra large pockets on the Halloween Feast." Nick said with a sly grin.

"Haha, nice! This is a great gift. Thank you." Rena said, kissing his forehead. She then looked at the clock. "Oh! It's five o clock already! You best get back to your dad." Rena finished, handing him the sandwiches she made.

"Right!" Nick agreed with a shout, packing up his bag -along with the leftovers- and throwing it on. He then stepped into the fire place. "It was really great to see you." He added.

Rena smiled and held out the pot containing Floo Powder. "It was great to see you too. Keep in touch."

Nick nodded and took some powder in his hand, he then cited _'The Den of Randle Bridgeworth!'_ Just like that, Nick felt that familiar feeling of his belly button being tugged. He then landed, and shot out of the fireplace, once again covered in soot. He coughed and wiped his face with the mermaid rug, as he had landed face first. After clearing his vision, he noticed it was dark now. He couldn't see a thing. A light however was on the other side of the door. So it must mean his Dad was still awake. He opened the door, and found his way back to the dining room. His Dad was at the dining table reading the Daily Prophet. The Headline read **'Harry Potter has become an Auror!'** along with a picture of Harry Potter himself standing with the current Minister of Magic.

"Hi Dad." Nick said, setting his bag down.

Randle looked up, then smiled, setting the paper down. "Hello son, have a good time?" He asked.

Nick smiled and sat down, pushing over the leftovers. "Great, this is for you, from Rena." Nick said warmly. Randle looked down with a warm grin and ate the sandwiches in no time flat.

"That was delicious! How kind of her to think of me." Randle commented.

"She does remember you ya know. She said that with all that was going on at home, she would have followed right after with me if not for her apartment." Nick said with a painful laugh.

"And I would have welcomed her with open arms." Randle said with a grin. "So, what now?" Randle finished.

"Umm… I have a potions essay that needs to be finished before I get back to school… I guess I can do that…" Nick said with a heavy sigh, he knew he needed it to be done.

"I'll give you a hand. Tomorrow is Christmas, so no studying or homework!" Randle exclaimed.

"Right!" Nick agreed.

And so, the rest of the evening was spent together. Randle helped Nick with all his studies. The two then had dinner, and went to bed. Tomorrow would be Christmas-with a surprise…

((Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Dean Thomas is a new Professor now in this series, seeing as Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress, Dean took over the Transfiguration post.))~Mirokufangirl229


End file.
